Castles in the Air
by Angel de la Luna
Summary: Sequel zu OFNT Nach Hogwarts geht das Leben für Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia und Katie weiter - doch auch im wahren Leben gibt es Probleme und ihre Konsequezen sind viel ernster. Was bleibt, ist nur die Hoffnung und ihre Freundschaft.
1. Weitergehen

Disclaimer: Auch diese Geschichte gehört leider nicht mir. Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt. In diesem Fall Jagged Epiphany für den Plot und J.K. Rowling für alles andere.

Ü/N: Willkommen! Oder vielleicht auch Willkommen zurück! ‚Castles in the Air' ist das (manchmal lang erwartete) Sequel zu ‚Old Faces, New Tricks'. Wenn man diese Story verstehen will, ist es nicht unbedingt nötig, den Vorgänger zu lesen. Wer aber wenigstens ein bisschen über die Beziehungen der Charaktere zueinander erfahren möchte, sollte laut Empfehlung der Autorin etwa die letzten 10 Kapitel von OFNT lesen. Ansonsten gibt das erste Kapitel von CITA einen kleinen Überblick.

Katie ist hier noch immer ein Jahr jünger, also ist die Geschichte ganz leicht AU, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das kaum jemanden stören wird.

Das erste Kapitel springt ein bisschen hin und her, sowohl in Zeit als auch im Raum, lasst euch also nicht verwirren. Viel Spaß mit CITA!

* * *

Kapitel Eins

_Es war die schönste Zeit, es war die schlimmste Zeit, es war das Jahrhundert der Weisheit, es war das Jahrhundert der Dummheit, es war die Epoche des Glaubens, es war die Epoche des Unglaubens, es war die Jahreszeit der Helligkeit, es war die Jahreszeit der Dunkelheit, es war der Frühling der Hoffnung, es war der Winter der Verzweiflung, alles lag vor uns, nichts lag vor uns, wir alle gingen direkt in den Himmel, wir alle gingen direkt in verschiedene Richtungen._

**Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten**, Charles Dickens

Das Leben ist voll von Was-wäre-wenns. Sie sind eine dieser Unvermeidlichkeiten, genau wie der Tod, Steuern und Pickel. Was-wäre-wenns schleichen ständig am Rande unseres Bewusstseins herum, wie Geister der Vergangenheit und der möglichen Zukunft. Das Trickreiche an den Was-wäre-wenns ist, dass wenn wir eins in unseren Gedanken zulassen, dann kommen andere garantiert nach. Wir können in Was-wäre-wenns ertrinken, wenn wir nicht vorsichtig sind. Ihr glaubt mir nicht? Lasst es uns versuchen.

Was wäre, wenn das Römische Reich nicht untergegangen wäre? Was wäre, wenn Da Vinci seine Mona Lisa niemals fertig gestellt hätte? Was wäre, wenn Shakespeares Theaterstücke alle verloren gegangen wären? Was wäre, wenn Napoleon bei Waterloo nicht geschlagen worden wäre? Was wäre, wenn Hitler nicht zu jenem Zeitpunkt gestorben wäre? Was wäre, wenn John F. Kennedy an diesem Tag in Dallas das Dach seines Wagens nicht runtergeklappt hätte? Was wäre, wenn John Lennon und Paul McCartney sich nie getroffen hätten?

Seht ihr? Es wird immer schlimmer. Bald fragt ihr euch: Was wäre, wenn meine Eltern sich nie getroffen hätten? Wenn ihr zu diesem Punkt gelangt, dann wisst ihr, dass ihr in Schwierigkeiten seid. Letztendlich ist es besser, die Was-wäre-wenns gar nicht erst in eure Gedanken zu lassen. Lebt euer Leben ohne Reue und trauert nicht Unmöglichkeiten und der Vergangenheit hinterher.

Wenn doch nur jemand Alicia Spinnet diesen Rat gegeben hätte.

Nicht, dass es einen großen Unterschied gemacht hätte. Sie ist zu stur, um auf andere zu hören, egal, wie rein ihre Absichten sind. Sie lernt jedoch gut aus ihren eigenen Fehlern. Zum Beispiel hat sie seit dem katastrophalen Experiment im sechsten Jahr keinen Alkohol mehr angefasst. Wenn jemand ihr gesagt hätte, dass sie nicht über die Was-wäre-wenns nachdenken soll, dann hätte sie genau das Gegenteil getan. So war sie eben.

Auf den Stufen des Opernhauses am Hafen Sydneys wurde Alicia von Was-wäre-wenns bombardiert. Sie war so überwältigt, dass sie sich hinsetzen musste. Das war der erste, echte Moment, den die für sich hatte, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Von Leeds aus war es gleich weitergegangen und ihre Ankunft in Sydney ein paar Stunden zuvor war chaotisch gewesen, um nicht schlimmer zu sagen. Also hatte sie eigentlich keine Zeit gehabt, die Was-wäre-wenns in ihren Gedanken zuzulassen.

Das Wetter in Sydney war wundervoll, obwohl es Winter war, daher hatte Alicia sich dazu entschlossen, einen Spaziergang im Hafen zu machen, der nicht weit von ihrem Hotel entfernt war. Während sie still das glitzernde blaue Wasser und den wolkenlosen Himmel bewunderte, ließ sie ihre Verteidigungsmauern bröckeln.

_Was, wenn es ein Fehler war, George zu verlassen?_

Alicias Atem stockte. Die Vorstellung, dass sie einen Fehler machen könnte, war ihr einst fremd gewesen. Die letzten beiden Jahre hatten ihr jedoch gezeigt, dass sie definitiv nicht immun gegenüber Fehlern war. Vielleicht war dieses ein weiterer, den sie der wachsenden Liste hinzufügen konnte.

_Gott. Was, wenn George meine einzige wahre Liebe war? Was, wenn niemand sonst mich liebt?_

Alicia setzte sich auf die Stufen und starrte auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie konnte das Pochen in ihren Schläfen als beginnenden Kopfschmerz ausmachen. _Was, wenn ich ihn nie wieder sehe?_ Nein, nein. Das war nicht möglich. Da war doch Lees und Katies anstehende Verlobungsparty.

Sie klammerte sich an die Verlobungsparty wie an einen Glücksbringer. Es half, die Was-wäre-wenns für eine Weile in Schach zu halten. George würde auf der Party sein, also hätten sie gar keine andere Wahl, als sich wiederzusehen. Einige ihrer Fragen würden vielleicht bei dem Treffen beantwortet werden.

Sie fühlte sich etwas besser, daher stand Alicia vorsichtig und mit zitternden Beinen auf. Es war Zeit, dass sie zurück ins Hotel ging. Sie hatte ein Treffen mit ihren Kollegen wegen des Redaktionsschlusses, Interviewterminen und dem Quidditchspiel. Ihr Boss, der Seniorkorrespondent, hatte ihr bereits deutlich gemacht, dass er Verspätung verabscheute. Alicia wollte ihn nicht gleich an ihrem ersten offiziellen Tag in diesem Job verärgern.

Als sie das Foyer des Hotels fünfzehn Minuten später betrat, wurde sie sofort von der internationalen Qudditch-Fotografin, Cassie, in Beschlag genommen.

„Da bist du! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht!" Cassie schnappte sich ihren Arm und zerrte sie durch das Foyer.

„Ist alles klar?", fragte Alicia besorgt.

„Und ob alles klar ist. Ich habe sogar wunderbare Nachrichten! Es scheint so, als würde das schottische Team in einem Hotel ganz in der Nähe wohnen."

„Was ist so toll daran?"

„Sie gehen heute Abend aus und haben uns eingeladen!"

„Oh, ich denke nicht, dass ich da mitgehen werde", sagte Alicia und drehte ihren Kopf weg, als sie errötete. Sie hatte gehofft, ein Treffen mit Oliver so lange hinauszögern zu können, bis sie sich emotional wieder ein bisschen erholt hatte.

Cassie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts da! Es würde dir nicht schaden, mal rauszugehen, du weißt schon, auf...

... ein Date?", kreischte Angelina.

„Ja, ein Date."

„Das kannst du nicht machen!"

George seufzte und rückte einen Stapel von Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien zurecht. „Willst du, dass ich nur rumsitze und auf sie warte? Ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich, Angelina, sie kommt _nicht_ zurück."

„Sie wird für die Verlobungsparty hier sein", sagte Angelina und knallte eine handvoll Münzen auf die Ladentheke, da sie die Tageseinnahmen zählte.

George nickte der Freundin seines Bruders sanft zu. „Und dann wird sie wieder gehen. Ich werde sie ab und zu sehen, aber sie ist kein Teil meines Lebens mehr. Du wirst das eines Tages akzeptieren müssen."

„Was glaubst du, wie sie sich fühlen wird, wenn sie herausfindet, dass du schon mit anderen Frauen ausgeht?"

„Sie hat Oliver da, der kann sie trösten", sagte George und drehte sich weg, damit sie den verbitterten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht sah. Das Einzige, was er noch mehr hasste als nicht mit Alicia zusammen zu sein, war das Wissen, dass Oliver stattdessen bei ihr war.

„Du bist noch immer eifersüchtig!", sagte Angelina triumphierend. „Das beweist, dass du sie noch immer liebst!"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich sie nicht mehr liebe. Ich habe gesagt, dass sie kein Teil meines Lebens mehr ist. Sie ist weggegangen, um was von der Welt zu sehen und hat mich zurückgelassen. Warum soll ich also keine anderen Frauen sehen dürfen?"

„Oh, jetzt habe ich mich völlig verzählt!" Angelina fegte einen Stapel von Sickeln von der Theke, gerade als Schritte die Treppe runterkamen.

„Was soll der ganze Lärm?", fragte Fred und sah zwischen seinem Bruder und seiner Freundin hin und her. „Warum schmeißt du Geld durch die Gegend, Angel?"

Angelina wirbelte zu ihm rum und er trat automatisch einen Schritt zurück. „Wusstest du davon, Frederick? Wusstest du, dass er mit einer von diesen Schlampen aus Madam Malkins ausgeht?"

„Ihr Name ist Isabel und sie ist keine Schlampe", unterbrach George seufzend.

„Ich weiß davon", gab Fred zögerlich zu. „Sie hat schon sein ein paar Wochen ein Auge auf ihn geworfen. Was hätte ich dagegen tun sollen?"

„Du hättest es aufhalten müssen! Er kann nicht mit dieser Frau ausgehen. Sie ist nicht Alicia!"

„Das stimmt", sagte George und seine Stimme brach, als er schließlich die Beherrschung verlor. „Alicia ist auf der anderen Seite der Welt. Sie kuschelt wahrscheinlich gerade mit Oliver oder irgendeinem anderen Quidditchspieler. Warum kann ich nicht auch vergessen und weitergehen? Sie kommt nicht zurück, Angelina. Ich habe das Recht, mein Leben so gut ich kann ohne sie zu leben."

„Du vergisst sie schon", protestierte Angelina. „Du verschandelst schon ihr Andenken."

„Halt mir keine Vorträge darüber, dass ich ihr Andenken zu bewahren habe", schnappte er. „Du bist vielleicht ihre beste Freundin, aber ich liebe sie. Ich werde sie nie vergessen können."

„Hey", griff Fred mit beruhigendem Ton ein, „ihr redet über Alicia, als ob sie tot wäre. Das hilft keinem. Wie wäre es, wenn wir hochgehen und ich uns Abendessen koche?"

George schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss mich für mein Treffen mit Isabel fertig machen. Wir treffen uns zum Abendessen und gehen dann was trinken."

„Ihr geht was trinken?", wiederholte Angelina hämisch. „Ich wette, das war ihre Idee, nicht wahr? Sie ist wahrscheinlich Alkoholikerin. Oder eine Trickbetrügerin. Jah. Sie will was von dir, jetzt, wo du erfolgreich bist. Alicia war schon da, bevor ihr im Geschäft wart, falls du es vergessen hast."

„Alicia ist nicht hier!", brüllte George, ohne sich um Anstand oder Höflichkeit zu scheren.

Angelina marschierte zu ihm rüber und rammte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Brust. „Und wessen Schuld ist das? Du hättest sie darum bitten können zu bleiben und sie wäre verdammt noch mal geblieben! Du hättest nur ein Wort sagen müssen. Du konntest es nicht, weil du zu gottverdammt stolz bist um zuzugeben, dass du sie brauchst! Sie wäre hier, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst."

George knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Hol sie weg von mir, Fred."

„Okay, das reicht, von euch _beiden_." Fred trat zwischen sie und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf Angelinas Schulter. „George ist alt genug, um seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Sie schüttelte ihn ab. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du seine Partei ergreifen würdest. Du hast schon immer ein Problem mit Alicia gehabt. Du bist wahrscheinlich froh, dass sie weg ist."

„Falsch, Ang. Wenn sie hier wäre, dann müsste ich mir nicht eure kindischen Streitereien anhören, oder? Hol mal einen Augenblick tief Luft."

„Schön." Angelina hob ihr Kinn und rauschte an ihm vorbei. George warf seinem Bruder einen eisigen Blick zu, dann folgte er ihr hoch in die Wohnung.

Fred seufzte, bevor er ihnen nachging. In der Wohnung verzogen sich Angelina und George in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer, die Türen hinter sich zuknallend.

Fred verdrehte die Augen angesichts ihrer Possen. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde...

... einen Termin für eine Verlobungsparty zu finden?", seufzte Katie.

„Ich weiß. Es ist lächerlich." Lee blätterte durch seinen Kalender. „Was ist mit dem 27. September?"

„Nein. Meine Eltern gehen an dem Wochenende auf eine Kreuzfahrt, um ihren Hochzeitstag zu feiern. Das Wochenende davor?"

„Habe schon gesagt, dass es nicht geht, weißt du noch? Vorsaisonales Quidditchspiel zwischen den Magpies und den Tornados. Mein Dad wird definitiv da sein. Wochenende nach dem 27.?", fragte Lee.

Katie schüttelte den Kopf. „Liam hat so eine riesige, wichtige Konferenz von der Arbeit."

„Es wird so was von schwierig für ihn sein, den ganz Weg aus dem Ausland zu kommen. Muss er wirklich kommen?"

„Natürlich muss er dass!" Katie sah ihn finster an. „Meine Brüder sind zwar nervig, aber ich will jeden von ihnen auf der Party dabei haben."

„Das war nur ein _Scherz_. Ich weiß, dass du sie da haben willst."

„Er hat gesagt, dass er definitiv einen Portschlüssel für das Wochenende nach der Konferenz kriegen kann." Katie ging die Pergamente durch, die ihre Familie ihr geschickt hatte. „Alle anderen haben da nichts vor. Was für ein Datum ist das?"

Lee warf einen Blick auf seinen Kalender. „Das wäre der 11. Oktober. Sieht nicht so aus, als würde jemand von meiner Seite was dagegen haben."

„Schnell, schreib es auf!", befahl Katie.

Lee kritzelte schnell eine Notiz in seinen Kalender, dann schloss er das Buch mit einem Knall. „Das war's. Unsere Verlobungsparty ist am 11. Oktober."

„Ich fange morgen an, die Einladungen zu schreiben. Wir müssen Alicias und Liams mit Express-Flohpost schicken, damit sie Zeit haben, Portschlüssel zu organisieren."

Lee ließ sich aufs Sofa zurückfallen, sein Kopf auf Katies Schoß. „Ich will nicht mal darüber nachdenken, wie schwer es sein wird, einen Termin für die Hochzeit zu finden. Wir werden doppelt so viele Leute haben, deren Zeitpläne wir beachten müssen."

„Wenn es zu schwierig wird, dann brennen wir einfach durch", sagte Katie, zwei von seinen Dreadlocks umeinander wickelnd. Lee seufzte zufrieden und schloss die Augen. „Bist du aufgeregt wegen deinem ersten Arbeitstag morgen?"

„Oh ja." Er öffnete ein Auge und starrte zu ihr hoch. „Das einzig Schlechte daran ist, dass ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen kann, wie ich möchte. Wirst du ohne mich überleben?"

„Es wird schwierig", sagte sie und biss sich trübselig auf die Lippe. „Ich denke, ich werde mich mit Auspacken und Aufräumen beschäftigen müssen."

Lee setzte sich auf und warf seinen Kalender auf den Couchtisch. „Zeit fürs Abendessen, finde ich." Katie wollte aufstehen, doch er legte ihr eine Hand aufs Bein, um sie zurückzuhalten. „Nicht du, Schatz. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich an deinem ersten Abend hier für dich koche und das ist genau das, was ich vorhabe."

Sie runzelte nur zweifelnd die Stirn. „Ist nicht böse gemeint, Süßer, aber kannst du überhaupt kochen?"

„Natürlich kann ich das", erwiderte er. „Ich hatte mal ein italienisches Kindermädchen, das darauf bestanden hat, dass ich lerne, wie man Lasagne macht."

„Das klingt gut. Ruf mich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

Jetzt war er an der Reihe zu fragen. „Kannst _du_ überhaupt kochen?"

„Ich habe drei ältere Brüder. Ich musste entweder lernen, mir selbst was zu kochen, oder den Hungertod riskieren. Sie haben es ganz sicher nie gelernt."

„In Ordnung, also, du bleibst hier sitzen und entspannst dich. Ich verspreche, dass ich dich nicht brauchen werde. Warum verbringst du nicht die Zeit damit, dir auszudenken, was wir nach dem Essen machen?", schlug Lee vor.

Der Hinweis ging nicht an Katie vorbei. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa und sie sah auf einen Punkt an der Decke. Sie hatte darüber erst am Vortag mit Angelina geredet. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie bereit dafür war. Lee schien es zumindest, obwohl er sie nie unter Druck setzte. Deswegen liebte sie ihn noch mehr.

Katie fing seinen Blick auf, die Wangen noch immer errötet. „Ich denke, ich kenne die perfekte Art für uns beide, unseren ersten Abend zusammen zu verbringen."

„Schach?", fragte Lee grinsend und beugte sich zu ihr runter.

„Nicht ganz. Es beinhaltet dich und mich in...

... so wenig Kleidung!", entfuhr es Alicia.

Cassie zischte ihr zu, „Sei leiser, um Merlins Willen!"

„Sie hätte kein so winziges Kleid anziehen sollen, wenn sie keine Aufmerksamkeit wollte." Alicia warf der Frau einen bösen Blick hinterher. Eine Gruppe von Männern folgte ihr, praktisch hechelnd wie Hunde.

„Du musst mal lockerer werden", riet Cassie und schob Alicia in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von der Frau und ihren Bewunderern. „Du bist nicht mehr in Hogwarts. In der richtigen Welt geht es anders zu und du musst lernen, dich anzupassen."

Alicia schmollte, während sie mitgezerrt wurde. Es war fast Mitternacht und die beiden waren in einem Teil von Sidney, der Cockle Bay hieß. Das Mondlicht glitzerte auf der Oberfläche des tintenschwarzen Wassers und gedämpfte Musik mischte sich mit dem aufgeregten Geschnatter der Hunderten von Nachtschwärmern. Sogar mit dem als aufregender Kulisse wollte sie einfach zurück ins Hotelzimmer, damit sie sich einen gemütlichen Pyjama anziehen und mit einem guten Buch aufs Sofa setzen konnte. Sie könnte gerade Briefe an ihre Freunde schreiben. Sie könnte gerade-

Als sie nicht darauf achtete, wohin sie trat, verfing sich ihr Absatz in einem Spalt. Das Ergebnis war, dass sie wenig graziös stolperte und laut fluchte.

Cassie warf ihr über die Schulter einen matten Blick zu. „Könntest du versuchen, dich ein bisschen attraktiver zu benehmen?"

„Ich fühle mich lächerlich", beschwerte sich Alicia. Ihre Absätze waren zu hoch, ihre Jeans zu eng, ihr trägerloser BH zwickte und die Nadeln in ihren Haaren bohrten sich in ihren Schädel. Cassie hatte gesagt, dass man leiden muss, wenn man schön sein will. Das war etwa eine Sekunde gewesen, bevor sie die Haut von Alicias Augenlid mit der Wimpernzange erwischt hatte.

Trotz des Schmerzes und der stundenlangen Vorbereitung, musste Alicia leider zugeben, dass sie gut aussah. Sie kannte Cassie kaum, doch die kecke Blondine hatte sie bereits unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Es gab nur zwei Frauen, die in der Korrespondentengruppe reisten, daher hielten sie ganz natürlich zusammen. Leider war Cassie sechs Jahre älter als Alicia und viel erfahrener, was das wahre Leben anging. Die Frau hatte so viel mehr Energie und Enthusiasmus, dass Alicia sich fühlte wie ein Drachen, der vom Nachstrom eines Jets erfasst worden war.

„Es ist gleich da vorne! Kannst du es sehen? Es ist das Gebäude mit der Riesenschlange davor."

Alicia sah das von Cassie beschriebene Gebäude sofort. Es war ein Nachtclub namens Pontoon und es wimmelte von Leuten. Sie stellten sich am Ende der langen Schlange an. Cassie begann, nach dem schottischen Quidditchteam Ausschau zu halten und Alicia nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich ebenfalls umzusehen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

Sie hatte noch nie gemerkt, dass es so viele Männer auf der Welt gab. Klein, groß, dick, dünn, blond, braunhaarig, hübsch, nichtssagend, jung, alt... atemberaubend gutaussehend. Alicia senkte den Blick, damit sie nicht beim Starren erwischt werden konnte. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Sie konnte nicht herumlaufen und sich wie ein Psychiatriepatient aufführen, der gerade aus der Irrenanstalt entlassen worden war. Nicht, dass sie Hogwarts jemals mit einer Irrenanstalt vergleichen würde. Es war nur so, dass sie dort sehr behütet aufgewachsen war.

Alicia hatte jahrelang dieselben Gesichter gesehen. Sie hatte alle Kerle in Hogwarts schon nach dem Aussehen in Kategorien eingeteilt. Hier draußen gab es so viel mehr, das man miteinbeziehen konnte. Es gab die perfekt aussehenden, wie Cedric. Es gab große, angsteinflößende wie Flint, Warrington und Pucey. Es gab pummelige, wie Neville. Die Schlaksigen, wie Ron. So sehr sie sich auch umsah, gab es jedoch eine Kategorie, die sie nicht füllen konnte.

Dutzende von Männern gingen an ihr vorbei, während sie in der Schlange wartete, doch keiner von ihnen war auch nur entfernt wie George. Keiner von ihnen hatte seine Augen, seine Haare oder sein Lächeln. Keiner von ihnen konnte es mit ihm aufnehmen.

„Hol deinen Ausweis raus", wies Cassie sie flüsternd an. „Und bitte, versuch dich so zu benehmen, als wolltest du hier sein", fügte sie einen Moment später hinzu.

Alicia kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Ausweis. Er rutschte aus ihren zitternden Händen und fiel zu Boden. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte sich der Kerl hinter ihr runtergebeugt und ihn aufgehoben. Ihre Finger berührten sich, als er ihn zurückgab. „Danke", sagte sie und bemühte sich, ihre Stimme zu mehr als einem Flüstern zu erheben.

„Kein Problem", sagte er. Für eine Sekunde schweiften seine Augen über sie, begutachteten und beurteilten jeden Zentimeter.

Alicia errötete und drehte sich wieder um. Sie fühlte sich wie eine alte Kuh, die bei einem Jahrmarkt versteigert wurde. Alle sahen sie an und beurteilten sie nach ihrem Aussehen. Keiner wollte sie.

„Kannst mich auch einfach mit zurück auf die Farm nehmen und meinem Elend ein Ende machen", murmelte sie finster.

Cassie hob die Augenbrauen. „Manchmal machst du mir echt Sorgen, Alicia."

Nachdem sie bestätigt hatten, dass sie über achtzehn waren und den Eintritt bezahlt hatten, bekamen Alicia und Cassie Stempel auf die Hand und wurden in den Club eingelassen. Verrückt war das erste Wort, das Alicia durch den Kopf schoss. Selbst mit zwei zugedrückten Augen konnte sie den Ort bestenfalls als laut, überfüllt und dunkel beschreiben.

Alicia packte Cassies Hand, während sie sich am Rand der Tanzfläche entlang drückten und sich einen Weg zur Bar bahnten. Alicia hatte gehofft, sich hinsetzen zu können, um sich zu sammeln, doch alle Tische waren belegt. Cassie legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und brüllte ihr ins Ohr. „Willst du was trinken?"

„Was?", brüllte Alicia zurück.

„Was willst du trinken?"

„Es ist Viertel vor Zwölf", antwortete sie.

Cassie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie schob Alicia gegen eine Säule, dann kämpfte sie sich unter Ellbogeneinsatz durch die Menschentraube, die sich vor der Bar gebildet hatte. Alicia presste sich gegen die kühle Holzleiste der Säule und betete, dass sie keiner ansprach. Wenn sie ganz still stand und ihre Atmung verlangsamte, dann könnte sie sich vielleicht wie ein Chamäleon anpassen.

Sie setzte noch immer ihre Vorstellung des Reptils um, als Cassie mit zwei Gläsern mit grünem Inhalt zurückkam. Sie drückte Alicia eins in die Hand und nahm sie beim Handgelenk, um sie mitzuziehen. Glücklicherweise schafften sie es, in der Nähe der Tanzfläche einen leeren Tisch zu finden. Sie setzten sich und Alicia nippte vorsichtig an ihrem Drink. Er war alkoholisch und süß. Sie stellte ihn beiseite.

Cassie warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu und schob das Glas zurück zu ihr. Alicia schüttelte den Kopf und schob es wieder weg. Cassie gab auf, nahm einen Schluck von ihrem eigenen Drink und sah sich um. Alicia wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit schlecht gelaunt der Tanzfläche zu. Die Augen fielen ihr fast aus dem Kopf.

Anscheinend tanzten die Leute hier nicht _mit_einander. Sie tanzten _auf_einander. Wenn man das reiben, schütteln, hopsen und verbiegen überhaupt tanzen nennen konnte. Es war lüstern, vulgär, unzüchtig und unangemessen.

Alicia war wie gebannt.

So was hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Cassie an ihrem Arm zog. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, ihren Drink innerhalb einer Minute auszutrinken. „Tanzen!", brüllte sie Alicia ins Ohr.

Alicia schnappte sich hastig ihren Drink. Ihr Gehör hatte sich gut genug angepasst, dass sie verstehen konnte, was Cassie gesagt hatte. Sie umklammerte fest und dankbar ihr Glas. „Ich trinke das hier besser zuerst aus!", sagte sie, Bedauern vortäuschend.

Cassie nickte. Alicia nahm einen winzigen Schluck von dem Drink, dann stellte sie ihr Glas wieder ab. Cassie sah sie finster an. „Das machst du absichtlich!", warf sie ihr vor.

Alicia bedachte sie mit einem unschuldigen Blick aus großen Augen. Es war ein Gesichtsausdruck, in dem sie sehr gut war. „Schön!", bellte Cassie. „Komm einfach zu mir, wenn du deine Spielverderberphase überwunden hast!"

Alicia nahm ihre Worte mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und nahm einen weiteren, vorsichtigen Schluck von ihrem grünen Getränk. Cassie stand auf und kämpfte sich zur Tanzfläche durch. Sie verschwand fast sofort inmitten der Menge. Zufrieden sah sich Alicia wieder um, jegliche gutaussehenden Typen ins Auge fassend. Ihr Blick wanderte schnell, sodass sie gerade eben die Umgebung aufnehmen konnte, ohne dass jemand dachte, dass sie flirtete.

Ihre Augen mussten jedoch zu lange verweilt haben, denn ein attraktiver junger Mann kam mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihren Tisch zu. Alicia bekam Panik und sprang fast vom Stuhl auf. Der einzige Grund dafür, dass sie sitzen blieb, war, dass sie den Tisch nicht aufgeben wollte. Der junge Mann warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, dann stellte er ohne großes Federlesen seine leere Bierflasche auf den Tisch und ging davon. Eine vorbeilaufende Frau ließ ihr leeres Glas ebenfalls auf dem Tisch stehen.

Alicia stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie wollte nach Hause. Nicht zurück ins Hotel, versteht sich, sondern den ganzen Weg zurück nach England. Zurück dahin, wo sie nicht trinken, brüllen oder sich das Augenlid einklemmen lassen musste. Zurück dahin, wo ihre Freunde jetzt zusammen Mittag aßen und lachten und redeten. Georges neue Supermodel-Freundin würde auch da sein und ihre Hand besitzergreifend um seinen Bizeps schlingen.

„Hey, na!", rief ihr eine tiefe, männliche Stimme ins Ohr.

Alicia ließ langsam die Hände sinken und wandte den Kopf. Es war der Kerl, der draußen ihren Ausweis aufgehoben hatte. Er war um die Zwanzig, vermutete sie. Er sah nicht schlecht aus, aber er war kein George Weasley. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch sie schaffte nur einen Schmollmund.

„Gefällt es dir nicht?", fragte er.

„Nicht besonders! Discos sind nicht so mein Fall!", erklärte sie und fühlte sich lächerlich, weil sie ihm ins Gesicht schreien musste.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht! Du bist nicht von hier!", rief er, als er ihren Akzent bemerkte. „Irisch?"

„Englisch!"

„Ist doch das gleiche, oder nicht?"

„Du bist also aus Neuseeland?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Australien!"

„Ist doch das gleiche, hab ich gedacht!", sagte Alicia süffisant. Sicher, dass sich die Sache damit erledigt hatte, wandte sie sich wieder der Tanzfläche zu. Wo zum Teufel war Cassie? Sie wollte raus aus dem Club, konnte jedoch nicht gehen, ohne es vorher ihrer Freundin zu sagen.

„Willst du tanzen?"

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er weigerte sich, den Wink zu verstehen und presste sich an sie. „Ich mag dich! Komm schon, tanz mit mir!"

„Nein, danke!" Alicia musste die Worte zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Lippen hervorzwingen. Wenn sie doch nur Magie benutzen dürfte. Ein Flederwichtfluch würde ihm schon zeigen, wo es lang ging.

„Komm schon! Nur ein Tanz!" Seine Hand war jetzt auf ihrem Arm. Sein Griff wurde immer fester.

„Ich habe nein gesagt!" Alicia schnappte sich ihren Drink und sprang auf. Seine Hand glitt von ihr und sie konnte davongehen. Sie suchte sich die am weitesten entfernte Ecke aus. Es gab keine verdammten leeren Tische mehr und andauernd rempelten sie irgendwelche Leute an, die vorbeigingen oder –tanzten. Die Nacht wurde einfach immer schlimmer.

Sie stellte sich in die Nähe der Tische und wartete darauf, dass einer frei wurde. Sie ließ ihre Augen über die Menge gleiten, auf der Suche nach einem Tisch, der aussah, als würden die Leute daran gleich aufstehen. Es war in jenem Moment, dass sie sie entdeckte. In der Ecke war eine Gruppe von Krawallmachern und Frauen. Na ja, es gab drei Männer und etwa acht Frauen, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit überhaupt erst erweckt hatte. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie bemerkte, dass einer der Männer an diesem Tisch kein anderer war als Oliver Wood.

Alicia erstarrte, nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte nicht rübergehen und sie unterbrechen. Vielleicht sollte sie versuchen, Olivers Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie schob sich ein bisschen näher und beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Oliver warf nicht mal einen Blick in ihre Richtung. Er konzentrierte sich völlig auf die Frau mit dem glänzenden schwarzen Haar und der schlanken Taille. Alle Frauen an dem Tisch hatten glänzende Haare und schlanke Taillen, bemerkte Alicia.

Alicia war so sehr auf die Gruppe konzentriert, dass sie nicht mitbekam, was am Tisch hinter ihr passierte. Eine Schlägerei war ausgebrochen und einer der Männer sprang über den Tisch und schlug einen anderen auf den Mund. Der Krawall erregte die Aufmerksamkeit von allen im Club, auch die der Gruppe am Ecktisch. Alicia fing Olivers Blick auf.

Er brauchte eine Sekunde, um sie zu erkennen, dann strahlte er und sprang vom Stuhl hoch. Er wedelte nur mit der Hand, als seine Freunde wissen wollten, was er tat, und kam mit langen Schritten zu ihr rüber. Alicia war nicht sonderlich stolz darauf, doch sie warf sich in seine Arme. Oliver fing sie auf und wirbelte sie herum. Ein wenig schwummerig im Kopf nach dieser Einlage taumelte Alicia und versuchte, ihren Drink nicht zu verschütten.

„Schau dich mal an, meine kleine Jägerin!", rief er, seine Stimme heiser. Er musterte sie und grinste. „Gar nicht mehr so klein, scheint mir!"

„Ich? Was ist mit dir?", quietschte Alicia. „Du siehst aus...

... wie eine wandelnde Sexbombe!", trillerte Isabel.

George nickte abwesend. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach. Er hatte schon vor zehn Minuten abgeschaltet, als sie angefangen hatte, ihr tägliches Schönheitsprogramm vor ihm auszubreiten.

Isabel plapperte weiter, ohne zu merken, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Zuhörers lange verloren hatte. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie peinlich es war, als er das vor all diesen Leuten zu mir gesagt hat? Ich habe ihm eine geknallt, bevor ich ihm erlaubt habe, mir einen Drink zu kaufen, natürlich."

_Drinks_. George unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sie hatte gerade erst den Nachtisch beendet, also würde er noch mindestens eine Stunde mit ihr festsitzen. Es sei denn, er konnte seinen Kopf irgendwie aus der Schlinge ziehen...

„Was denkst du gerade?", fragte Isabel sanft.

„Oh, äh, mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich morgen früh raus muss. Eine Schiffsladung Juxzauberstäbe kommt rein. Sehr wichtig. Darf ich nicht verpassen. Ich fürchte, ich werde dich nicht auf einen Drink einladen können."

„Willst du dann lieber gleich mit zu mir kommen?"

„Mit zu dir?", wiederholte George unsicher. Sie hatte diesen Teil des Dates nicht erwähnt, als sie ihn darum gebeten hatte.

„Mir macht es nichts aus, wenn wir die Drinks ausfallen lassen. Ich habe mir noch nie viel daraus gemacht, die ganze, langweilige Routine durchzugehen. Lieber gleich zum guten Teil kommen, sag ich mir immer."

Isabels Fuß glitt langsam die Innenseite seines Beins hoch. George schob seinen Stuhl vom Tisch zurück. „Nein, nein. Ich denke, da haben wir uns falsch verstanden. Das war nicht das, was ich mir gedacht hatte, als ich einem Date mit dir zugestimmt habe. Ich dachte, wir könnten einfach nett zu Abend essen, ein paar Drinks trinken und dann jeder für sich nach Hause gehen."

Isabel kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wie alt bist du bitte, zwölf? Warum sonst würde ich dich nach einem Date fragen? Bestimmt nicht wegen der anregenden Konversation, so viel ist sicher."

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist mir egal, was du denkst. Es wird nicht passieren."

„Und warum nicht? Vielleicht, weil du nicht _kannst_?", sagte Isabel rachsüchtig.

Das verletzte George in seinem Stolz. „Ich kann sehr wohl. Ich will nur nicht. Zumindest nicht mit dir."

Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verließen, wusste er, dass er den letzten Teil nicht hätte laut sagen dürfen. Er hatte an Alicia gedacht. Sein erstes Mal sollte mit ihr sein, nicht mit irgendeiner Fremden. Es sollte etwas _bedeuten_.

Isabel schmiss ihre Serviette auf ihren leeren Teller und stand auf. Sie hob ihre Stimme extra ein bisschen, damit jeder im Restaurant sie hören konnte. „Ich weiß nicht, was für Spielchen du treibst, George Weasley, aber du solltest lieber schnell erwachsen werden. Morgen wirst du merken, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast und du wirst bettelnd zu mir zurückkommen."

„Unwahrscheinlich", sagte George ruhig.

„Viel Spaß mit deinem leeren Bett heute Nacht. Ich werde jemanden suchen, der weiß, wie man nach den Regeln spielt."

Isabel stürmte dramatisch davon. George seufzte und winkte nach der Rechnung. Sein erstes Date außerhalb von Hogwarts war ein totales Desaster gewesen. Er hatte sich die falsche Frau ausgesucht und die Situation völlig missverstanden. Es schien ihm nicht so, als wäre er für das Spiel des Ausgehens gemacht. Wie Isabel gesagt hatte, kannte er die Regeln überhaupt nicht.

George bezahlte das Essen und hinterließ extra ein großzügiges Trinkgeld, um die Störung wieder gutzumachen. Er verließ das Restaurant und sah auf die Uhr. Gott, es war erst neun. Fred und Angelina genossen sicher die Zeit alleine und die Idee nach Hause zu gehen und sie zu unterbrechen, gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich. Sie lebten erst seit drei Tagen zusammen, aber er hatte bereits gelernt, keinen Raum zu betreten, ohne nicht vorher zu klopfen. Das war eine Lektion, die er nur einmal lernen brauchte.

Sich entscheidend, dass er genauso gut für ein oder zwei Drinks in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen könnte, machte George sich auf den Weg zurück in die Winkelgasse. London war hübsch bei Nacht und er wünschte sich, dass er jemanden bei sich hätte, mit dem er es bewundern könnte. Er fragte sich, was Alicia gerade machte. Leider hatte er keine Ahnung, was für eine Uhrzeit – oder überhaupt was für ein Tag – gerade in Australien war. Er hatte gestern versucht es auszurechnen, doch er hatte nur Kopfschmerzen davon bekommen.

Vielleicht besuchte sie gerade eine Sehenswürdigkeit mit Oliver. George hoffte irgendwie, dass sie alleine und weinend in ihrem Raum saß. Wenigstens wäre sie dann nicht mit ihm zusammen. Nein. Das würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht klappen. Oliver würde sofort bei ihr sein, damit sie sich an seinen unnatürlich breiten Schultern ausweinen konnte.

_Vielleicht hätte ich mit Isabel gehen sollen._

George schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als er die Tür zum Tropfenden Kessel öffnete. Jetzt wurde er verrückt.

Eine Stunde und drei Feuerwhiskeys später war George so müde, dass es ihm egal war, was Fred und Angelina gerade taten. Er wollte schlafen gehen. Er trottete mit hängendem Kopf nach Hause und schloss die Tür zum Laden auf. Er stampfte die Treppe hoch, damit sie ihn kommen hörten. Die Hand über die Augen legend, machte er die Tür zur Wohnung auf.

„Ich bin zuhause!", rief er. „Hört auf mit was immer ihr auch gerade macht!"

Keine Antwort von drinnen.

„Ich mache jetzt die Augen auf!", trällerte er.

George ließ die Hand sinken und sah, dass das Wohnzimmer und die angrenzende Küche völlig dunkel und leer waren. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr müde. Er ging in die Küche und suchte nach etwas Essbarem. Er wühlte gerade in einem Schrank, als alle Lichter in der Küche angingen. George griff triumphierend nach einem Paket Schokoladenkekse. Als er die Schranktür zumachte, sah er Angelina in dem Türbogen stehen, der das Wohnzimmer von der Küche trennte. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und trug eines von Freds alten T-Shirts, sonst nichts.

„Würdest du dir bitte was anziehen?", sagte George, machte die Packung seiner Kekse auf uns setzte sich an den kleinen Küchentisch.

„Halt die Klappe", erwiderte sie, sich müde die Augen reibend. „Warum hast du so rumgebrüllt?"

„Ich bin nur sicher gegangen, dass ich dich und meinen Bruder nicht bei irgendwas erwische, das mich traumatisieren könnte."

„Wir haben geschlafen, du Trottel." Angelina setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihm einen Augenblick beim Essen zu. „Das sind meine Kekse, weißt du."

„Pech gehabt", sagte er, Krümel über dem Tisch versprühend.

„Du bist früh zurück. Wie war es mit Isabel?"

George zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Sie ist eine Psychopathin. Nichts Neues, wirklich nichts Neues. Danke der Nachfrage."

Angelina hielt sich genau dreißig Sekunden zurück, dann beugte sie sich zu ihm rüber und flüsterte, „Ich hab es dir doch gesagt."

George sackte vornüber, seine Stirn auf dem Tisch. „Sie wollte mit mir schlafen", murmelte er.

Das dämpfte Angelinas Freunde darüber, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. „Sie was?"

„Sie hat mich in ihre Wohnung eingeladen und gesagt, dass das von vornherein so geplant gewesen sein. Sie hat mich angebrüllt, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich es nicht tun würde."

Angelinas Hand ballte sich um ihren Zauberstab herum zur Faust. „Wie kann sie es wagen? Warte, bis ich sie sehen. Sie wird sich wünschen, dass sie dich niemals getroffen hat."

George seufzte. „Letztendlich bin ich alleine für ein paar Drinks im Tropfenden Kessel gewesen. Wie armselig ist das?"

„Es ist überhaupt nicht armselig", versicherte sie ihm, ihre Stimme um Einiges sanfter. „Du hast das Richtige getan. Du tust immer das Richtige."

„Ich habe Alicia gehen lassen, als ich sie zum Bleiben hätte bewesen können."

Angelina legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Und das war auch das Richtige. Das ist dein Problem, George, du bist zu nett. Die Isabels dieser Welt werden dich mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen, wenn du nicht aufpasst. Von jetzt an müssen alle deine Dates erst von mir begutachtet werden."

George hob seinen Kopf vom Tisch. „Du denkst, ich sollte noch mal auf ein Date gehen?"

„Du hattest Recht vorhin, als du vom Weitermachen gesprochen hast. Alicia ist nicht mehr hier und ich kann nicht weiter so tun, als wenn sie jeden Tag zurückkommen könnte. Du verdienst es, ein eigenes Leben zu haben."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich fürs Ausgehen gemacht bin."

„Keine Sorge, es sind nicht alle Psychopathen. Ich werde sicher gehen, dass der Großteil lieb, schlau und hübsch ist."

„Wie sie", sagte er wehmütig.

„Sie würde wollen, dass du jemand anders findest, weißt du." Angelina stand auf und wischte ihm ein paar Haare aus den Augen. Sie küsste ihn kurz auf die Stirn. „Vergiss Isabel. Vergiss Alicia. Geh schlafen."

George grinste sie schief an. „Danke, Angelina."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Jah, jah, mach da keine große Sache draus. Ich bin nur hier, weil Fred zu mir gesagt hat, dass ich nett zu dir sein soll."

„Aber klar." George stand auf und stellte den Rest der Kekse weg. „Hey, glaubst du, dass Alicia Oliver schon getroffen hat?"

„Wen interessiert's?"

„Denkst du nicht, dass was passieren wird?", fragte er zögernd.

Angelina schnaubte. „Zwischen Alicia und Oliver? Jah, klar. Er ist...

... göttlich, nicht wahr?", sagte Cassie verträumt.

„Ich denke", sagte Alicia leichthin.

„Du_denkst_ schon? Was ist mit dir los?"

Sie und Cassie hatten den Club mit dem Team verlassen, damit man sich vorstellen konnte, ohne einander anbrüllen zu müssen. Cassie hatte sie beiseite gezerrt, sobald sie allen Spielern und Anhängern vorgestellt worden waren.

Alicia zuckte ungemütlich mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne Oliver schon eine lange Zeit. Es ist ein bisschen komisch, anderen Frauen dabei zuzuhören, wie sie von ihm schwärmen."

„Gewöhn dich dran, Süße." Cassie zwirbelte nachdenklich eine Strähne ihres Haares um die Finger. „Es wäre gar nicht so schlecht, wenn er zu haben wäre."

„Ist er das nicht?", fragte Alicia sofort. Innerlich schalt sie sich, dass es sie überhaupt interessierte.

Cassie drehte sich zu ihm um und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hör zu, Kleine, so läuft das hier: Quidditchspieler – zumindest die Guten – sind ziemlich oft unterwegs. Einige entscheiden sich dazu, mit ihren Partner zu reisen, andere nicht. Aber jeder hat seine Bedürfnisse, klar? Ein Typ wie Oliver könnte in jeder größeren Stadt ein Mädchen haben, wenn er wollte. Viele der jüngeren, nicht liierten Spieler tun das. Männer_und_ Frauen. Manchmal arrangieren sie sich mit Leuten wie uns, die auch viel reisen. Jeder kriegt, was er will."

Alicia starrte sie an. „Warst du jemals Teil eines solchen... Arrangements?"

„Ich denke, man könnte sagen, dass ich einige Spieler näher kenne. Guck nicht so schockiert!", sagte Cassie. „Es ist ein hartes Leben. Wir alle reisen so viel herum, dass wir keine funktionierenden Beziehungen haben können. Wir nehmen, was wir kriegen können und machen das Beste draus."

„Also ist Oliver nicht zu haben, weil er schon ein Mädchen in Sydney hat?", fragte Alicia, den Drang bekämpfend, abgestoßen auszusehen.

„Nein. Das ist ja die Sache, verstehst du! Er hat nirgends ein Mädchen, von dem wir wissen. Stärkere Frauen als ich haben versucht – und versagt – ihn zu bekommen. Schon seit einer Weile geht das Gerücht rum, dass er schwul ist."

„Er will nicht mit fremden Frauen schlafen, also muss er schwul sein? Das ist doch verdrehte Logik." Alicia beobachtete Oliver, wie er mit seinen Freunden scherzte. Sie fühlte eine Welle des Stolzes. „Er ist nicht schwul, sondern ein Gryffindor. Er wird nicht wahllos mit Frauen schlafen, weil er weiß, dass es nicht richtig ist."

Cassie kniff ihr in die Wange. „Du kannst gerne predigen, aber irgendwann wird die Einsamkeit auch dich einholen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass unserem Jungen da drüben dasselbe passiert. Ihr seid beide neu hier, aber auch ihr werdet irgendwann zusammenbrechen."

Alicia seufzte. Das war der Grund, warum sie damals mit Oliver Schluss gemacht hatte. Irgendwie war sie wieder in der Welt gelandet, die sie vor so vielen Jahren abgeschreckt hatte. Und trotzdem schaffte Oliver es irgendwie, seinen Weg durch den Abschaum hindurch zu manövrieren, ohne selbst dreckig zu werden. Wenn sie sich an ihn hielt, dann hatte sie vielleicht eine Chance.

„Ich denke, ich sollte mir ein bisschen Zeit nehmen, um mich mit Oliver auszutauschen", sagte Alicia. „Wir sehen uns in ein paar Minuten wieder drinnen."

„Wenn du meinst." Cassie schlenderte davon, einen entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Das Team zog sich einer nach dem anderen wieder in den Club zurück, doch Oliver hielt inne, als er Alicia ganz alleine dastehen sah. Sie winkte ihn zu sich herüber und der Rest des Teams verschwand ohne ihn wieder nach drinnen.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten noch ein bisschen draußen bleiben und uns unterhalten."

Er lächelte zu ihr hinab. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich ignoriert habe. Diese Kerle wissen einfach nicht, wann sie besser die Klappe halten sollten. Ich habe die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt, mit dir zu reden."

Alicia konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Dein Akzent ist toll."

Er nickte ironisch. „Ah, der Bauerndialekt. Mein Akzent wird breiter, wenn ich mit anderen Schotten zusammen bin. Ich versuche mal, ihn für dich ein bisschen weniger stark zu machen."

„Eigentlich mag ich ihn." Alicia sah hinunter auf ihre Füße und zuckte innerlich zusammen. Oh Gott. Wurde das als Flirten gezählt? Es war nicht mal ihr Fehler, dass sein Akzent heiß war. Sie räusperte sich. „Warum unterhalten wir uns nicht auf der Brücke weiter?"

„Ist eine tolle Idee, finde ich." Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie machten sich zusammen auf den Weg zu der Brücke, die den schmalen Zulauf zur Cockle Bay überspannte.

„Also, wie lange seid ihr, du und das Team, schon in der Stadt?", fragte Alicia.

„Ungefähr vier Tage. Wir haben vorgestern ein Trainingsspiel gegen die Wagga Wagga Wolves gehabt." Sie hielten mitten auf der Brücke an und blickten raus aufs Wasser und auf die Lichter der Stadt. „Wie geht's George so?"

„Darüber wollte ich mit dir reden." Alicia tat einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug. Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, dass sie es erzählen konnte. Sie hatte es noch niemand anderem als Angelina und Katie erklären müssen und sie hatte es kaum dadurch geschafft. „George und ich – wir sind nicht... ich meine, vor ein paar Monaten – als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich weggehe – haben wir uns getrennt."

„Whoa", sagte Oliver leise. „Ich dachte, ihr beide wärt Seelenverwandte oder so was."

„Streu nicht auch noch Salz in die Wunde."

„Tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht ein bisschen spät ist, aber geht's dir gut?"

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Am Anfang war es wirklich schwer, aber nach und nach ist es besser geworden. Immerhin breche ich nicht mehr in Tränen aus, wenn ich jemanden mit roten Haaren sehe."

„War die Trennung in beiderseitigem Einverständnis?", fragte Oliver und sah sie aus seinen sanften, braunen Augen an.

„Ja, aber ich habe ihm wirklich weh getan, Oliver. Ich wollte es nicht. Ich dachte, ich würde das Beste für ihn tun, aber ich habe das genaue Gegenteil getan. Ich habe sein Herz schon _wieder_ gebrochen." Alicia schniefte und blinzelte, um wieder klar sehen zu können. Wenn sie jetzt weinte, dann würde sie ihr Make-up ruinieren und er würde denken, sie war verrückt.

„Gibt es irgendwas, das ich tun kann?", fragte er, aufgebracht von einem Bein aufs andere tretend. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht gut bin mit dem Gefühlskram, aber ich könnte dich umarmen und dir auf den Rücken klopfen. Würde das helfen?"

Alicia lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist immer noch derselbe, Oliver."

„Also willst du die Umarmung oder nicht?"

„Nicht jetzt. Wenn du mich umarmst, dann werde ich anfangen zu weinen." Alicia sah hinaus auf die blinkenden Lichter der Stadt und fragte sich, was George wohl gerade tat.

„Es wird besser werden", sagte Oliver zögernd. Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und fügte hinzu. „Ganz ruhig, alles wird gut."

„Gott, du bist ein Unikat", sagte Alicia und fing an zu kichern.

„Ich habe _versucht_, dich zu trösten."

Sie kämpfte darum, ihr Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es war schön zu sehen, dass er sich trotz allem nicht viel verändert hatte. „Ich habe schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so gelacht. Danke, Oliver."

„Ich bin froh, dass du auf meine Kosten lachen kannst", erwiderte er. „Können wir jetzt über was anderes reden?"

„Na ja, was ist mit dir? Irgendwelche netten Frauen getroffen?"

„Ein paar."

„Irgendwas Längeres?"

Oliver sah hinab aufs Wasser. „Sie sind nicht wirklich die Art von Frauen, mit denen man lange zusammen bleibt. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Ich verstehe." Alicia runzelte die Stirn, nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte. Er _hatte_ getan, was Cassie beschrieben hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie dem gegenüber stand.

„Es war nur zwei oder drei Mal."

„Oh."

„Schau mal, ich bin nicht stolz darauf."

„Du musst dich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen", sagte Alicia. „Du bist ein erwachsener Mann, Oliver. Du bist zwanzig Jahre alt. Warum solltest du nicht mit Frauen zusammen sein?"

Oliver richtete sich auf und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Ich verspreche, dass es nur so lange ist, bis ich jemanden gefunden habe, mit dem ich wirklich zusammen sein will."

„Wir klingen echt alt, oder?", sagte Alicia. „Ich meine, wir beide stehen hier und klagen darüber, dass wir Singles sind. Wir sind in den besten Jahren unseres Leben und wir tun so, als ob wir alleine sterben werden. Was ist mit uns los?"

„Ich denke, dass es die Romantikerin in dir ist."

„Ich?" Alicia zog eine Grimasse. „Ich bin schrecklich unromantisch. Ich glaube nicht mal an Seelenverwandtschaft."

„Tust du nicht?", fragte er, überrascht aussehend.

„Ich denke, ich habe es mal getan... schau dir nur an, was passiert ist! Warum ist George auf der anderen Seite der Welt, während ich hier bin, ausgerechnet mit dir auch noch?"

„Oh, danke."

„So habe ich es nicht gemeint. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie ich hier mit dir gelandet bin, nach allem was passiert ist. Es scheint, als ob ich mich nur im Kreis bewegt habe. Ich bin wieder da, wo ich angefangen habe."

„Du denkst also, dass wir immer wieder zusammen enden werden?", fragte Oliver.

Alicia sah schnell weg. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Sie verstand nichts von dem, was im letzten Jahr mit ihr passiert war. Je mehr sie versuchte, das Warum dahinter zu verstehen, desto verwirrter wurde sie. Im Moment wollte sie nur unkompliziert und sorgenfrei sein.

„Wen kümmert's?", fragte sie laut. „Wen kümmert auch nur irgendwas davon? Wen kümmern Seelenverwandte oder Schicksalskreise? Wir sind jung und in Sydney. Wir sollten lachen und Spaß haben. Tiefsinnige und bedeutsame Unterhaltungen und Selbstprüfung können warten, bis wir älter sind. Ich möchte tanzen. Lass uns tanzen gehen!"

„Leesh, ich tanze nicht."

„Nichts da." Alicia nahm seine Hand und begann, ihn zurück zum Nachtclub zu ziehen. „Diese Art von tanzen ist nicht schwer. Du musst nicht mal deine Schritte zählen oder führen."

„Hast du was getrunken?", fragte Oliver, als sie die Treppen runterhasteten.

„Nur ein Glas. Wieso?"

„Die Alicia Spinnet, die ich mal kannte, würde nicht freiwillig so tanzen wie die Leute da drin."

„Weil ich prüde bin?"

„Na ja... ja."

Alicia kicherte. „Vielleicht werde ich lockerer."

„Gott steh uns allen bei", murmelte Oliver.

Sie zeigten ihre Stempel und gingen zurück in den Club. Dieses Mal wich Alicia der Tanzfläche nicht aus; sie zog Oliver genau in die Mitte davon. Das Lied war nur eine undefinierbare Mischung aus Wummern, Piepsen und einem grauenhaften Text, doch Alicia fühlte, wie sie durch ihren Körper schwappte. Sie hob die Arme und drehte sich. Oliver schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Größtenteils machte sie das nach, was die anderen Mädchen machte und tat einfach, was ihr Körper tun wollte. Sie tanzte ein paar Minuten lang vor Oliver, amüsiert über den geschockten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Plötzlich stieß jemand gegen sie und ließ sie gegen Oliver prallen. Er fing sie und hielt sie für einen Augenblick fest. Er roch wirklich gut, bemerkte sie abwesend.

Nicht wissend, was sie tun sollte, fing Alicia wieder an zu tanzen, diesmal gegen Oliver gepresst. Seine Hände glitten langsam hinunter zu ihren Hüften, die rhythmisch schwangen. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, damit sie ihm ins Ohr rufen konnte.

„Oliver, ich glaube, ich...

... will ein Kind von dir", sagte die Frau fröhlich.

Fred nickte und tat sein Bestes, weiterhin höflich zu lächeln. „Danke für das Angebot, Kay, aber ich suche momentan wirklich nicht nach jemandem, der meine Kinder austrägt. Wenn ich meine Meinung ändere, dann werde ich dir als erstes Bescheid sagen."

„Okay. Sagst du George, dass ich vorbeigekommen bin?"

„Natürlich. Wir sehen uns morgen, Kay."

Sie winkte, als sie vom Verkaufstresen zurücktrat. „Tschau, Fred! Tschau, Freds Freund!"

„Tschau", erwiderte Lee vorsichtig und versuchte, der Frau nicht in die Augen zu sehen, für den Fall, dass sie anbot, auch seine Kinder auszutragen.

„Sie ist weg!", rief Fred, sobald die Tür sich geschlossen hatte.

„Gott sei Dank." George kam aus dem Lagerraum, zerknittert und genervt aussehend. „Diese Kay-Tante macht mir eine Höllenangst."

Lee warf ihm einen matten Blick zu. „Ja, es muss grauenhaft sein, wenn Frauen sich euch an den Hals werfen. Wie halten es ihr nur aus?"

„Halt die Klappe. Kay ist keine normale Frau. Letzte Woche hat sie mir mitten im Laden einen Heiratsantrag gemacht! Sie ist furchteinflößend", sagte George entnervt.

„Aber hübsch", sagte Fred nachdenklich.

„Hübsch_irre_."

„Komm schon, Spinnet war auch nicht gerade ein Vorbild an Geistesgesundheit." Fred lachte und wich der Box an selbstauffüllenden Federkielen aus, die sein Bruder nach ihm warf.

„Aber wie habt ihr es geschafft, George? Wie habt ihr jede Frau in der Winkelgasse dazu gebracht, euch zu wollen?", fragte Lee neugierig.

George zuckte ungemütlich mit den Schultern und begann, ein paar Quittungen durchzugehen. „Frag mich nicht. Ich habe nichts getan, um sie zu ermutigen."

„Und genau deshalb wollen sie dich", sagte Angelina, als sie und Katie die Treppe runterkamen.

„Das stimmt. Du bist unser kleines Lamm, Georgie", fügte Katie hinzu und tätschelte ihm den Kopf.

„Geh weg", erwiderte er, verärgert nach ihr langend.

„Ich meine es ernst. Du bist zahm, nicht bedrohlich und süß. Unser kleines Georgie-Lamm", gurrte Katie.

Angelina schlang ihren Arm um Freds Taille und verbarg ein Lächeln. „Du weißt doch, dass Wölfe tote Tiere riechen können? Diese Frauen sind wie Wölfe."

„Warte", sagte Lee, verwirrt die Stirn runzelnd, „ist er ein Lamm oder ein verrottender Kadaver?"

„Vielleicht ist der verrottende Kadaver eines _Lamms_", sagte Fred weise.

„Ich bin weder noch und ihr alle gehört in die Klapse mit Kay", sagte George fest.

Angelina puffte ihn leicht in die Schulter. „Komm schon, wir machen doch nur Spaß. Es ist nicht schlimm, lieb und aufmerksam zu sein. Darum geben sich Frauen nicht mit Fred ab; sie merken sofort, dass er ein Arsch ist."

„Hey, ich möchte dich darüber informieren, dass sich die Frauen um mich scharen, wenn du nicht da bist. Ich habe extra einen Stab, mit dem ich sie zurückhalte. Jawohl. Weißt du, sie kommen sogar noch, nachdem ich ihnen mit dem Stab eins über den Schädel gegeben habe. So sehr wollen sie mich."

„Ja, Schatz."

„Klapsmühle", wiederholte George langsam und deutlich. Sich ein paar Boxen mit Federkielen schnappend, machte er sich daran, die Regale aufzufüllen, während Fred Angelina eine Liste mit jeder Frau vortrug, die angebaggert hatte, seitdem er aus der Schule raus war. George merkte sofort, dass der Großteil nur erfunden war.

Was_wollten_ die Frauen plötzlich von ihm? Sicher, er war in Hogwarts ziemlich beliebt gewesen, doch Fred war bei den Mädchen immer ein bisschen erfolgreicher gewesen. Mit einem Seufzer begann George, die Listen auszupacken. Es war komisch, dass sich alles so schnell vertauscht hatte. War er für diese Frauen wirklich nur eine Beute, die sie kauten und wieder ausspuckten?

Trotz alledem war George männlich. Er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit vom weiblichen Geschlecht; es waren die Motive, die ihn beunruhigten. Es fühlte sich falsch an, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der ihn nur wegen seines Aussehens oder seines Erfolgs wollte. Alicia hatte alles an ihm gewollt. _Das_ war die Art von Beziehung, die er wollte. Das Problem war, dass die Welt ihm weiterhin wunderschöne, willige Frauen zuwarf.

George hatte keine Zweifel, dass er eines Tages nachgeben würde. Er würde einfach versuchen müssen, nicht verrückt zu werden.

„Entschuldigung?"

George drehte sich um und sah sich einer sehr hübschen Frau gegenüber. Sie hatte große, grüne Augen und sehr rosige Lippen. Er wollte seinen Blick nicht mal unterhalb ihres Kinns wandern lassen. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er, seine Stimme heiser.

„Wo ist der Unterschied zwischen den Rechtschreibfederkielen und den Schlaue-Antwort-Federn?", fragte die Frau, den Kopf schief legend.

„Na ja, die Rechtschreibfedern wissen nicht, ob das, was Sie schreiben, richtig ist. Sie schreiben es nur richtig."

„Oh."

„Ja, und die Schlaue-Antwort-Federn schreiben richtig und geben Ihnen die korrekte Antwort."

„Wow." Sie griff um ihn herum, um sich einen Federkiel zu nehmen. Die Feder streifte seinen Arm. „Das klingt nützlich."

George lächelte locker und trommelte mit den Fingern auf eine Box. „Während der Prüfungen sind sie gut zu gebrauchen."

„Darauf würde ich wetten." Die Frau ließ ihre Finger langsam den Federkiel rauf und runter gleiten. „Was ist mit diesen Tagtraumzaubern? Kann man von allem träumen?"

„Die einzige Grenze ist Ihre Fantasie."

Sie kicherte leise. „Dann habe ich wohl Glück, dass ich eine lebhafte Fantasie habe. Was ist mit Ihren Liebestränken? Wie gut funktionieren die?"

George öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Warum flirtete er mit dieser Frau? Allein indem er sie ansah, wusste er, dass sie die Sorte Mädchen war, die ihn in Hogwarts ignoriert hätte. Sie hätte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, als er noch ein armer Weasley gewesen war. Die Frau hatte praktisch Dollar-Zeichen in den Augen.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Geld so problematisch sein könnte?

„Unsere Liebestränke sind sehr wirksam. Fragen Sie mal meine Freundin." George lachte übertrieben und die Lippen seiner ehemaligen Verfolgerin wurden ein wenig schmaler.

„Okay. Danke für Ihre Hilfe", sagte sie höflich. Sie legte den Federkiel ins Regal zurück und ging davon.

„Baaa."

George drehte sich um und sah Lee am Ende des Gangs stehen. Er wies drohend mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Allein dafür kriegst du einen fiesen Verlobungstoast. Ich wollte ja nett sein, aber jetzt werde ich viel fluchen und mich an Katie ranmachen."

„Tut mir Leid, Kumpel. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso du sie so hast abblitzen lassen. Ich meine, sie schien ganz nett. Nicht irre wie Kay oder furchteinflößend wie Isabel."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich auch nicht, warum ich sie habe abblitzen lassen. Es ist vielleicht noch zu früh nach Alicia."

„Zu früh?", echote Lee ungläubig. „Ihr beide habe euch schon vor Monaten getrennt. Irgendwann musst du über sie hinwegkommen."

„Ich weiß, dass es schon Monate her ist", sagte George, sich müde mit den Händen durch die Haare fahrend. „Seit ein paar Monaten getrennt zu sein, ist nichts im Vergleich mit den Jahren, die wir zusammen verbracht haben."

„Ich weiß, aber wenn du nicht darüber hinweg kommst, wirst du, äh..."

„Was? Für den Rest meines Lebens Jungfrau sein? Merlin bewahre."

„_Willst_ du, dass das passiert?"

„Natürlich will ich nicht, dass das passiert, du Idiot." George sammelte seine Kisten ein und marschierte zurück zum Verkaufstresen, gefolgt von Lee. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich einfach mit der ersten Frau schlafe, die mit über den Weg läuft. Ich wäre nicht besser als-"

Knall.

George hatte über die Schulter mit Lee geredet und nicht darauf geachtet, wohin er ging. Er war direkt in jemanden reingelaufen, und dieser jemand fiel zu Boden. George schaffte es, auf den Beinen zu bleiben, doch die Federkiele flogen in alle Richtungen.

„Scheiße. Es tut mir Leid. Alles klar?"

Die junge Frau auf dem Boden sammelte die Federkiele ein, die auf ihrem Schoß gelandet waren und stand auf. „Mir geht's gut, George. Du bist George, oder?"

„Ja. Tut mir Leid, Amy, ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass du es bist. Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich hingegangen bin. Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

„Nichts passiert." Sie blies sich eine Strähne dunkelblonden Haares aus der Stirn und lächelte. „Du weißt aber, wie man Frauen umhaut."

„Es tut mir unglaublich Leid." George nahm ihr die Federkiele ab und reichte sie zusammen mit den leeren Kisten an Lee weiter. „Kumpel, tu mir einen Gefallen und räum das hier auf, damit ich sicher gehen kann, dass Amy okay ist."

„Mit geht's gut, ehrlich."

„Bist du gekommen, um was zu kaufen? Du kannst alles, was du willst, zum halben Preis haben", sagte George, sie rüber zum Tresen und weg vom Chaos ziehend.

„Das musst du nicht tun. Ihr habt ein Geschäft, keine Wohltätigkeitsorganisation."

„Ich habe dich nur umgelaufen, weil ich zu beschäftig mit reden war und nicht aufgepasst habe. Sag mir, was du willst und es gehört dir zum halben Preis."

„Es war ein Unfall. Außerdem bin ich nur reingekommen, um nach euren Minimuffs zu fragen. Meine Nichte hat nächste Woche Geburtstag und ich habe mich gefragt, ob ihr einen zu ihr nach Manchester ausliefern könntet", sagte Amy.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das arrangieren können", sagte George fröhlich. Er nahm sich ein Blatt Pergament und einen selbstauffüllenden Federkiel von hinter dem Tresen und reichte sie Amy. „Schreib einfach die Details auf und wir liefern ihn ohne Zusatzkosten."

„Das ist sehr großzügig von dir." Amy lächelte dankbar und begann zu schreiben. Ohne aufzusehen sagte sie, „Ich habe von deinem Date mit Isabel gehört."

Er stöhnte. „Gibt es noch jemanden, der _nicht_ davon gehört hat?"

„Na ja, ich denke, dass es gut ist, dass du sie hast abblitzen lassen. Ihr Ego muss regelmäßig geplättet werden."

„Du weißt, dass ich sie habe abblitzen lassen? Ich dachte, sie erzählt jedem, dass es andersrum gewesen ist."

„Ich habe die echte Geschichte von einem der anderen Mädchen in Madam Malkin's gehört. Isabel war anscheinend ziemlich wütend darüber." Amy kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr habt die Winkelgasse auf mehr als nur eine Art zu einem besseren Ort gemacht."

George verbeugte sich galant. „Froh zu Diensten zu sein."

Amy reichte ihm den Federkiel und das Pergament. „Danke hierfür. Ich komme morgen mit dem Geld vorbei."

„Kein Problem. Man sieht sich, Amy."

„Wiedersehen, George."

Als sie weg war, drehte er sich um, um weiter die Regale aufzufüllen. Alle seine vier Freunde starrten ihn an. „Was?", wollte er wissen.

„Wer war das?", fragte Lee.

„Ihr Name ist Amy", war alles, womit George rausrückte.

„Sie arbeitet in der Magischen Menagerie", sprang Fred ein. „Sie war ein paar Mal hier, um mit uns zu reden."

„Uns?", fragte Angelina.

„Ich habe meinen Stab benutzt, Angel."

„Sie scheint nett zu sein", sagte Katie beiläufig.

„Sie_ist_ nett."

„Ja, am Anfang scheinen sie alle nett", sagte Angelina, die Augen zusammengekniffen. „Ich muss ein bisschen herumschnüffeln, bevor du mit ihr ausgehen darfst."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich mit ihr ausgehen will? Sie hat sicher noch kein Interesse an mir gezeigt", sagte George.

Katie hob spielerisch die Augenbrauen und begann _Mary Had A Little Lamb_ zu summen. Die anderen lachten und George sah sie finster an. „Ich gehe nach oben, Mittagspause", schnappte er. „Wenn ich wieder runterkomme, dann erwarte ich, dass ihr wieder normal seid. Kein Gerede über Lämmer oder Wölfe mehr. Verstanden?"

„Du weißt doch, dass wir dich nur ärgern, weil wir dich lieben und wollen, dass du glücklich wirst", sagte Katie.

„Ich bin glücklich", sagte George wenig überzeugend. Er ging nach oben, bevor jemand das in Frage stellen konnte. Er hatte keinen großen Appetit, also ging er stattdessen in sein Zimmer, um sich ein bisschen auszuruhen.

Während George die Schimmelflecken an der Decke in seinem Kopf zu Bildern zusammenfügte, ließ er seine Gedanken wandern. Warum hatte Alicia noch nicht geschrieben? Sie hatte den anderen gesagt, dass sie jeden Tag schreiben würde. Wo zur Hölle waren ihre Briefe? War sie zu beschäftigt mit Oliver? Zu beschäftigt mit Besenritten im Mondlicht und Knutschereien auf der Harbour Bridge?

Georges Zimmertür knallte auf und Fred kam hereingehüpft. Er sprang aufs Bett, wofür er sich einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von dessen anderem Besetzer einfing. „Also, was ist los?", fragte Fred.

„Nichts. Geh wieder runter, bevor Lee den Laden in Brand steckt."

„Seine Mittagspause ist vorbei, also ist er wieder weg. Ich weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Liegt an unserer außersinnlichen Zwillingsverbindung."

George seufzte. „Wir haben keine außersinnliche Zwillingsverbindung."

„Ich weiß trotzdem, dass etwas nicht stimmt", beharrte Fred. „Kann ich helfen, es in Ordnung zu bringen?"

„Ich fühle mich nur komisch und fehl am Platz. Es ist nicht dein Problem."

„Deine Probleme sind meine Probleme. Warum fühlst du dich fehl am Platz?"

George setzte sich auf und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Es ist, als ob... als ob ich in zwei verschiedene Richtungen gleichzeitig gezogen werde. Alicia ist hinter mir und der Rest meines Lebens liegt vor mir. Ich sitze mittendrin fest und weiß nicht, welchen Weg ich gehen soll."

Fred klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Tja, du hast nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Alicia ist weg und ich werde dich nicht Trübsal deswegen blasen lassen. Es sieht nicht gut aus, wenn der Besitzer eines Scherzartikelladens die ganze Zeit rumbrütet."

„Ich brüte nicht rum."

„Gegen dich sieht Snape aus wie ein Weihnachtself. Ich weiß! Wir gehen heute Abend alle zusammen aus! Das wird dich aufmuntern."

„Und wie soll mich das aufmuntern? Ich werde das fünfte Rad am Wagen sein", sagte George.

„Dann wirst du dir einfach ein sechstes Rad suchen müssen. Lad doch Amy ein", schlug Fred vor.

„Lass mich mit ihr in Ruhe. Da wird nichts passieren. Ich habe meine Lektion mit Isabel gelernt."

„Schön. Dann keine Dates mehr. Such dir im Pub ein schönes Mädchen, knutsch ein bisschen mit ihr rum und dann gehst du mit uns wieder nach Hause."

George runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. „Warum sollte ich das tun wollen?"

„Weil es perfekt ist! Du musst sie nicht kennen lernen, du musst dich nicht an sie binden und du kannst ein bisschen rumknutschen. Was kann man daran nicht mögen?"

Es klang schon irgendwie nett. All die schwierigen Dinge bei Dates wurden umgangen. Zögerlich sagte George, „Alicia würde das total hassen."

Fred grinste. „Tja, dann hast du wohl Glück, denn Alicia ist...

... mit mir hier", sagte Oliver selbstbewusst.

Alicia nickte dem Kerl, der ihren Ausweis aufgehoben und sie als Irin bezeichnet hatte, süffisant zu. Er hatte sie an der Bar in die Ecke getrieben, als sie gerade Getränke kaufte. Vom Alkohol ermutigt, war er ein wenig beharrlicher als zuvor. Alicia war kurz davor gewesen, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und des Bruchs des Geheimhaltungsabkommens angeklagt zu werden. Oliver war gerade rechtzeitig aufgetaucht und hatte dem Kerl gesagt, dass Alicia seine Freundin war.

„Du brauchst wirklich eine Fanfare, wenn du so zur Rettung eilst", sagte sie, ihm sein Bier reichend.

Er grinste sie an. „Ja, ich habe schon daran gedacht, jemanden einzustellen, der mit einer Trompete hinter mir herläuft."

Sie kämpften sich durch zum Tisch, der von Cassie und zwei anderen schottischen Spielern besetzt war. Die beiden Männer schienen um Cassies ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu kämpfen, während sie sich zurücklehnte und sich von den beiden mit Komplimenten überschütten und ihre Drinks bezahlen ließ. Alicia und Oliver setzten sich ihnen gegenüber und nahmen einen Schluck von ihren Getränken.

„Warum trinkst du Wasser? Hast du schon einen Schwips?", fragte Oliver, seinen Arm um Alicias Schultern legend.

Sein Atem an ihrem Hals ließ Gänsehaut entstehen. „Ich habe mir selbst ein Limit von zwei Drinks gesetzt! Ich habe mir geschworen, mich nie wieder zu betrinken!"

„_Wieder_? Du bist erst seit ein paar Tage aus der Schule raus!"

Alicia wurde rot und sah auf ihre Hände. „Ich habe mich in der Schule betrunken."

„Huh?"

„Ich habe mich in der Schule betrunken!", rief sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Warum hast du so was Bescheuertes getan?"

„Wegen dir!", sagte Alicia. Olivers Augen wurden groß und sie erklärte weiter. „Nachdem wir uns getrennt hatten, habe ich angefangen, dich zu vermissen und meine Entscheidung zu hinterfragen! Ich dachte, der Alkohol würde mich vergessen lassen!"

„Du hast mich vermisst?", fragte er, seine Lippen nur einen Zentimeter von ihrem Ohr entfernt.

„Natürlich! Du warst mein erster Freund! Ich dachte, ich würde ohne dich sterben! Dann – dann war da George."

„Du hast nicht an mich gedacht, als du George hattest", stellte Oliver fest.

„Zuerst schon. Ich habe euch die ganze Zeit miteinander verglichen!"

„Also willst du mich nur, wenn er nicht da ist."

Alicia wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Es war wahrscheinlich wahr, deshalb war es so schwer darüber zu reden. Sie drehte den Kopf um sich zu entschuldigen genau als er den Kopf drehte um ihr etwas anderes zu sagen. Ihre Lippen streiften sich für eine Sekunde. Keiner lehnte sich weg.

Oliver sprach als erstes. „Alicia, ich mag...

... deine Haare! Sie sind abgefahren!", rief sie, packte eine handvoll von Georges Haaren und küsste ihn.

Das war einfach, dachte er abwesend. Er hatte nicht mehr als ein halbes Dutzend Sätze zu ihr sagen müssen. Obwohl Fred behauptet hatte, dass es einfach sein würde, die richtige Frau zu finden, hatte George Zweifel gehabt. Anscheinend waren Frauen, die ein bisschen unverbindliches Knutschen wollten, nicht allzu rar.

Oh mein Gott. Sie hatte eine gepiercte Zunge.

Wenn er nur daran gedacht hätte, nach ihrem Namen zu fragen. Sich entscheidend, dass er später fragen würde, vertiefte George den Kuss und schlang seine Hand...

... um Alicias Taille. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an Olivers Schulter, als sie aus dem Nachtclub gingen.

„Schaffst du es alleine zu deinem Hotelzimmer zu apparieren?", fragte er.

„Ja, aber..." Alicia biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hielt an. Sie drehte sich zu Oliver um und fummelte mit einem der Knöpfe an seinem Hemd. „Aber nimmst du mich stattdessen mit in dein Hotelzimmer?"

-

Ü/N: 1. Mir gefällt es leider auch nicht. 2. Ich bin nur die Übersetzerin, Drohbriefe bitte an die Autorin. 3. Es wird noch mehr Cliffhanger dieser Art geben. 4. Bitte denkt noch mal daran, dass das hier **nicht** meine Schuld ist, also hinterlasst bitte, bitte einen Kommentar!


	2. Allein

Disclaimer: Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung, die Originalgeschichte gehört Jagged Epiphany und auch die hat sich nur das Harry-Potter-Universum ausgeliehen.

Ü/N: Der einzige Grund dafür, dass dieses Kapitel noch in diesem Jahrhundert online geht, ist Mondfee. Kein Scherz. Sie verdient Fanpost.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

_Die ganze Welt ist Bühne,_

_Und alle Frau'n und Männer bloße Spieler._

_Sie treten auf und gehen wieder ab,_

_Sein Leben lang spielt einer manche Rollen,_

_Durch sieben Akte hin._

**Wie es euch gefällt**, William Shakespeare

* * *

_Katie,_

_Ich bin's, Alicia. Erinnerst du dich noch von der Schule an mich? Blasse Haut, rote Haare. Habe mit dir zusammen Jägerin für Gryffindor gespielt._

_Nur ein Scherz, Kat. Ich weiß, dass es nur ein paar Tage gewesen sind. Ich habe versprochen, jeden Tag zu schreiben, aber ich habe keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Alles ging so schnell. Du musst mir versprechen, Angelina diesen Brief zu zeigen. Ich würde ihr ja auch einen schicken, aber ich habe Angst, dass George herausfinden könnte, dass ich euch beiden schreiben, ihm aber nicht. Wie geht es ihm überhaupt? Ob er gesund ist und so, meine ich. Isst er sein Gemüse? Angelina, pass ja auf, dass er genug Gemüse isst. Sei vorsichtig. Er wird dir sagen, dass er es gegessen hat und dann findest du eines Tages einen Haufen alter Erbsen in einer Topfpflanze._

_In Ordnung. In diesem Brief sollte es nicht um George gehen. Ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass es ihm gut geht. Ist er glücklich? Hat er mich erwähnt? Oh, ist ja auch egal. Ich benehme mich dämlich. Euch interessiert wahrscheinlich eher, was ich gemacht habe. Na ja, ich bin immer noch in Australien, was ja recht offensichtlich ist. Ich schreibe diesen Brief am Nachmittag meines fünften Tages hier._

_Es ist wunderschön in Sydney. Obwohl es Winter ist, ist der Himmel die ganze Zeit blau. Ich habe heute einen Sonnenbrand bekommen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es möglich ist, im Winter Sonnenbrand zu kriegen. Abgesehen vom ständigen Sonnenschein gibt es ein paar Kehrseiten. Es hat noch keiner ‚Wie geht's' zu mir gesagt und ich habe nicht ein einziges Känguru gesehen. Anscheinend leben die einzigen Kängurus in Sydney im Zoo. Ich nehme an, das macht Sinn. Es wäre ein bisschen schwierig für sie, beim Rumhüpfen den Autos auszuweichen._

_Die Arbeit ist schon jetzt stressig. Ich musste heute morgen eine Einleitung für mein Interview mit Oliver machen. Alles, was ich gemacht habe, war ein bisschen über Olivers Hintergrund und Statistiken zu schreiben. Der Senior-Korrenspondent (Francis) hat sie mir mit so vielen roten Anmerkungen zurückgegeben. Da stand was darüber, dass ich anscheinend Wörter falsch getrennt habe und einen Satz mit einer Präposition beendet habe. Diese Grammatikregeln sind aus dem 19. Jahrhundert! Anscheinend ist Francis aber ein Verfechter dieser Regeln. Ich habe mir heute ein Buch über Grammatik und Zeichensetzung gekauft._

_Ich bin immer noch dabei, meine Kollegen besser kennen zu lernen. Die Fotografin, Cassie, ist sehr nett. Ein bisschen zu leicht aufgeregt, vielleicht. Mein Boss runzelt andauernd die Stirn und der andere neue Korrespondent (Jacob) hat bisher kaum mit mir geredet. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich mag. Im Zug nach Leeds ist meine Tasche aus Versehen aus dem Gepäcknetz gefallen und hat ihm am Kopf getroffen. Ehrlich mal. Kann ich was dafür, was meine Tasche macht? Trotzdem ist es in Ordnung. Ich komme mit allen ganz gut klar._

_Ich habe Oliver letzte Nacht getroffen, das war nett. Schön, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen und so. Ihm geht's gut. Er lässt grüßen. Oliver geht's gut._

_Wie stehen die Dinge bei euch? Wie ist es, mit Typen zusammenzuleben? Lassen sie wirklich ihre Unterwäsche rumliegen? Was ist mit dem Geschäft? Läuft es gut? Hat Lee Spaß mit seinem Job?_

_Ich komme besser zum Ende. Eine Ladung Express-Post geht in zehn Minuten weg. Ich muss mich beeilen, wenn ich will, dass ihr das hier noch kriegt, bevor ihr mich wirklich vergesst. Bitte antwortet mir. Ich sterbe vor Neugier und will was von euch hören._

_Alles Liebe, immer,_

_Alicia Spinnet._

_P.S.: Oh, ich habe fast vergessen zu sagen, dass ich letzte Nacht in Olivers Hotelzimmer verbracht habe. Na ja. Tschüssi!_

Das Pergament glitt aus Katies Händen und segelte zu Boden. Bevor es überhaupt den Boden berührt hatte, war Katie bereits auf der Suche nach ihrem Zauberstab davongerannt. Sobald sie ihn gefunden hatte, Apparierte sie in die Winkelgasse.

Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze war brechend voll, wie immer. Die Schulferien garantierten, dass es immer eine gesunde Zahl von Kunden im Geschäft gab. Fred und George waren damit beschäftigt, ihr Nasenblutnugat vorzuführen, während Angelina kassierte. Katie drängte sich durch die Menge der angewiderten, aber neugierigen Zuschauer und bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihrer Freundin.

„Katie? Haben wir schon Mittag?", fragte Angelina und sah stirnrunzelnd auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Wir haben ein Problem", zischte Katie, die Frage übergehend.

„Was für ein Problem?"

„Ein großes!"

„Warum flüsterst du so?", fragte Angelina.

„Damit Fred und George es nicht hören!", sagte Katie, wobei ihrem Ton deutlich anzuhören war, dass das ja wohl offensichtlich war.

„Du willst nicht, dass sie es hören?"

„Nein!"

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass du die Klappe hältst, denn sie kommen hierher."

Katie gab ein leises, quietschendes Geräusch von sich und presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie lächelte gezwungen und drehte sich um. Fred und George kamen auf sie zu, grinsend und Blut von ihren Gesichtern wischend.

„Das lief gut. Ich vermute mal, dass wir eine Extraladung Nugat bestellen müssen", sagte Fred gut gelaunt.

„Was bringt dich schon so früh hierher?", fragte George Katie. „Angelinas Mittagspause ist erst in einer halben Stunde."

„Kann sie sie nicht schon früher machen? Ich muss oben was mir ihr besprechen", sagte Katie und versuchte, ruhig zu lächeln. Wenn die Zwillinge Ärger rochen, dann würden sie es in einer Sekunde raus haben. Die beiden schienen immer zu wissen, was los was, besonders wenn es sie nichts anging.

„Tut uns Leid. Wir brauchen sie hier unten an der Kasse, während wir die Kotzpastillen vorführen."

Katie zog einen Schmollmund. „Bitte, George."

„Es ist nur eine halbe Stunde", sagte Angelina und warf Fred einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„In Ordnung", gab er fast sofort nach. „Dann hau ab. Du hast eine Stunde."

George verdrehte die Augen. „Führen wir hier ein Geschäft oder nicht?"

Angelina küsste Fred auf die Wange und zwinkerte George zu. „Ich nehme an, dass das hier einer der Vorteile ist, wenn man mit dem Boss schläft."

George zog eine Grimasse. „Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, niemals darüber zu reden, was ihr beide hinter geschlossenen Türen macht."

„Bleib locker", riet Angelina, während sie Katie beim Arm nahm. „Vielleicht wärst du ja nicht so prüde, wenn du mal Sex kriegen würdest."

„Nicht", hauchte Katie und grub ihre Fingernägel in Angelinas Oberarm.

„Au. Mein Gott. Was hast du für ein Problem?"

„Alles klar?", fragte Fred, der leicht die Augenbrauen hob.

„Jep. Ist nur eine Frauensache. Nichts, was euch Kerle interessieren würde. Wir sehen uns später."

„Was ist los?", fragte Angelina, als sie die Treppe hinaufgezerrt wurde. „Deine Fingernägel haben Krater in meiner Haut hinterlassen, weißt du."

„Ich finde nicht, dass du George so aufziehen solltest. Es könnte sonst wirklich passieren, dass er losgeht und tut, was du vorschlägst."

„Na und? Er wäre viel lockerer, wenn er das machen würde."

Katie schob Angelina ins Apartment und knallte die Tür zu. „Bitte versprich mir, dass du aufhörst, ihm solche Dinge vorzuschlagen."

„Was auch immer du willst", sagte sie, ihrer Freundin einen besorgten Blick zuwerfend. „Seit wann kümmert es dich, was George tut oder lässt?"

„Es geht hier nicht um George. Wir haben ein Problem."

Angelina seufzte und ging weiter zur Küche. Sie fing gerade damit an, sich ein Sandwich zum Mittag zu machen, als Katie sich an den Tisch setzte. „Ich hoffe, es ist das Drama hier wert. Ich schulde Fred was hierfür. Nicht, dass es mir was ausmacht, die Schulden zu begleichen. Er denkt, dass ich es nicht so sehr mag wie er. Kerle denken solche bescheuerten Dinge, wenn es darum geht. Wie auch immer, es ist besser, wenn ich so tue, als würde ich es nicht wollen. Fred ist so süß, wenn er bettelt. Ist Lee auch so bei-"

„Alicia hat mit Oliver geschlafen!", platzte Katie plötzlich heraus.

Angelina drehte sich in Zeitlupentempo um. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Es stimmt. Sie hat in Australien mit ihm geschlafen. Was werden wir tun?"

Ihr Mittagessen völlig vergessen, ging Angelina rüber zum Tisch. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Sie hat es in ihrem Brief von heute morgen geschrieben. Der Anfang vom Brief war ganz normal. Da ging es nur um Kängurus und Grammatik. Am Ende hat sie einfach gesagt, dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hat, ganz beiläufig. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr die südliche Hemisphäre gut tut. Wir müssen sie zurückholen, bevor sie völlig den Verstand verliert."

Angelina runzelte die Stirn, während sie versuchte, zu verarbeiten, was ihr gerade erzählt worden war. Es machte keinen Sinn. „Ich glaube, ich muss den Brief lesen, bevor ich an dieser Unterhaltung teilnehmen kann."

„Mist." Katie sprang auf und riss ihren Zauberstab hervor. „Ich habe ihn zuhause gelassen. Ich bin in einer Sekunde wieder da."

Katie verschwand mit einem Knall und Angelina starrte auf die leere Stelle, die sie zurückgelassen hatte. Trotz Katies offensichtlicher Aufregung war Angelina nicht so überrascht, dass so etwas passiert war. Sie hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass es so früh sein würde. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass George derjenige wäre, der zuerst zusammenbrach. Sie hatte anscheinend Alicias Gefühle für Oliver unterschätzt.

Katie tauchte in dieser Sekunde wieder auf, ein Blatt Pergament fest mit der Hand umklammert. Sie schob es Angelina entgegen und setzte sich wieder. Es schnell überfliegend, konnte Angelina sehen, was Katie vorhin gemeint hatte. Der größte Teil des Briefes drehte sich um völlig banale Dinge. Nur ganz am Ende erwähnte sie es kurz.

„Ah. Siehst du, da gibt es nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst. Sie hat nur geschrieben, dass sie die Nacht in seinem Zimmer verbracht hat. Das bedeutet nicht unbedingt, dass etwas vorgefallen ist. Du überreagierst", versicherte Angelina ihr.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn, Ang. Warum sonst sollte sie nachts in seinem Zimmer sein?"

Sie schnaubte. „Wahrscheinlich um jedes Quidditchspiel noch einmal zu durchleben, das sie jemals zusammen gespielt haben. Du weißt du, wie Oliver ist."

„Ich_weiß_, wie Oliver ist. Darum mache ich mir Sorgen!", rief Katie. „Wie kannst _du_ so ruhig sein?"

„Erstens gibt es keine Beweise, dass sie irgendwas getan haben. Zweitens, wenn sie es doch getan haben, dann na und? Alicia könnte es meiner Meinung nach viel schlimmer treffen."

„Aber es wird jede von Georges Ängsten bestätigen. Er wird eine Panikattacke haben."

„Nein, wird er nicht", sagte Angelina fest. „Es geht ihm schon viel besser. Er macht ganz gut alleine weiter."

„Wenn sie beide einfach so weitermachen, dann werden sie niemals wieder zusammenkommen! George wird sie nicht zurücknehmen, wenn er weiß, was sie mit Oliver gemacht hat", sagte Katie, die sich immer mehr in ihre Aufregung hineinsteigerte.

Angelina beugte sich über den Tisch, um ihr sanft die Hand zu tätscheln. „Kat, du erinnerst dich doch daran, dass Alicia auf der anderen Seite der Welt ist, oder? Du weißt, dass sie und George für den Großteil ihrer Leben auf verschiedenen Kontinenten sein werden."

„Aber es gibt immer eine Chance. Es ist ein kleiner, heller Punkt am Ende des dunklen Tunnels, aber immerhin ist es etwas. Wenn sie beide ihre Jungfräulichkeit an andere Leute verlieren, dann wird es für immer aus sein. Alicia und George sind füreinander bestimmt."

Angelina konnte ihr Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Du bist eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin, Katie Bell."

„Ich kann nicht anders", sagte sie, die Augen senkend und mit einem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.

„Ich sag dir was, lass uns einen Brief an Alicia schreiben und um Klärung bitten. Dann werden wir zumindest wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben."

Katie nickte enthusiastisch. „Gut. Klärung. Gute Idee."

Angelina rief ein Stück Papier und einen Federkiel zu sich. „Hier, du fängst an und ich mache mein Mittagessen fertig."

Katie begann zu kritzeln und Angelina schmierte etwas Erdnussbutter auf ihr Brot. Während sie aß, schaute sie über Katies Schulter. „Was machst du da?", wollte Angelina wissen, nachdem ihre Augen über die Zeilen gewandert waren.

„Einen Brief schreiben. Und sprich nicht mit vollem Mund."

„So sollte das aber nicht aussehen. Gib mir das verdammte Ding."

Katie seufzte und nahm Angelinas Sandwich, als diese den Federkiel und das Pergament ergriff.

_Alicia,_

_wie ist Australien? Es klingt, als hättest du eine schöne Zeit. Kannst du mir als Souvenir einen Koala schicken?_

_Hier ist alles klar. Fred und Angelina streiten sich kaum und Lee liebt seinen Job. Ich werde jeden Tag zuversichtlicher, was meine UTZe angeht. Ich habe sogar angefangen, Medizinfachbücher zu kaufen. Was George angeht – ihm geht es schon viel besser. Ich bin sicher, dass er gerne einen Brief von dir kriegen würde. Hast du die Einladung für die Verlobungsparty bekommen? Lee und ich zählen darauf, dass du kommst._

_**Katie ist lächerlich höflich. Leesh, ich beschlagnahme hiermit den Brief von ihr. Dieser ganze Smalltalk ist sinnlos. Dieser Brief hat einen Zweck, und zwar nur einen Zweck. Wir wollen etwas wissen.**_

_**Hast du oder hast du nicht mit Oliver Wood geschlafen?**_

_Es tut mir Leid, Alicia. Das Leben mit Fred und George hat Angelina ungehobelt werden lassen. Na ja, ungehobelter als vorher._

_**Und mit Katies abschweifenden Allgemeinheiten hätten wir noch den ganzen Tag hier gesessen. Wenigstens bin ich zum Punkt gekommen.**_

_Ignorier sie, Alicia. __Es stimmt, dass wir eine Erklärung brauchen, was du und Oliver getan habt, aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, aus dem wir dir geschrieben haben. Wir vermissen dich sehr._

_**Oh ja. Na ja. Das versteht sich ja wohl von selbst.**_

_Aber man sollte es trotzdem sagen. Wir vermissen dich alle, Leesh. Es ist nicht dasselbe ohne dich._

_**Warum bist du überhaupt mit in Olivers Zimmer gegangen? Hast du von Anfang an vorgehabt, mit ihm zu schlafen? Warum? Ich meine, abgesehen vom offensichtlichen Grund, dass er einfach heiß ist. Ich dachte, du wärst über ihn hinweg?**_

_Ich habe das Pergament von Angelina konfisziert. Ich wollte es nicht so taktlos ausdrücken, aber ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, was passiert ist. Antworte hierauf sobald du kannst._

_Wir lieben und vermissen dich._

_Katie und Angelina_

_P.S.: Angelina ist verantwortlich für die Erdnussbutterflecken auf dem Brief._

„Und jetzt warten wir ab", sagte Angelina, während Katie das Pergament zusammenfaltete.

xxxxx

Und sie warteten… und warteten noch ein bisschen mehr. Katie wurde so angespannt, dass Lee dachte, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Selbst wenn es um sein Leben gegangen wäre, hätte er nicht erklären können, was es war. Was auch immer geschehen war, er musste es ausbügeln. Als er eines Abends mit einem Strauß roter Rosen von der Arbeit zurückkehrte, starrte Katie ihn nur an.

„Warum, um Himmels Willen, hast du die mitgebracht?"

Lee hielt ihr die duftenden Blumen entgegen. „Weil ich dich liebe und du wunderschön bist. Ähm, und es tut mir Leid."

„Was hast du angestellt?", fragte sie resigniert.

„Na ja, ich bin nicht ganz sicher. Aber es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte… was auch immer ich getan habe, um dich wütend zu machen, nicht tun."

„Wütend? Ich bin nicht wütend."

„Du hast in den letzten zwei Tagen kaum mit mir gesprochen." Lee senkte seine dunkelbraunen Augen und sagte, „Wenn dir Zweifel gekommen sind, dann kannst du es mir einfach sagen."

„Zweifel?", polterte Katie. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Du warst abwesend und wolltest mir nicht sagen, was los ist. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es etwas mit mir zu tun hat. Etwas, das du mir nicht sagen wolltest."

Katie merkte plötzlich, was sie getan hatte. Weil sie sich so viele Sorgen um Alicia und Georges zerstörte Beziehung gemacht hatte, hatte sie Lee vernachlässigt. Er gehörte zu der Art von Leuten, die ständig Aufmerksamkeit und Bestätigung brauchten. Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, tadelte Katie sich selbst.

„Dummer Mann." Sie warf die Blumen beiseite und küsste ihn fest. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie ihn nicht haben wollte, dass er zu überrascht war, um den Kuss gleich zu erwidern.

Katie löste sich schließlich von ihm und umarmte ihn. „Lass uns heute Abend Essen gehen."

„Was? Aber es ist-"

„Komm schon, du wolltest doch unbedingt das Restaurant die Straße runter ausprobieren." Sie schnappte sich ihre Jacken vom Garderobenhaken und schob Lee zur Tür raus.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte er zögerlich, während sie die Tür hinter ihnen abschloss.

Katie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte beruhigend. „Es ist ganz schön viel nicht in Ordnung mit einer Menge von Leuten, aber mit uns beiden war es nie besser, soweit es mich betrifft. Ich hatte nur ein paar schlechte Tage, die absolut gar nichts damit zu tun haben, wie ich dir gegenüber fühle."

„Kann ich dabei helfen, das auszubügeln, was dir Sorgen macht?"

„Süßer, ich glaube nicht, dass man es überhaupt ausbügeln kann", sagte Katie ernst.

Während Lee und Katie ihr Abendessen genossen, taten Fred, George und Angelina dasselbe. Leider war die Unterhaltung dabei nicht halb so angenehm.

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum ihr plötzlich noch jemanden eingestellt habt. Ist es, weil ich letztens eine halbe Stunde früher meine Mittagspause genommen habe?", fragte Angelina.

„Wir mussten einfach ein bisschen expandieren", beschwichtigte Fred.

„Und es sieht professioneller aus, wenn wir eine bezahlte Angestellte haben", fügte George hinzu.

Fred stöhnte, als Angelina abrupt ihre Gabel fallen ließ. „Willst du etwa andeuten, dass ich nicht professionell genug für euren Scherzartikelladen bin? Oder ist es, weil ich nichts zur Miete beitrage? Ihr habt beide zugestimmt, dass ich nicht bezahlen muss, wenn ich im Laden mitarbeite."

„Ich dachte nur, dass du dir vielleicht lieber einen eigenen Job suchen würdest. Zusammen zu arbeiten und zu wohnen könnte womöglich doch nicht so gut klappen", sagte George sanft. Zumindest dachte er, dass es sanft gewesen war. Fred ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

„Du willst nicht, dass ich im Laden arbeite. Spuck es schon aus. Warum feuerst du mich nicht einfach?"

George verdrehte die Augen. „Schön. Du bist gefeuert."

Angelina keuchte vor Wut auf. „Fred! Sag ihm, dass er das nicht machen kann!"

„Sag ihr, dass wir hier ein Geschäft zu führen haben."

Fred stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde mich nicht zwischen euch beiden entscheiden. Ich weiß nicht, was hier los ist, aber ihr beide hört besser auf, euch wie Kleinkinder zu benehmen, bevor ich euch beide feuere. Klärt die Sache."

Fred stürmte davon und George und Angelina senkten ihre Blicke auf ihre Teller. Angelina sprach als Erste. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal hören würde, wie Fred Weasley jemandem sagt, er solle erwachsen werden."

„Er hat aber Recht", sagte George leise. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so provoziert habe."

„Sagst du mir, was los ist? Du forderst Streits nur heraus, wenn was nicht in Ordnung ist."

„Oh, es könnte etwas damit zu tun haben, dass Alicia schon mithilfe von Oliver über mich hinweg ist."

„Hinweg?"

„Ich glaube, da war ein Hotelzimmer im Spiel."

Angelinas Magen zog sich zusammen. „Warte mal. Woher weißt du davon?"

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin in deiner Mittagspause hochgekommen, um dich was zu fragen. Du und Katie wart weg, aber da lag ein Brief auf dem Tisch."

„Ups." Sie zog eine Grimasse. In ihrer Eile, zur Eulenpost zu Apparieren, hatten sie und Katie den Brief mitten in der Küche liegen lassen. „Okay, aber rein logisch gesehen, wissen wir nicht, ob irgendwas passiert ist. Die Wortwahl lässt keinen genauen Schluss zu."

„Was denkst du persönlich?"

Angelina antwortete nicht. Sie brauchte es auch nicht; George sah die Antwort in ihren Augen. Er stand auf und begann, den Tisch abzuräumen. „Alicia hat in ihrem Brief nach dir gefragt", sagte Angelina schwach.

„Sie wollte, dass ich mein Gemüse esse. Wie romantisch", sagte er trocken.

Angelina stand auf und riss ihm die Teller aus der Hand. „Na und, was wenn sie es getan haben? Was ist groß dabei?"

George drehte sich um und drehe den Heißwasserhahn über dem Spülbecken auf. „Groß dabei ist, dass ich immer gedacht habe, dass Alicia meine Erste wäre und dass ich ihr Erster sein würde. Es war wichtig für mich. Sie hat es mir angeboten, in der Nacht, als wir uns getrennt habe, weißt du. Ich habe ihr einen Korb gegeben. Eigentlich habe ich sie zurückgewiesen. Diese eine Nacht hätte alles ändern können."

„Mit allem nötigen Respekt, ich bezweifle, dass du so gut bist." Angelina ließ den Stapel Teller ins Wasser platschen, wobei sie beide nass wurden. „Alicia hatte vor zu gehen, egal was passierte. Dieser eine Moment, egal wie spektakulär er gewesen wäre, hätte nichts geändert."

„Aber wenigstens hätte ich gegen Oliver gewonnen", murmelte George düster.

„Ist es wirklich so wichtig?"

„Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn Fred seine Jungfräulichkeit an Marietta Edgecombe oder jemand anderen, den du nicht magst, verloren hätte?"

„Edgecombe würden ein paar Zähne fehlen und Fred würde auf allen Vieren darum betteln müsse, dass ich ihn jemals wieder ansehe", gab Angelina zu.

„Siehst du? So sehr ich deinen Rat schätze, du hast keine Ahnung, was ich durchmache."

„Ja, aber du kannst das nicht alleine durchstehen."

George nickte. „Ich werde das nicht alleine durchstehen. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, das hinter mir zu lassen. Wirklich weiterzumachen, meine ich. Keine unverbindlichen Knutschereien mehr für mich. Bist du bereit, den Abwasch alleine zuende zu machen?"

„Wieso? Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Angelina.

„Mich umziehen."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich ausgehe", erwiderte er knapp.

„Wohin?"

„Nur raus. Wartet nicht auf mich."

Bevor Angelina irgendwas sagen konnte, hatte George vor sich hinsummend die Küche verlassen. Sie mochte diese Situation überhaupt nicht. Trotzdem wusste sie noch immer nicht, was sie sagen konnte. So sehr sie Alicia liebte, sie mochte es nicht, George unglücklich zu sehen. Anders als Katie hatte sie keine Illusionen über den Stand ihrer Beziehung. Es war lange vorbei, aber Georges Idee, sich einfach mit irgendeinem anderen Mädchen einzulassen, schien nicht so, als würde sie viel helfen.

In der Tat würde Angelina sogar darauf wetten, dass es alles auf lange Sicht gesehen nur noch schlimmer machte.

xxxxx

_Katie,_

_wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man einen Nervenzusammenbruch hat? Ich glaube, ich habe einen. Mir ist schwindlig und ich kann nicht richtig atmen. Ich fühle mich, als müsste ich mich übergeben, obwohl ich den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen habe. Wenn meine Sicht verschwimmt, werde ich das Telefon nehmen und… oh Gott. Wie ist die Notfallnummer in Australien? Ist es 911, oder ist das nur in Amerika?_

_Tut mir Leid. Du weißt ja nicht, wie man mit einem Telefon umgeht. Es tut mir Leid. Alles ist so viel schlimmer geworden seit meinem letzten Brief. Sogar der Brief von euch beiden konnte mich nicht aufmuntern._

_Ich muss euch sehen. Ich muss mit jemandem reden. Niemand außer dir und Angelina kann mir helfen. Niemandem in diesem Land bin ich wichtig. Ich habe heute Morgen geweint. Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten nicht geweint. Ich bin einsam und ich stecke in Schwierigkeiten. Ich will nach Hause kommen._

_Oh nein. Die Rezeption hat gerade angerufen. Jemand will mich sehen._

Angelina drehte das Pergament um. „Was? Das war's? Es hört einfach so auf?"

„Ja." Katie kaute ängstlich auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Was sollen wir tun?"

„Sie hat nicht mal die Frage beantwortet. Ich habe sie unterstrichen, Teufel noch mal", sagte Angelina und warf dem Brief böse Blicke zu.

„Was, wenn ihr was zugestoßen ist? Was, wenn sie krank geworden ist und sie hat diese Nummer beim Telefon ausprobiert, aber es hat nicht geklappt und sie ist alleine in ihrem Hotelzimmer gestorben?"

„Wenn sie gestorben ist, wer hat dann den Brief geschickt, Katie?"

„Alicia wurde ermordet", keuchte sie entsetzt.

„Okay. Das reicht erst mal für dich." Angelina zog Katies Kaffeetasse außer deren Reichweite. „Alicia ist nicht tot. Sie hat nur irgendeine Art Krise."

„Sie braucht uns."

„Ich weiß."

„Wie teuer sind Portschlüssel nach Australien?", fragte Katie.

„Ein paar hundert Galleonen, nehme ich an. Wieso?"

„Weil eine von uns nach Australien gehen muss."

Angelina lachte laut. „Oh ja. Hast du dreihundert Galleonen rumliegen?"

„Du bist diejenige mit dem Job."

„Du weißt, dass meine Arbeit im Laden nur meine Lebenserhaltungskosten deckt und nicht mehr."

Katie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Tja, Lee hat noch kein Gehalt bekommen. Was ist mit Fred?"

„Er ist nicht reich genug, um einfach dreihundert Galleonen ohne Fragen über den Tisch zu schieben. Er wird wissen wollen, wofür die sind. Was werde ich dann sagen?", wollte Angelina wissen. „Oh, hey, Baby, kann ich dreihundert Galleonen haben, damit ich einen Portschlüssel kaufen und zur anderen Seite der Welt reisen kann, um jemandem zu helfen, den du nicht mal ausstehen kannst?"

„Dann George?"

Angelina schüttelte den Kopf, als ob sie ihn bereits gedanklich aussortiert hätte. „Ich werde ihn nicht da reinziehen. Außerdem haben er und Fred ein Gemeinschaftskonto bei Gringotts. Er könnte auf keinen Fall so viel abheben, ohne dass Fred misstrauisch wird."

Katie seufzte niedergeschlagen und sah sich hilflos in der Küche um. Es musste eine Antwort geben. Ein Weg, um schnell an Geld zu kommen. Es traf sie plötzlich. „Angelina… du könntest immer noch zu deiner Mutter gehen…"

„Auf keinen Fall."

„Es würde einfach-"

„Nein!", schnappte Angelina. „Ich habe sie nicht grundlos aus meinem Leben rausgeschnitten. Wenn ich um Hilfe bettelnd bei ihr ankomme, dann wird sie mir vorhalten können, dass sie es ja gleich gesagt hat. Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn Leute das zu mir sagen. Sie steht außer Frage, also überleg weiter, Katie."

„Dein Vater?", fragte sie zögerlich, die Antwort bereits ahnend.

„Ja, klar! Als wenn er Geld übrig hätte, jetzt wo die kleine Wie-heißt-sie-gleich-Göre da ist."

„Das hatte ich mir gedacht", sagte Katie steif.

„Schau, ich will Alicia genauso sehr helfen wie du. Ich werde nur nicht zurück zu meinen Eltern rennen, wenn ich nicht mal weiß, wie schlimm es ist. So wie wir Leesh kennen, hat sie wahrscheinlich einfach einen miesen Haarschnitt verpasst gekriegt oder so."

„Es klang schlimmer als das."

„Ein sehr mieser Haarschnitt."

Katie sah sie finster an. „Das ist kein Witz."

Angelina seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Ich weiß. Kannst du nicht zu deiner Familie gehen?"

„Nein. Meine Eltern machen sich sowieso schon genug Sorgen um mich. Sie denken, dass ich mit Lee ein Leben in Armut führe."

„Wie ist es mit einem deiner Brüder?"

„Du hast ganz offensichtlich keine", sagte sie trocken. „Sie suchen alle nach Beweisen, dass Lee nicht gut genug für mich ist. Wenn ich sie um Geld bitte, dann ist es so, als ob ich zugebe, dass er mich nicht versorgen kann."

Angelina ließ sich in den Stuhl zurückfallen. „Wir müssen ihr so gut wie wir können mit einem Brief helfen."

„Um ihr helfen zu können, müssen wir erst mal wissen, was eigentlich los ist. Was glaubst du, ist passiert?"

„Sie hat noch mal mit Oliver geschlafen?"

„Oder er hat sie verletzt, weil er sie zurückgewiesen hat", schlug Katie vor.

„Oder sie…" Angelina ließ den Satz mysteriös in der Luft hängen.

„Oder sie was?"

„Ihr ist übel, oder? Magenprobleme, hat sie gesagt."

Katies Augen wurden groß. Sie sah über ihre Schulter, obwohl niemand sonst in der Wohnung war. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie… schwanger sein könnte?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir können es nicht wirklich ausschließen."

„Es ist nur ein paar Tage her. Ist es nicht ein bisschen früh für morgendliche Übelkeit? Wie lange dauert das normalerweise?"

Angelina sagte, „Sieht es so aus, als ob ich so was weiß? Du bist diejenige, die Krankenschwester werden will."

„Ich? Ich habe genug Schwierigkeiten damit, mir die Namen von all den Knochen und Muskeln zu merken!"

„Wir werden sie einfach geradeheraus fragen müssen."

„Nein, wir werden einfach fragen, was los ist. Wir können sie nicht fragen, ob sie schwanger ist. Das ist viel zu unverschämt und aufdringlich."

„Was ist, wenn sie es ist", sagte Angelina leise. „Dann kann sie nur noch ein paar Monate herumreisen. Auch wenn sie ihr Mutterschaftsurlaub geben, würde sie ein Kind durch die Weltgeschichte schleppen müssen."

„Armes Mädchen. Sie muss total entsetzt sein." Katies Augen schwammen in Tränen. „Sie muss so verängstigt und verwirrt und einsam sein."

„Oliver sollte seinen Teil besser übernehmen", grollte Angelina bedrohlich.

„Ooh. Ich könnte schon nächstes Jahr Patin sein", sagte Katie, ihre Tränen vergessend und die Hände aufgeregt zusammenklatschend.

„Du? Wovon redest du? Sie würde natürlich mich nehmen."

„Du magst Kinder noch nicht mal!"

„Ich werde Alicias Baby mögen. Sie wird natürlich mich nehmen, weil ich schon länger ihre Freundin bin", erwiderte Angelina, als wäre das sonnenklar.

„Nur, weil du auf dem Bahnsteig in sie gerannt bist! Sie wird Lee und mich nehmen, weil wir die Verantwortungsvollsten aus unserer Gruppe sind."

„Sie wird niemals Lee nehmen. George wird der Pate sein."

„In welchem Paralleluniversum würde er jemals zustimmen, der Pate von Alicias und Olivers Kind zu sein? Du bist ein Idiot."

Angelina schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Kinder übernehmen schlechte Angewohnten so schnell. Ich beleidige keine Leute, also bin ich natürlich die bessere Wahl."

„Du fluchst mehr als ich", protestierte Katie.

Angelina sah hinunter auf den Brief vor sich. Es war eine merkwürdige Vorstellung, dass Alicia – die Vorsichtige und Prüde ihrer Gruppe – sich in einem fremden Land von ihrem Ex schwängern ließ. „Ich denke, wir sollten ihr einen Brief schreiben, bevor ich zurück zum Laden gehe."

„Gute Idee." Katie rief etwas Pergament und einen selbstnachfüllenden Federkiel zu sich. „Ich fange an."

_Alicia,_

_Ich verspreche dir, dass du keinen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommst. Was auch immer es ist, so schlimm kann es nicht sein. Wir werden dich immer unterstützen. Wir können leider nicht nach Australien kommen, aber wir helfen dir durch was immer es ist. Auch, wenn es Monate dauern sollte. Wir werden dich nicht verurteilen._

_**Hey, Leesh, Angelina hier. Ich hoffe, du denkst nicht, dass du uns nichts anvertrauen kannst, nur weil wir auf verschiedenen Kontinenten sind. Sag uns, was los ist und wir helfen dir, da rauszukommen. Auch wenn es die Art von Problem sein sollte, die dir zum Beispiel für den Rest deines Lebens anhängt.**_

_Was Angelina sagen will, ist, dass es kein zu großes oder zu kleines Problem gibt. Wir sind vielleicht nicht direkt an deiner Seite, aber wir versprechen dir, dass wir die ganze Zeit bei dir sind. Die Sache ist nur, dass wir wirklich wissen müssen, was los ist, bevor wir helfen können._

_**Schäm dich nicht, es uns zu erzählen. Wie Katie schon gesagt hat, wir werden dich nicht verurteilen. Oder ihn, wenn wir schon dabei sind. Es sei denn, du willst, dass wir ihm weh tun… dann werden wir es auch. Ohne Fragen zu stellen.**_

_Ignorier sie. Niemand wird irgendwem weh tun. Antworte auf diesen Brief so bald du kannst, weil wir uns wirklich große Sorgen um dich machen._

_Alles Liebe, immer,_

_Katie und Angelina._

_P.S.: Ich habe für meine jüngeren Cousins und Cousinen in den letzten Jahren oft den Babysitter gespielt. Angelina hat keine Erfahrung mit Kindern._

„Und warum hast du das P.S. rangehängt?", fragte Angelina spitz.

„Weil es wahr ist." Katie streckte ihr die Zunge raus und faltete den Brief zusammen. „Kinder haben Angst vor dir."

Sie lächelte ruhig und erwiderte, „Alicia wird denken, dass du durchgeknallt bist. Sie wird dir ihr Kind definitiv nicht anvertrauen."

xxxxx

Es dauerte weitere drei Tage, bevor Alicias Brief ankam. Angelina fand es besonders schwer, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich Alicia alleine und verängstigt an einem unbekannten Ort vorzustellen. Es brauchte all ihre Willenskraft, um nichts an Fred zu verraten und zu verlangen, dass er das Geld für einen Portschlüssel rausrückte. Das Einzige, was sie davon abhielt, war das Wissen, dass er es George erzählen würde, was seine momentane gute Laune ruinieren würde.

Seitdem er von Alicia und Oliver erfahren hatte, war George jeden Abend ausgegangen. Er wollte nicht sagen, wo er hinging oder mit wem, doch er kam immer glücklich nach Hause. George aus dem Haus zu haben, machte Fred glücklich, was wiederum Angelina auf viele Arten zufrieden stellte. Sie fand es sinnlos, die allgemeine gute Laune mit ihren Annahmen zu zerstören.

Nach dem Abendessen an jedem Abend ging George aus, Angelina und Fred wieder alleine zurücklassend.

„Was wollen wir heute machen?", fragte Angelina, sich auf Freds Schoß niederlassend.

„Na ja, ich habe da noch die ganzen Lebensläufe, die ich durcharbeiten muss. George will bis morgen meine Top-Drei-Kandidaten."

„Ich nehme an, dass könntest du tun…"

Fred hielt sie fest, als sie aufstehen wollte. „Oder ich könnte einfach zufällig drei Personen aussuchen und die Zeit mit etwas Angenehmerem verbringen."

„Oh nein, Schatz. Ich würde dich niemals von deiner wichtigen Arbeit abhalten wollen", sagte Angelina so ernst, wie sie es zustande brachte.

„Deshalb hast du dich auf mich gesetzt, hmm? Versuchst, mich nicht abzulenken?" Freds Fingerspitzen tanzten über ihre Rippen, sodass sie kicherte und versuchte, ihn wegzuschieben. „Du bist die am meisten ablenkende Person auf der Welt, Angel."

„Ich lenke dich noch ein bisschen mehr ab, wenn du aufhörst, mich zu kitzeln."

Angelina rutschte von seinem Schoß und er stand auf. Sie gewann das Rennen zum Schlafzimmer und sprang aufs Bett. Fred kletterte über sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du hier bist."

„Ich würde nirgendwo sonst auf der Welt sein wollen", sagte sie, ihn fest umarmend.

„Und hier war ich, denkend, dass du mich nur benutzt, um von deiner Mutter wegzukommen", scherzte er.

„Das auch."

Fred lachte und küsste ihre Schultern und ihr Schlüsselbein. Sie versuchte gerade, ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, als eine bekannte Eule durch das offene Fenster hereinschwebte. Katies Eule ließ einen Brief auf Freds Kopf fallen und drehte wieder ab, raus aus dem Zimmer.

„Was zur Hölle ist denn jetzt los?", murmelte Fred, verärgert von der Unterbrechung.

Angelina schnappte sich den Brief. „Das wird für mich sein, von Katie."

„Du siehst Katie jeden Tag! Könnt ihr beide es nicht aushalten, mehr als ein paar Stunden voneinander getrennt zu sein?"

„Sei fair, wir haben uns sieben Jahre lang ein Zimmer geteilt. Es ist ein bisschen schwer, sich so schnell umzugewöhnen."

„Jah, mein Herz blutet." Fred zupfte ungeduldig am Saum ihres T-Shirts.

„Ich versuche hier zu lesen", sagte sie, nach ihm schlagend als wäre er eine Fliege.

_A.,_

_Habe ihn! Werde ihn nicht öffnen, bis du da bist. Beeil dich!_

_K._

„Wir gehen rüber zu Lee und Katie", sagte Angelina, Fred fortschiebend.

„Warum? Ich will aber mit dir hier bleiben", jammerte er.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern", beruhigte sie ihn.

Fred stöhnte und setzte sich auf. Er warf Angelina einen finsteren Blick zu, als sie ihre Kleidung richtete. „Was kann so wichtig sein, dass du Katie unbedingt in dieser Sekunde sehen musst?"

„Es ist eine Frauensache."

„Natürlich ist es das", seufzte er.

„Ich verspreche, dass wir in weniger als einer Stunde zurück sind." Angelina rutschte vom Bett und nahm seine Hand. Sie zog ihn wieder den Flur hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Sie schob ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. „Bitte schön. Wir sehen uns da."

„Hierfür schuldest du mir wirklich was", warnte er sie.

Er Apparierte und Angelina lächelte. „Ich nehme an, dann werde ich meine Zähne zusammenbeißen und es ertragen müssen."

In Lees Wohnung wurde schnell klar, dass ihre Pläne auch von Alicias Brief durchkreuzt worden waren. Lee saß schmollend im Wohnzimmer, während Katie vor ihm auf und ab ging.

„Das hat aber gedauert", sagte Katie vorwurfsvoll.

Angelina verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin gekommen, sobald ich deinen Brief hatte. Deine Eule sollte lernen, schneller zu fliegen."

„Sparkles ist eine exzellente Fliegerin."

„Egal. Also, wann hast du ihn bekommen?"

„Vor einer halben Stunde."

„Du hast ihn nicht aufgemacht? Nicht mal ein kleiner Blick?"

„Nein. Ich habe zu viel Angst."

„Worüber zum Teufel redet ihr?", wollte Lee wissen.

Die Mädchen ignorierten ihn und verschwanden in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Fred setzte sich neben Lee und fragte, „Verstehst du sie auch nur ein Stück?"

„Nope."

„Gut. Wollt ich nur wissen."

Im anderen Zimmer saßen Angelina und Katie nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Alicias ungeöffneter Brief lag zwischen ihnen.

„Bereit?", fragte Angelina, den Umschlag aufreißend.

„Nein", antwortete Katie ehrlich.

Angelina zog das Blatt Pergament hervor und entfaltete es langsam.

_Mädchen,_

_Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs stehe. Mein Magen tut weiter weh, auch wenn ich nichts gegessen habe. Ich habe seit zwei Tagen durchgehend Kopfschmerzen. Ich hoffe, morgen fühle ich mich besser. Ich muss morgen früh vor dem Quidditchspiel Oliver interviewen._

_Oh Gott. Ich habe es letztes Mal vergessen zu erwähnen. Mein Boss hat herausgefunden, dass ich Oliver nahe stehe und jetzt will er so eine Art Exposé. Ich soll darüber reden, wie Oliver wirklich ist. Er will die __dreckigen Geheimnisse__ von Oliver! Er will alles über seine Romanzen in Hogwarts wissen. Wie kann ich ihm sagen, dass ich Olivers einzige Hogwarts-Romanze bin? Ich kann Oliver oder mich selbst nicht so bloßstellen. Was soll ich tun?_

_Denkt ihr, dass ich etwas Einblick Gewährendes produzieren kann, ohne Oliver beschämen zu müssen oder ihn dazu zu bringen, mich zu hassen? Ich kann sein Vertrauen nicht so verraten. Ich kann ihm das einfach nicht antun. Besonders nach dem, was Freitagnacht passiert ist._

_Wisst ihr was, Olivers Interview ist mein geringstes Problem. Die wirklich schlechten Nachrichten sind, dass ich nicht zur Verlobungsparty kommen kann. Ich habe meinem Boss das Datum genannt und er hat unseren Terminplan überprüft. Wir sind bis nächsten Februar völlig ausgebucht._

_Das bedeutet: keine Verlobungsparty für mich. Das bedeutet, dass ich es ganz alleine schaffe, den Heilig-Abend-Schwur schon im ersten Jahr zu brechen._

_Ich darf jetzt nicht anfangen zu weinen. Ich treffe mich mit Oliver zum Mittagessen und er wird es merken. Er will darüber ‚reden', was am Freitag passiert ist. Er holt mich in einer Stunde ab. Hoffentlich habe ich bis dahin Appetit bekommen. Im Moment kann ich nicht mal an Essen denken, ohne dass mir schlecht wird._

_Ich denke, ich sehe euch beim Klassentreffen in zehn Jahren._

_Alicia._

Als Angelina vom Brief aufsah, sah sie Katie lautlos weinen. Ohne etwas zu sagen, legte sie den Arm um ihre still schluchzende Freundin und umarmte sie. Sie saßen noch immer schweigend so da, als Fred und Lee in den Raum geplatzt kamen.

„Okay, wir wollen wissen, was hier los ist", sagte Fred.

„Katie!", rief Lee, Fred beiseite stoßend.

„Es geht ihr gut", sagte Angelina schnell. „Etwas hat sie nur ein bisschen aufgeregt."

„Alicia kommt nicht zu unserer Party", schluchzte Katie, sich in Lees Arme werfend. „Sie hat es mir versprochen!"

„Was?"

„Wir haben einen Brief von Alicia bekommen. Sie hat ihrem Boss von der Party erzählt und er sagt, dass sie bis nächstes Jahr kein frei haben wird", antwortete Angelina, faltete den Brief diskret zusammen und schob ihn in ihre Tasche. Sie mussten nicht sehen, was sie sonst noch geschrieben hatte.

„Ihr Job ist ihr wichtiger als wir", sagte Katie mit gedämpfter Stimme, weil ihr Gesicht in Lees Brust vergraben war.

„Das überrascht dich?", fragte Fred kalt. „Sieh dir doch nur an, was sie George angetan hat. Sie ist jetzt zu wichtig, um kleine Leute wie uns zu besuchen. Kann sich nicht mal die Zeit nehmen, die Verlobungsparty ihrer besten Freundin beizuwohnen. Es ist einer der wichtigsten Tage in deinem Leben."

„Du hilft nicht im Geringsten", sagte Lee zu ihm. „Schau, Katie, vielleicht können wir das Datum so umlegen, dass es Alicia passt."

„Die Party bis nächstes Jahr verschieben?", kreischte sie. „Das ist noch so lange hin!"

„Alicia wird auch dann nicht kommen", warf Fred leise ein.

Angelina schlug ihn auf die Schulter. „Wir können zwei Partys haben, Katie. Klingt das nicht lustig? Wenn Alicia nächstes Jahr zurückkommt, dann organisieren wir noch eine Party mit ihr. Wie viele Leute können von sich sagen, zwei Verlobungspartys gehabt zu haben, hm?"

„Nein", schnappte Katie. Sie sah auf und ihr Gesicht war völlig entschlossen. „Ich hasse Alicia. Sie hat alles ruiniert. Ich hatte schon alles in meinem Kopf geplant. Wir Drei hätten den Tag damit verbracht, Brautjungfernkleider auszusuchen, dann hätten wir das Essen für die Party vorbereitet. Wir hätten den ganzen Tag zusammen verbringen sollen. Nur wir Mädchen. Und die Party… ich wollte allen verkünden, dass du und Alicia meine Brautjungfern sein werden. Ich wollte euch Blumen geben und… und…"

Katies Stimme versagte herzzerreißend, als sie wieder zu weinen begann. Lee zog sie in seine Arme, Angelina über ihren Kopf hinweg einen hilflosen Blick zuwerfend. Als Fred seinen Mund öffnete, schossen ihm sowohl Lee als auch Angelina warnende Blicke zu und sein Mund schloss sich langsam wieder.

„Es wird schon werden", sagte Angelina und tätschelte Katie sanft den Rücken. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Alicia weiter versuchen wird, ihren Boss dazu zu überreden, sie nach Hause kommen zu lassen."

Katie schniefte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist egal. Ich will nicht mehr, dass sie meine Brautjungfer ist. Ich werde jemand anderes finden. Jemand, dem ich wenigstens etwas bedeute."

„Jetzt ist vielleicht nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, um solche Entscheidungen zu treffen. Warte bis morgen, wenn du dich ein bisschen beruhigt hast", riet Lee.

„Ich habe mich entschieden", sagte sie fest.

„Okay. Wir gehen dann besser. Ich habe morgen Nachmittag frei, dann komme ich vorbei", sagte Angelina. Sie nahm Fred fest beim Ellbogen und sagte, „Ich werde einen Brief an Alicia schreiben, sobald ich nach Hause komme."

Katie seufzte launisch und warf sich rücklings aufs Bett. „Denk dran, ihr zu schreiben, dass ich sie hasse und dass sie ihre Position als Brautjungfer verloren hat", sagte sie, ohne den Blick von der Decke abzuwenden.

Angelina erzwang ein Lächeln. „Wir sehen uns morgen."

„Ich bringe euch raus", bot Lee an. Er löste Katies Hand von seiner eigenen und stand auf. „Ich bin in einer Minute wieder da, Schatz."

„Bye, Katie", sagte Fred fröhlich. Er war der Einzige im Zimmer, der gutgelaunt war. Angelina verstärkte ihren Griff an seinem Ellbogen.

Sie folgten Lee in ernstem Schweigen zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Alicias Brief fühlte sich plötzlich schwer an in Angelinas Tasche. Er war beladen mit mehr als dem, was darin stand. Zwischen den Zeilen und versteckt in den leeren Abständen lag eine tiefere Bedeutung. Diese letzten paar Tage, so unverfänglich sie erschienen, waren Vorboten. Alicia in Australien mit Oliver. George, der sich jede Nacht mit irgendwelchen Frauen traf. Katies Hochzeit. Ihre Gruppe begann auseinander zu brechen.

Angelina fühlte das Wissen, dass sie die Einzige war, die wusste, was vor sich ging, schwer auf ihren Schultern lasten. Sie war die Einzige, die genug Voraussicht besaß, um zu entdecken, dass sie vor einem Abgrund standen. Der Grund dafür war wahrscheinlich, dass sie schon einmal vor diesem Abgrund gestanden und in eine ungewisse Zukunft geblickt hatte.

„Mir gefällt die Geschichte nicht", sagte Lee schließlich und holte Angelina damit wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Es wird schon", sagte sie halbherzig.

„Komm und sieh dir das an." Lee winkte sie rüber zum Bücherregal. Er griff nach einem von Katies Medizinfachbüchern und zog ein paar lose Blätter aus dem Einband. „Katie weiß nicht, dass ich sie hiermit gesehen habe. Sieh dir an, was sie gemacht hat."

Angelina nahm die Blätter. Auf dem ersten waren Zeichnungen von Kleidern. Darunter war eine schnelle Skizze von drei lächelnden Frauen.

„Das sind du und Katie und Alicia", sagte Lee überflüssigerweise. „Das sind ihre Traumkleider. Schau dir das Nächste an."

Angelina blätterte zum nächsten Blatt. Dieses war das Menü und der Sitzplan für die Verlobungsparty. Außerdem gab es einen Zeitplan, der auflistete, wie lange es dauern würde, jedes Gericht zu kochen. Katie hatte Angelina und Alicia bereits Gerichte zur Vorbereitung zugewiesen. Sie hatte alles minutiös geplant, sodass die Gänge glatt von Einem zum Nächsten übergehen würden.

„Lee, ich-"

„Das dritte", sagte er.

Angelina biss sich auf die Lippe und blätterte zögerlich zum letzten Blatt. Dieses war beschrieben. Es schien die Rede zu sein, die Katie halten wollte, wenn sie offiziell ihre Brautjungfern ernannte. Angelina las nichts davon. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen. Sie gab die Blätter zurück. „Schau, ich verstehe, dass sie sich eine Menge Mühe gegeben hat."

„Es ist nicht nur die Arbeit. Sie investiert so viel in diese Party. Weißt du, sie will nicht mal, dass unsere Eltern bei der Organisation helfen. Alles, wovon sie in den letzten Tagen geredet hat, war die Party. Du und Alicia spielt eine wichtige Rolle in ihren Plänen. Sie denkt, dass sie euch beide dabei haben muss oder es wird kein Erfolg." Lee legte die Blätter vorsichtig zurück ins Buch und stellte es wieder ins Regal. „Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie sie verletzt wird, Angelina."

„Was denkst du, dass du tun kannst?"

„Nicht ich. Du. Du kannst Alicia sagen, dass sie zu der Party kommen muss. Bring sie zurück."

Angelina schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand zwingt Alicia Spinnet zu irgendwas. Je mehr man sie zwingt, desto mehr sträubt sie sich. Wenn ich von ihr verlange, dass sie wiederkommt, dann wird sie sich darüber empören und die Fersen in den Boden stemmen. Ich kenne sie besser als du."

„Mach einfach, was du tun musst", sagte Lee geradeheraus. „Was Katie will, kriegt Katie, in Ordnung?"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das ein gutes Motto ist, Kumpel?", fragte Fred. „Das könnte dir ganz schnell in den Rücken fallen. Wenn du anfängst, sie so zu verwöhnen, dann wirst du damit weitermachen müssen."

„Was immer sie glücklich macht. Nur darum geht es hier."

„Es wird alles gut werden, weil sie dich hat", sagte Angelina. „Mehr braucht sie nicht. Sie braucht die Party nicht wirklich, damit sie glücklich ist. Sie will dich heiraten und das ist alles, dass sie am Ende des Tages brauchen wird."

„Ich gehe besser zu ihr zurück."

„Wir sehen uns."

„Bye."

Angelina und Fred Disapparierten gleichzeitig, doch Fred kam kurz vor ihr in der Wohnung an. Ihre Gedanken waren nicht so konzentriert gewesen, daher hatte sie einen Moment länger gebraucht, um wieder aufzutauchen.

„Ich dachte schon, dass du dich vielleicht gesplincht hast", sagte Fred und musterte sie, für den Fall, dass sie irgendeinen Körperteil zurückgelassen hatte.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich habe mich nur nicht stark genug konzentriert. Ich weiß nicht, was ich in diesem Brief an Alicia schreiben soll."

„Willst du das jetzt machen?"

„Ich warte bis morgen früh. Meine Gedanken sind noch zu durcheinander. Ich möchte einfach nur ins Bett. Um zu schlafen", fügte sie sicherheitshalber hinzu.

„Um zu schlafen", wiederholte Fred resigniert. „Ich werde mich benehmen."

„Danke."

„Schon gut."

Sie zogen ihre Schlafkleidung an – Angelina ihr Nachthemd und Fred seine Schlafanzughose. Sie war ihm zu kurz, doch Angelina liebte sie und sie ließ ihn keine Neue kaufen. Als sie sich hinlegten, zog er sie in seine Arme und umfing sie so mit einem Kokon aus Wärme.

„Liebe dich", flüsterte sie schläfrig.

„Solltest du besser", erwiderte er grummelig.

Angelina schlief ein, das Lächeln noch auf ihrem Gesicht.

xxxxx

_Alicia,_

_diesmal schreibt dir nur Angelina. Katie ist ein bisschen abgelenkt. Dein Brief war… überraschend. Es tat uns Leid, von deinen Probleme mit dem Oliver-Interview zu hören, aber wir haben keine Lösung dafür. Du musst es wohl alleine schaffen. Du kriegst diesen Brief wahrscheinlich eh erst, nachdem du das Interview schon geführt hast. Ich hoffe, es lief gut._

_Und die Sache mit der Verlobungsparty… Katie war ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen. Sie wird sich schon wieder erholen, ganz klar, aber sie war entsetzt. Bist du dir sicher, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, dass du es doch schaffst? Kannst du nicht irgendeinen Deal mit deinem Boss machen oder so? Du machst Überstunden, wenn er dir dafür einen Tag frei gibt? Bitte versuch es. Hier ist die Lage ziemlich angespannt._

_Schau. Du kennst mich. Ich nenne die Dinge beim Namen, also hast du hier die Wahrheit: Katie ist wütend. Wirklich wütend. Und das macht natürlich Lee wütend. Du musst das irgendwie hinkriegen. Katie sagt sogar, dass sie nicht mehr will, dass du ihre Brautjungfer bist. Ich denke, es war nur eine Überreaktion. Wenn sie sich beruhigt hat, wird sie es sich sicher anders überlegen. Vielleicht. Leesh, sie hat sicher wirklich sehr aufgeregt._

_Und du hast die verdammte Frage nicht beantwortet! Was ist mit Oliver passiert? Willst du es mir nicht sagen? Ist es so peinlich, dass du es mir nicht verraten willst? Ich soll doch angeblich deine beste Freundin sein. Ich habe dir von Fred und mir erzählt._

_Wenn du es nicht verraten willst, schön. Ich habe Katie und Fred. Ich werde es überleben. Wenn es dir zu viel Mühe macht, dann vergiss es._

_Angelina._

Sobald der Brief Angelinas Hand verlassen hatte, wusste sie, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle mit sich durchgehen lassen und das Ende des Briefes war knapp und gereizt. Sie sprang beinahe der Eule hinterher, die den Brief trug. Sie würde ihn jetzt auf keinen Fall mehr zurückbekommen. Er war auf dem Weg nach Frankreich, von wo aus er durch das Europäische Flohnetzwerk geschickt würde. In etwa fünf Stunden würde er in Asien ankommen, von wo aus er von irgendeinem Vogel der südlichen Erdhalbkugel über den Indischen Ozean geflogen würde. In weniger als zwölf Stunden würde Alicia ihn in der Hand halten.

Und dann würde es Ärger geben.

Nachdem sie bei der Eulenpost gewesen war, ging Angelina Katie besuchen, die sich weigerte, auch nur über Alicia zu reden. Es war kein sehr angenehmer Besuch. Zurück im Laden hatten Fred und George beide außergewöhnlich gute Laune. Auch wenn sie nicht fragte, wusste Angelina, dass Georges gute Laune eine Folge seiner mysteriösen Liaisons mit unbekannten Frauen war. Sie starb fast vor Neugier darauf, was er machte, aber gleichzeitig hatte sie Angst davor, es herauszufinden.

Am nächsten Abend brachte eine Eule einen dicken Umschlag zur Wohnung. Angelina war glücklicherweise die Einzige zuhause. George und Fred trafen sich mit Lee zu einer Runde Brainstorming, in der Hoffnung dass sie ein paar neue Produktideen haben würden. Katie war vorhin da gewesen, um sich mit ihr über ihre Liste von potenziellen neuen Brautjungfern zu unterhalten. Um eine Auseinandersetzung zu vermeiden, hatte Angelina mitgespielt und ihr ein paar Vorschläge gemacht. Dann ging Katie, um ihre Eltern zu besuchen, und ließ Angelina alleine zuhause zurück.

Als der Brief ankam, zögerte sie, ihn aufzureißen. Am Ende bemerkte sie, dass sie sich lächerlich benahm und riss den Umschlag auf. Der Brief war vier Seiten lang und die Tinte war an einigen Stellen verwischt, sodass die Worte unlesbar waren. Tränen, erkannte Angelina.

_Ang,_

_Oh mein Gott. Ich wollte nicht, dass alles so schlimm wird. Es tut mir Leid. Sag Katie, dass es mir Leid tut. Sollte ich ihr einen Brief schreiben? Ich denke, das sollte ich. Es sei denn, sie ist so wütend, dass sie ihn nicht lesen würde. Sag ihr, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich habe Francis dreimal gefragt und langsam wird er sauer auf mich. Er sagt, dass ich Hingabe zeigen soll._

_Meint Katie es Ernst damit, dass ich keine Brautjungfer sein werde? Ich habe mich so darauf gefreut. Ich habe geweint, als ich gelesen habe, dass sie nicht mehr will, dass ich es mache. Eigentlich weine ich auch jetzt. Es gibt niemanden, mit dem ich reden kann. Niemand hier wird mich verstehen. Wenn wir Australien verlassen, werde ich noch nicht mal mehr Oliver haben. Weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt, wirklich allein zu sein? Ich hatte fünf beste Freunde und jetzt habe ich einen reizbaren Boss und einen gleichgültigen und einen hyperaktiven Kollegen. (Unlesbar) allein zu sein, aber was mir am meisten Angst macht, ist der Gedanke, nach England zurückzukehren und noch immer allein zu sein. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass ihr mich aus unserer Gruppe ausschließen werdet. Die Wunde, die ich zurückgelassen habe, wird heilen, und ich werde draußen im Kalten bleiben. Wenn das passiert, dann wäre ich wirklich allein, auf jede Art, die das Wort beinhaltet._

_Wie schaffe ich es nur immer, dass alle mich hassen, ohne dass ich etwas Falsches tun wollte? Erst George, jetzt der Rest von (unlesbar) wette, ihr seid froh, dass ich nicht mehr da bin._

_Falls ich euch doch am Herzen liegen sollte, ich habe das Interview mit Oliver gemacht und es lief gut. Er hat mir erlaubt, ihm auch tiefgehendere Fragen zu stellen. Jetzt muss ich daraus nur noch einen Sonderbeitrag machen. Ihr werdet ihn lesen können, wenn er es jemals in die Zeitung schafft._

_Wo ich von Oliver spreche… Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass ich euch erzählt habe, was passiert ist. Ich habe es sicher wegen dieser Unterbrechung vergessen. Aber es scheint nicht, als ob du (unlesbar) hättest. Du hast dein Leben. Du hast Katie und Fred, wie du selbst geschrieben hast. Warum sollte es dich kümmern, mit wem ich schlafe und mit wem nicht? Gibst du die Informationen an George weiter? Ist __er__ derjenige, der es wissen will?_

_Also willst du wirklich wissen, was passiert ist? Es war privat, zwischen Oliver und mir, aber ich werde es dir sagen. Es ist mir egal, was du von mir hältst. Ich habe getan, was ich getan habe und ich kann nicht mehr zurückgehen und es ändern._

_Mal schauen. Es find alles auf dem Heimweg vom Nachtclub an…_

* * *

Ü/N: Und das ist leider, leider das Ende. Nicht meine Schuld, nur als Erinnerung. :-) Leider ist es auch nur ein Brückenkapitel, aber im Nächsten wird es wieder interessanter. Tja, was denkt ihr? Hat sie oder hat sie nicht? 


	3. Seine Freundin

Ü/N: Ja, es ist lange her. Ja, ich bin mir dessen bewusst. Und ja, es tut mir sehr, sehr Leid. Mein Leben will einfach nicht langsamer werden.

**WICHTIG**!

Ich denke, man kann an diesem Zeitpunkt mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass diese Story selbst im Orignal niemals beendet wird. Die Autorin ist schon seit mehr als einem Jahr nicht mehr aktiv und ich habe auch schon seit langer Zeit nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Es ist eine miese Nachricht für alle, die ihre Stories gerne lesen und gelesen haben, aber es scheint, als wäre auch bei ihr gekommen, an dem sie aus dem Fandom rausgewachsen ist.

Wenn die allgemeine Stimmung dahin tendiert, dass ich auch noch die restlichen beiden existierenden Kapitel übersetzen soll, dann werde ich das auch versuchen. Ich habe nur leider an der Uni mehr zu tun denn je und konzentriere mich in meiner Freizeit auf das große Projekt der Rumtreiberinnen, _Der Ewige Krieg_, an dem ich mitschreibe.

Auch wenn es so aussieht, als sei ich im Fandom inaktiv geworden – ich bin es nicht. Ich schreibe noch, wenn auch nicht so viel wie manche anderen der genialen Leute in unserer Truppe, aber ich liefere hin und wieder meine Szenen. Und wenn es erst einmal so weit ist, dass wir mit dem Hochladen der Kapitel beginnen, dann wird es das beste Projekt sein, an dem ich jemals gearbeitet habe, so viel ist jetzt schon sicher.

Es ist ein schwacher Trost für all diejenigen, die diese Geschichte so sehr lieben wie ich (und hey, ich übersetze sie), aber das hier liegt außerhalb meines Einflussbereiches.

Genug des Palavers. Hier ist Kapitel Drei.

Damit keine Verwirrung aufkommt: Der erste Teil des Kapitels ist ein Flashback von **der** Nacht, ihr wisst schon. Dann springt es in die Gegenwart und wir sehen Angelinas Reaktion.

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

_Nein, das bedrückte Blau kommt daher, dass du fett wirst oder vielleicht, weil es zu lange geregnet hat. Du bist traurig, das ist alles. Aber die miesen Rottöne sind grauenhaft. Du hast Angst und du schwitzt wie die Hölle, aber du weißt nicht, wovor du Angst hast. Nur, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren wird, doch du weißt nicht, was es ist. _**Frühstück bei Tiffany**, Truman Capote. (Freie Übersetzung)

Oliver drückte die Tür zu seinem Hotelzimmer auf. „Tja, das ist es. Nichts besonderes."

„Machst du Witze? Das hier ist dreimal größer als mein Zimmer."

Oliver scheuchte sie aus dem Türrahmen und drückte den Lichtschalter. Alicia kniff die Augen angesichts der unerwünschten Helligkeit zusammen.

„Kannst du nicht ein paar Kerzen anmachen oder so?"

Oliver machte das Licht aus, dann wieder an und starrte die dabei die ganze Zeit verzückt auf die Glühbirne. „Warum soll ich Kerzen benutzen, wenn ich einen Schalter drücken und uns damit Licht machen kann?"

Alicia zog ihn vom Schalter weg, nachdem er ihn wieder in die Aus-Position gebracht hatte. „Ich kann mit meinem Zauberstab schnipsen und uns Licht machen. Kerzen werden die Atmosphäre viel intimer machen."

„Intimer?", echote Oliver unsicher.

„Jah. Sogar romantisch." Alicia sah in der Dunkelheit zu ihm auf. Sie konnte gerade so die Linien seiner Lippen ausmachen. Sie hob die Hand und zog diese Linien mit ihrer Fingerspitze nach. „Darum bin ich hier. Wir können uns doch jederzeit über die Genialität der Muggeltechnologie wundern."

Oliver ergriff sanft ihre Hand. „Leesh, ich habe dich hierher gebracht, weil du gesagt hast, dass du nicht allein sein willst. Ich versuche, dir einen Freundschaftsdienst zu erweisen."

„Bist du gerne alleine, Oliver?", fragte Alicia und trat von ihm weg, um im Licht ihres Zauberstabs ein paar der Bilder anzusehen, die an den Wänden hingen.

„Was?", fragte Oliver, verwirrt, dass die Unterhaltung so eine abrupte Wendung genommen hatte. Mit Alicia zu reden war manchmal so, als würde man einen Ritt mit einem verhexten Besen unternehmen.

„Bist du gerne hier, wo doch deine Freunde und deine Familie auf der anderen Seite der Welt sind?"

„Ich bin mit dem Team befreundet, weißt du. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich niemanden", sagte er, dem Leuchten ihres Zauberstabs folgend, während sie durch das Zimmer ging.

Alicia begann, Kerzenleuchter heraufzubeschwören und sie auf die Tische zu stellen. „Aber realistisch gesehen, findet dein Leben in Schottland statt. Das ist dein Zuhause. Dort bist du geboren und dort bist du aufgewachsen. Wie kannst du es so leicht hinter dir lassen?"

„Du glaubst, dass es einfach für mich gewesen ist?"

„Du scheinst so gut an dein neues Leben angepasst zu sein. Ich kann mir keine Zeit vorstellen, in der ich nicht einsam und verängstigt sein werde", erwiderte sie und ihre Stimme belegte sich.

„Ich bin schon länger weg als du. Es dauert vielleicht eine Weile, aber du wirst dich dran gewöhnen. Es wird bei dir vielleicht länger dauern, weil du es gewohnt bist, viele Leute in deiner Nähe zuhaben." Oliver ging ihr nach und steckte die Kerzen an. Der Ton seiner Stimme änderte sich leicht. „Du hast Schwestern und viele Freunde. Ich bin ein Einzelkind, daher hatte ich einige Übung im Alleinsein. Selbst in Hogwarts habe ich viel Zeit alleine verbracht."

Alicia hatte die Veränderung in seiner Stimme bemerkt. Sie stellte den letzten Leuchter auf den Couchtisch und setzte sich auf das unbequeme Sofa. „Also bist du aus freier Entscheidung allein?"

„Aus freier Entscheidung? Wo ist da die freie Entscheidung, Alicia?", fragte Oliver grimmig, und stieß dabei fast die Kerzen um, die er ansteckte. „Ich hätte gerne Geschwister, aber das war allein die Sache meiner Eltern. In Hogwarts hatte ich auch nicht viel Entscheidungsfreiheit. Sobald ich mich für Quidditch zu interessieren begann, wurde ich der Quidditch-Fanatiker. Weißt du, wie einsam es ist, so eingeordnet zu werden?"

„Ja", sagte sie leise.

„Tja, es waren immer nur ich und meine Quidditch-Spiele. Hat jemals jemand wirklich versucht, sich mit mir anzufreunden? Nein, weil sie dachten, dass Quidditch meine einzige Existenzgrundlage wäre. Die Zwillinge haben sich oft Scherze mit mir erlaubt, aber sie haben sich nie die Mühe gemacht, mich zu irgendeiner ihrer Schneeballschlachten oder Stegreif-Partys einzuladen."

„Hättest du wirklich mitgemacht?"

„Ja." Olivers Lächeln im Dämmerlicht war etwas traurig. „Ich habe euch Sechs gehasst für das, was ihr hattet. Ich hätte jede Chance ergriffen, dabei zu sein."

„Du hättest etwas sagen sollen", sagte Alicia heiser. Daran zu denken, wie die Leute Oliver behandelt hatten, ließ ihren Hals eng werden.

„Aber du warst anders." Oliver setzte sich neben sie. „Wenigstens du hast versucht, mich kennen zu lernen. Ich glaube, darum habe ich Gefühle für dich entwickelt."

Alicia sah hinunter auf ihre Hände und fühlte sich für einen Moment merkwürdig unangenehm. „Oliver, hast du mich je geliebt?"

„Geliebt?"

„Ja." Sie sah langsam zu ihm auf. Er schien etwas verwirrt. Für eine Sekunde beobachtete sie, wie das Kerzenlicht in seinen Augen flackerte. Seinen tiefbraunen Augen. Das dunkle Gegenteil von Georges Blau-Grün.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine, ich _glaube_ nicht, dass ich es getan habe. Ich habe einfach nichts, mit dem ich es vergleichen kann. Hast du mich geliebt?"

Alicia zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Ich dachte es wahrscheinlich damals, aber dann…"

„George?", füllte Oliver rundweg die Pause für sie.

„Ich sage nicht, dass ich dich nicht auf irgendeine Art geliebt habe", erklärte sie hastig. „Ich meine nur, dass meine Gefühle für George anders waren. Tiefer. Sogar jetzt ist es anders. Ich habe in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft an dich gedacht. Du warst an der Oberfläche meines Herzens. Ich dachte, das würde bedeuten, dass ich dich liebe und nicht George. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, was wirklich mit mir passiert war."

Oliver sah aus, als würde er nichts mehr hören wollen. Alicia schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Warte. Mir ist klar geworden, dass selbst, wenn ich nicht an George dachte, er bei mir war. Als wir uns getrennt haben, aber ich ein Stück von ihm mitgenommen. Es sitzt immer in meinem Magen wie ein Stein. Ich denke nicht immer daran, aber es ist immer da. Er ist immer da."

„Was machen wir dann hier?"

Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Das hier könnte unsere zweite Chance sein. Warum sonst hätte das Schicksal uns wieder so zusammengebracht?"

„Ich habe auch darüber nachgedacht. Es könnte eine Art Test für deine Gefühle für George sein. Hast du daran schon mal gedacht?"

Alicia runzelte die Stirn, als sie die Entwicklungen unter diesem neuen Gesichtspunkt betrachtete. „Du meinst, du wirst wie eine Karotte vor meinem Gesicht gewedelt, und wenn ich zubeiße, dann verliere ich George?"

Oliver nickte enthusiastisch. „Genau. Ich glaube, darum sind wir wieder zusammengebracht worden. Wir können nichts miteinander tun, weil du sonst jede Chance ruinierst, George jemals wieder zurückzubekommen."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ihn überhaupt wiederhaben will?", fragte sie ziemlich unhöflich.

Seine Augen zogen sich vor Verwirrung zusammen. Es fühlte sich definitiv so an, als würde er auf einem verhexten Besen reiten. „Äh, hast du nicht gerade was davon gesagt, dass George ein Teil von dir ist?"

„Ja, aber ich wünschte, dass ich es ein für allemal loswerden könnte. Eich mag dieses grauenhafte Gefühl in meinem Bauch nicht. Ich will frei davon sein."

„Ich verstehe das nicht", gab Oliver zu, ein bisschen genervt.

„Er hat Dinge gesagt und Dinge getan, die ich nicht so leicht vergessen kann."

„Wie was?"

„In der Nacht, als wir uns getrennt haben, wurde es ein wenig hitzig. Am Tag, als er mir gesagt hat, dass er gehen wird, war es sogar noch schlimmer. Er war so… kalt und gemein. Er ist noch niemals so schrecklich zu mir gewesen."

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass George dich absichtlich verletzen würde."

„Oh, versuch es noch mal", sagte Alicia mit einem bitteren Lachen. „Das Problem bei George und mir ist, dass wir wissen, wie wir einander verletzen können. Was bei der Trennung passiert ist, war nicht meine Schuld! Ich wollte nicht, dass es so schlimm wird. George war _absichtlich_ scheußlich. Er weiß Dinge über mich, die niemand sonst weiß. Er hat diese Dinge gegen mich benutzt. Ich habe es ihm gleichgetan und ihn dadurch dazu gebracht, mich noch mehr zu hassen. _Er_ hat angefangen."

„Was versuchst du zu sagen?", fragte Oliver vorsichtig. „Willst du mir sagen, dass du ihn nicht mehr liebst?"

Alicia rieb mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht, während sie versuchte, eine Antwort zu der Frage zu finden, die sie sich selbst seit einer Woche stellte. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich vermisse ihn, ich vermisse es, ihn zu sehen. Ich will meinen besten Freund zurück, aber sonst weiß ich nichts mehr. Ich bin genauso mit einem gebrochenen Herzen geendet wie er. Kann man überhaupt jemanden lieben, der einem das Herz gebrochen hat?"

„George hat dich geliebt, selbst als er herausgefunden hatte, dass du mit mir zusammen warst."

„Was, wenn es etwas anderes ist?" Alicia setzte sich plötzlich gerade auf. „Was, wenn ich mich nur in George verliebt habe, weil du nicht mehr da warst? Hast du daran mal gedacht? Vielleicht sind wir beide hier, weil wir zusammen gehören."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht betrunken bist?", fragte Oliver und rutschte ein Stück von ihr weg.

„Mir geht's gut. Was, wenn George nur derjenige war, mit dem ich mich über unsere Trennung hinweggetröstet habe, hmm? Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht mit ihm zusammengekommen wäre, wenn du und ich uns nicht getrennt hätten."

„Du redest Blödsinn."

Sie seufzte geschlagen. „Ich versuche nur, es leichter zu machen. Du scheinst dich nicht sehr wohl zu fühlen."

„Natürlich fühle ich mich nicht wohl. Du scheinst alle diese merkwürdigen Ideen über uns im Kopf zu haben. Ich denke nicht, dass du rational denkst."

„Hast du rational gedacht, als du mit diesen Frauen geschlafen hast? Warum willst du mit Fremden zusammen sein? Was kann der rationale Grund dahinter sein?"

Olivers Augen wurden so groß, dass er anfing, wie ein Reh auszusehen, das im Scheinwerferlicht eines herannahenden Autos stand. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich nicht darum scheren. Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist. Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach deine Meinung ändern und sauer auf mich werden."

„Ich bin nicht sauer", versicherte Alicia ihm und erzwang ein Lächeln. „Ich will nur wissen, warum sie und nicht ich? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit mir?"

„Da ist nichts nicht in Ordnung mit dir. Es ist sogar alles richtig an dir. Du bist zu…"

„Gewöhnlich?", bot Alicia an. „Langweilig? Unattraktiv? Nervig?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du und George schient zufrieden damit, mich aus der Ferne anzusehen. Ihr wollt mich nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie Männer Frauen wollen sollten. Die Tatsache, dass wir alleine hier oben sind und nur reden, zeigt das. Hast du viel mit den Frauen geredet, mit denen du geschlafen hast? Ich wette, das hast du nicht."

„Du bist wirklich jung", sagte Oliver zittrig.

Alicia warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Das Alter hat nichts damit zu tun. Angelina und Katie sind keine Jungfrauen mehr. Ich will nicht zurückbleiben."

„Es ist kein Wettrennen", sagte er sanft.

„Sie teilen jetzt dieses gegenseitige Verständnis und ich bleibe im Dunkeln zurück. Ich kann nicht an ihren Unterhaltungen teilnehmen, ohne bescheuert zu klingen und Gott allein weiß, wann es mir passieren wird."

„Du siehst das falsch. Ich könnte hier und jetzt mit dir schlafen, aber ich garantiere dir, dass du es bereuen würdest. Stell dir vor, wie es deine Versöhnung mit George ruinieren würde. Lass ihn dein Erster sein. So sollte es sein."

„George ist nicht hier", sagte Alicia zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „_Wir_ sind hier. Es muss einen Grund dafür geben."

„Alicia, ich kann einfach nicht-"

„Ich bitte dich nicht, mich zu heiraten. Ich will einfach nur menschliche Berührung. Ich will die Art von Berührung, die dich dazu bringt, dich begehrlich zu fühlen. Ich will mich wie eine Frau fühlen", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme bracht, als ihre Emotionen überhand nahmen. „Oliver, wenn wir das tun, dann werden du und ich für immer verbunden sein. Es wird eine noch tiefergehende Verbindung sein als das, was ich mit George habe. Du und ich werden einen Augenblick teilen, den uns niemand nehmen kann. Sydney wird immer unser Ort sein."

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf, völlig hin- und hergerissen aussehend. „Du weißt nicht, worum du mich bittest. Wenn wir das tun, wird sich alles ändern, für immer."

„Ich weiß. Ich kann alleine nicht überleben. Ich brauche jemanden, der die Hand nach mir ausstreckt. Ich brauche wenigstens einen Menschen, der sich die Zeit nimmt mir zu zeigen, dass ich nicht nur Alicia-die-Vertrauensschülerin oder Alicia-die-Jägerin bin." Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter und sie sah weg, verlegen angesichts dessen, was sie verlangte. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Ist schon okay."

„Ich gehe. Ich habe mich genug zum Idioten gemacht." Alicia stand auf, um zu gehen, doch zu ihrer Überraschung ergriff Oliver ihre Hand.

„Warte. Geh nicht." Er stand auf und nahm ihre andere Hand. „Das hier könnte damit enden, dass ich in große Schwierigkeiten gerate, aber ich will, dass du bleibst. Wenn du heute Nacht bei mir bleibst, wird keiner von uns mehr allein sein. Das willst du doch, oder?"

Alicia nickte leicht, ihr Herz raste. Es würde passieren. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie empfinden sollte. Keine Vorbereitung hätte es leichter gemacht. Sie verlangte eine Menge von ihm, aber sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was es sie kosten würde. Es wäre wahrscheinlich für immer aus mit ihr und George, wenn sie mit Oliver schlief.

„Entspann dich einfach", sagte Oliver, seine Stimme sanft und beruhigend.

„Ich bin entspannt", erwiderte Alicia heiser.

„Du drückst die Blutzufuhr zu meinen Fingern ab."

Sie ließ seine Hände abrupt los und sah hinunter auf den Boden. „Ich habe ein bisschen Angst", gab sie zu.

Er nahm ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Bist du dir absolut sicher?"

„Bitte…"

„In Ordnung, ich werde dich küssen. Entspann dich einfach. Es wird genau wie früher sein. Nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst."

Alicia schloss ihre Augen und beugte sich vor, bis ihre Lippen Olivers berührten. Ihr letzter, richtiger Kuss war mit George in Hogwarts gewesen. Nur ein paar Tage später küsste sie Oliver Wood in einem Hotelzimmer in Sydney. Die scharfe Wendung, die ihr Leben genommen hatte, warf in Alicia die Frage auf, ob es jemals eine Chance geben würde, zurückzugehen, eine Chance, Taten zurückzunehmen und alles in Ordnung zu bringen.

Alicia schlang langsam die Arme um Olivers Hals und vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Haaren. Es war egal, was in England geschah. Alles, was zählte, war, dass sie bei Oliver war. Er war _genau hier_ und er war warm und fest und schmeckte nach Alkohol. Alicia stöhnte und presste sich gegen ihn. Wenn sie ihn fest genug hielt, würde sie vielleicht ein Teil von ihm werden und sie würde nie mehr allein sein.

Aber war sie wirklich allein? Dieser Gedanke zuckte durch ihren Kopf, als ihr Mund sich willig für Oliver öffnete. Wenn sie jeden Tag ein Stück von George mit sich herumtrug, konnte sie dann wirklich allein sein? War sie nicht nur gierig, indem sie auch Oliver wollte? Sicher konnte sie nicht beide zugleich haben.

Oliver löste sich kurz von ihr. „Letzte Chance, Licia."

Sie antwortete ihm, indem sie ihr Oberteil über den Kopf zog und es beiseite warf. „Ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Wenn du das sagst."

„Ich bin erwachsen", sagte sie angespannt.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es anders ist."

„Dann hör auf, mich wie ein kleines Mädchen zu behandeln." Sie griff nach dem Saum seines Oberteils und zog es ihm über den Kopf. „Ich kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und mit den Folgen fertig werden, ohne dass sich jemand einmischt."

„Dickköpfig", war alles, was Oliver sagte, als er sie wieder an sich zog.

Während sie sich küssten, begann Alicia, rückwärts zu gehen, blind mit der Hand tastend, damit sie nicht in irgendwas reinliefen. Oliver steuerte sie sanft in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Als sie mit den Kniekehlen gegen die Kante des Bettes stieß, ließ er sie wenig graziös rückwärts fallen.

„Das war nicht sehr nett", sagte Alicia, wischte sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und versucht, sich aufzusetzen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das hier tun werden", sagte Oliver.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war?"

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass irgendetwas in dieser Art zwischen uns passieren würde."

Alicia kniete sich hin, damit sie ihn wieder küssen konnte. Es war schon so lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal jemanden so geküsst hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Oliver immer ein wunderbarer Küsser gewesen war. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass er im Kopf Quidditch-Spiele durchging, was ihn zu einem langsamen, verträumten Küsser machte. Überhaupt nicht wie George. Dieser konzentrierte sich voll auf den Kuss. Er passte immer auf, dass er nicht nur bekam, sondern auch gab, und nichts erzwang. Er hatte außerdem ihrem Körper Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, weil er erkannt hatte, dass es beim Küssen um mehr ging als nur die Münder.

Warum dachte sie an George? Oliver begann, ihren Hals zu küssen und Alicia blinzelte schnell in die Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers. _Oliver Wood_ war dabei, ihren Hals zu küssen, und sie dachte an jemanden, der auf der anderen Seite der Welt war und ihr Herz gebrochne hatte. Jemand, dem sie einmal ihre Jungfräulichkeit angeboten hatte. Er hatte es nicht gewollt. Er hatte _sie_ nicht gewollt.

Warum konnte sie dann sein Gesicht nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen? Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie George in der Tür stand und sie beobachtete, vor Abscheu den Kopf schüttelnd. Sie musste Halluzinationen haben. Vielleicht war sie betrunkener, als sie gedacht hatte. Das musste es sein.

Olivers Lippen wanderten zurück zu ihrem Gesicht und er küsste ihre Wangen… ihre _feuchten_ Wangen. Er lehnte sich sofort zurück. „Oh Gott, was ist es? Was ist los?"

Alicia wollte es nicht sagen. Sie musste es auch gar nicht sagen. Was sonst sollte es sein? Sie warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals, als weitere Tränen über ihre Wangen glitten.

„Es ist alles gut."

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich kann es einfach nicht", schluchzte sie.

Er verstärkte seinen Griff und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken. „Es ist okay. Bitte hör auf zu weinen. Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht damit umgehen kann."

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen. Du hast nichts Falsches getan."

„Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch. Kein Wunder, dass George und die anderen froh sind, mich los zu sein."

„Sag so was nicht. Vielleicht laufen die Dinge gerade nicht so bei dir, aber du musst dem mehr Zeit geben. Du wirst schon sehen, dass sich alles zum Guten wendet", sagte er ermutigend und fragte sich abwesend, ob er das Richtige sagte.

„Ich sollte zurück zu meinem Hotel gehen", murmelte Alicia und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Bleib heute Nacht hier und ich nehme das Sofa."

„Du würdest mich wirklich bleiben lassen?"

Oliver löste sich sanft von ihr. „Es gibt keinen Grund dafür, dass du allein bleibst, wenn ich in der Nähe bin. Geh dein Gesicht waschen und ich warte hier auf dich.

Alicia schniefte und senkte verlegen den Blick. Ohne etwas zu sagen, schlüpfte sie an ihm vorbei und rannte hinaus in den Flur. Noch immer weinend, fand sie das Badezimmer und ging dankbar hinein. Sie drückte den Lichtschalter und starrte ihre Spiegelbild an. Nichts fühlte sich mehr richtig an. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo sie hingehörte oder zu wem sie gehörte.

Sie war dabei davon zu treiben.

„Alicia?" Oliver öffnete die Tür und steckte den Kopf herein. „Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht gerne dein Top wieder anziehen möchtest.

Mit einem hochroten Gesicht nahm Alicia ihm das Top ab und zog es so schnell sie konnte über den Kopf. „Bist du sauer auf mich?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du es nicht durchziehen würdest. So eine Person bist du einfach nicht. Du musst damit aufhören zu versuchen, jemand zu sein, der du nicht bist."

„Und was genau bin ich? Eine Journalistin? Ein Mädchen? Eine Frau? Eine Einzelgängerin? Was wird aus mir _werden_?"

„Du kannst sein, was immer du sein willst. Was willst du am meisten auf der Welt?"

Alicia richtete sich bei dieser Frage ein bisschen auf. „Ich wollte immer Journalistin werden. Es ist so ziemlich die einzige Sache, die ich tun wollte, seit ich vierzehn war."

„Dann lebst du wirklich deinen Traum", schlussfolgerte Oliver. „Weißt du, wie viele Leute töten würden, um an deiner Stelle zu sein?"

„Du hast Recht. Das hier ist mein Traum. Wie kann irgendjemand von mir verlangen, ihn aufzugeben?", sagte Alicia und ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort fester. Ihre Hände ballte sich zu Fäusten. „Ich habe nie von George verlangt, seinen Scherzartikelladen aufzugeben, oder? Ich wusste, dass er das war, was er immer gewollt hatte. Niemanden interessierte es, was ich wollte. George kümmerte es nicht, dass ich eine einmalige Chance bekommen hatte."

„Aber es gibt andere Jobs im Journalismus auf der Welt. Es muss doch auch welche in England geben."

„Du denkst, dass ich zurückgehen sollte?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Du denkst, dass ich all dies für jemanden wegwerfen sollte, der mich nicht mal will?"

Oliver legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, um sie zu beruhigen. „Es ist spät und wir sind beide müde. Warum gehen wir nicht schlafen und reden morgen früh darüber?"

„Schläfst du mit mir in deinem Bett?", fragte Alicia. „Ich verspreche, dass ich mich diesmal benehmen werde. Keine weitere Promiskuität."

„Was auch immer dich glücklich macht. Das ist alles, was ich immer gewollt habe, weißt du. Darum ist die ganze Trennung und die Sache mit George passiert. Du warst glücklicher mit ihm."

„Wir waren eine zeitlang unglaublich glücklich", stimmte sie zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber irgendwas hat sich unter der Oberfläche verschoben. Ich glaube, ich habe die Ernsthaftigkeit meiner Gefühle für ihn bemerkt und Panik gekriegt. Es ist beängstigend, so heftig für einen anderen Menschen zu empfinden. Es kann nicht normal sein. Es ist Leidenschaft und Schmerz, alles zusammengerollt in einer überhitzten Drahtspule von Gefühlen."

Oliver grinste sie an. „Alkohol macht dich poetisch, hmm?"

„Poetisch und müde", sagte sie, ein Gähnen unterdrückend.

„Fühlst du dich besser?"

„Ja. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass wir fast… du weißt schon."

„Es wäre niemals so weit gekommen. Du gehörst zu George und wir wissen es beide. Er ist drüben in England und wartet auf dich."

Alicia spritzte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht. Während sie es abtrocknete, sagte sie, „Manchmal würde ich alles geben, um zu ihm zurückzukönnen. Ab und zu denke ich sogar, dass ich diesen Job aufgeben würde, um wieder bei ihm zu sein."

„Im Moment hast du nur Heimweh. Es geht bald vorbei, aber bis dahin kannst du zu mir kommen, egal, was für Schwierigkeiten du hast. Ich bin kein George Weasley, aber ich kann mein Bestes tun."

„Danke für alles, Oliver", sagte Alicia, ihren Kopf an seinen Oberarm lehnend. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen."

xxxxx

„Es ist total unmoralisch", protestierte Katie.

„Wohl kaum."

„Es ist _definitiv_ eine Verletzung der Privatsphäre."

„Es ist seine Schuld, weil er uns nichts erzählt hat. Wir haben ein Recht, es zu wissen", beharrte Angelina und rieb energisch über die Linsen ihres Omniglases.

„Es ist Georges Leben. Welches Recht könnten wir da haben?"

„Wenn er sich mit einer anderen Frau trifft, müssen wir es wissen. Wir müssen es Alicia sagen."

„Warum? Was wird sie tun? Alles stehen und liegen lassen und sich den nächsten Portschlüssel nach England schnappen? Sicher", schnaubte Katie. „Sie hat bereits bewiesen, dass nichts sie vom Propheten wegholen kann. Außerdem hat George jedes Recht der Welt, sich mit anderen Frauen zu treffen."

„Das sagst du nur, weil du sauer auf Alicia bist. Du willst genauso sehr wie ich wissen, mit wem er sich trifft."

Katie hob ihr Kinn ein wenig an. „Ich wollte es nur wissen, weil ich mir Sorgen um George mache. Er hat nicht die größte Erfahrung mit Frauen und ich kann nicht einfach zusehen, wie er wieder verletzt wird. Sein Wohl ist alles, woran ich interessiert bin."

Angelina nickte kurz. „Genau darum müssen wir ihm heute Nacht folgen. Wir müssen sicher gehen, dass die Frau, mit der er sich trifft, nicht zu abgedreht ist."

„Zu abgedreht?"

„Ja, du musst schon ein bisschen durchgeknallt sein, um überhaupt mit einem Weasley-Zwilling auszugehen."

„Ich habe immer noch kein gutes Gefühl dabei, George nachzuspionieren. Er ist erwachsen, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast."

„Er ist außerdem männlich. Männer haben die Gewohnheit, mit Körperteilen zu denken, die nicht ihr Gehirn sind. Wenn George sich mit irgendeinem Flittchen eingelassen hat, dann müssen wir ihm helfen", sagte Angelina.

„Also ist die Auskundschaftungsmission eine Rettungsmission geworden?", fragte Katie mit einem Seufzen. „Warum musst du alles so schwer machen?"

„Hast du schwarze Faschingsschminke?", fragte sie beiläufig.

„Nein. Warum?"

„Wir werden Tarnung brauchen, wenn wir das durchziehen wollen. Hast du eine Sturmhaube?"

Katie stöhnte und presste sich eine Hand an die Stirn. „Oh Gott. Das kann nur schief gehen."

„Es wird schon gut gehen. Ich sehe nicht so aus, aber ich kann sehr gut schleichen", sagte Angelina, während sie ihre Haare in einen hohen Pferdeschwanz band.

„Was ist mit mir? Du bist vielleicht so grazil wie eine Gazelle, aber ich stampfe durch die Gegend wie ein Elefant. Wenn George es herausfindet, wird er stinksauer sein. Ich bezweifle auch, dass Fred sehr viel glücklicher sein wird."

„Fred? Es war _sein_ Vorschlag! Er ist sogar noch besorgter als wir, weil George ihm nichts erzählen will. Fred war in letzter Zeit richtig beleidigt und hat geschmollt. Ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten, also habe ich nachgegeben und gesagt, dass ich George folgen würde."

„Und du hast mich warum da mit reingezogen?", fragte Katie.

Angelina lächelte nur unschuldig. „Zwei Paar Augen sind besser als eins."

„Und du brauchst mich als Ausrede, falls wir erwischt werden."

„Genau. Mach dich fertig. George sollte in ein paar Minuten gehen."

Wissend, dass es keine Chance auf Flucht hatte, zog Katie sich die Kapuze ihrer Jacke über den Kopf. „Also ist es deutlich, dass ich das hier für keine gute Idee halte?"

„Yep."

Katie zuckte angesichts des Blicks auf Angelinas Gesicht zusammen. Es war derselbe Blick wie vor einem Quidditch-Spiel. Sie hatte viel zu viel Spaß an dieser Spionage-Mission. Sie brauchte ein Hobby.

„Hast du schon ein lokales Quidditch-Team gefunden, für das du spielen kannst."

„Versuche noch immer, das beste zu finden", antwortete Angelina und führte Katie aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Ich werde letztendlich wahrscheinlich doch in London spielen, weil es so nahe dran ist. Sie haben sogar eine Frauenmannschaft."

„Das wird sicher gut. Dann kommst du ein bisschen unter Fred und Georges Nasen weg."

„Ja. Ich liebe es, mit ihnen zusammen zu leben, aber die Lage wird jetzt schon ein bisschen angespannt. Sie werfen mir andauernd vor, morgens zu lange in der Dusche zu brauchen. Dann, wenn ich vorschlage, dass Fred dazukommt, damit wir Zeit sparen, ist George gleich eingeschnappt."

Katies Stupsnase kräuselte sich vor Ekel. „Ich kann ich sehr gut verstehen."

Angelina verdrehte die Augen. Sie schlang sich das Omniglas um den Hals und zog ihre Jacke zu. Fred saß am Tisch und las den Tagespropheten, als sie hereinkamen.

„Ist Alicias Interview mit Oliver drin?", fragte Angelina.

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bezweifle, dass es überhaupt jemals in die Zeitung kommen wird. Alicia und Oliver sind die zwei langweiligsten Menschen auf der Welt. Das Interview würde die Leser einschläfern."

Angelina zwickte sein Ohr. „Halt einfach einmal den Mund."

„Tut mir Leid, Schatz. Habe vergessen, dass du die Einzige bist, die Spinnet immer noch mag." Fred duckte sich, als sie nach ihm schlug. „Seid ihr fertig? George wird bald aus der Dusche raus sein."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du uns sogar noch ermutigst, deinem Zwillingsbruder nachzuspionieren", sagte Katie.

„Na ja, er will mir nicht sagen, mit wem er sich trifft, also habe ich keine andere Wahl."

„Hier ist ein gänzlich revolutionärer Gedanke: Du könntest dich um deinen eigenen Kram kümmern."

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte, aber wo wäre da der Spaß? Außerdem, wenn George sich weigert, mir was von ihr zu erzählen, dann muss ich denken, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmt. Es könnte Isabel sein."

„Nur, wenn George ein Masochist ist."

„Was, wenn es jemand wie Hermine Granger ist?"

„Lavender Brown", sagte Angelina, ein entsetztes Gesicht ziehend.

„Professor McGonagall", fügte Fred hinzu. Die Mädchen starrten ihn nur an. „Hey, es war nur so eine Idee. Vielleicht mag er ältere Frauen."

„Das ist widerlich", sagte Katie fest.

„Wir gehen besser." Angelina beugte sich runter, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Wartest du auf mich?"

„Natürlich. Viel Spaß beim Stalking, Baby."

Katie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr beide seid unglaublich merkwürdig."

Angelina warf Fred einen letzten Luftkuss zu, dann ergriff sie Katie beim Arm und zog sie zur Tür, gerade als die Dusche im Badezimmer abgestellt wurde. Sie schlichen die Treppe runter und bahnten sich vorsichtig ihren Weg durch den dunklen Laden. Nur wenige Leute liefen um diese Zeit noch in der Winkelgasse herum. Einige von ihnen sahen ein bisschen zwielichtig aus.

„Wir werden gekidnappt und als Sklavinnen verkauft werden", flüsterte Katie und klammerte sich an Angelinas Arm, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Wir werden reichen, alten Männern als Ehefrauen verkauft, bevor wir Sklavinnen werden."

„Danke. Das ist großartig. Können wir nach Hause gehen?"

Angelina zog ihr den Arm weg und ging davon. „Hör auf dich zu beschweren. George wird sich nicht an gefährlichen Orten aufhalten."

„Ich könnte zu Hause auf dem Sofa faulenzen und Lee küssen." Katie trottete ihrer entschlossenen Freundin hinterher, während diese auf den Tropfenden Kessel zusteuerte. „Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Ich verpasse Kuss-Zeit mit meinem Freund. Er wird jemand anderes zum Küssen finden, wenn ich nicht aufpasse."

„Schau, wir wissen, dass Alicia nicht mit Oliver geschlafen hat, also haben wir eine Verpflichtung sicher zu gehen, dass George auch mit niemandem schläft."

„Eine Verpflichtung wem gegenüber? Alicia? George wird es sicher nicht zu schätzen wissen, dass wir uns einmischen."

Angelina antwortete nicht. Sie tat es für beide von ihnen. Seit dem Verlobungsparty-Debakel war sie die einzige, der immer noch was an Alicias Wohlergehen zu liegen schien. Sie war die einzige, die ihr Briefe geschrieben hatte, die einzige, die ehrliche Anteilnahme gezeigt hatte. Alle anderen schienen zufrieden damit, sich zurückzulehnen und sie zappeln zu sehen.

„Wir mische uns nicht ein. Wir werden nur herausfinden, wer diese mysteriöse Frau ist und ihr höflich sagen, dass sie ihre schmutzigen Hände von George lassen soll. Einfach genug?"

„Klingt wie eine überraschend schlechte Idee", sagte Katie mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit.

Angelina beschleunigte ihren Schritt, bis sie den Tropfenden Kessel erreichten. Als sie drinnen waren, schlüpfte sie durch die dünn gesäte Menge und setzte sich in einer dunklen Ecke an einen Tisch. Katie ließ sich neben ihr nieder, finster dreinblickend, weil alte Männer sie ausgiebig musterten. Sie zog sich die Kapuze noch weiter ins Gesicht und schnaubte empört.

„Willst du etwas trinken?", fragte Angelina.

„Nicht von hier. Ich würde wahrscheinlich blind werden."

„Tja, Kopf hoch, Sonnenschein." Angelina sank plötzlich auf ihrem Platz zusammen. „Der Hippogreif ist gelandet."

„Was?"

„Das Ziel wurde gesichtet."

„Du meinst George?" Katie runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich um, um nachzusehen.

„Sch. Sieh nicht hin. Du machst es zu offensichtlich."

„Ich trage drinnen abends um neun Uhr eine Kapuzenjacke und du hast ein Omniglas um deinen Hals hängen. Wir sehen sowieso schon aus wie Ausbrecher aus einer geschlossenen Anstalt", sagte Katie düster.

„Gut. Das wird unsere Geschichte, falls jemand fragen sollte. Mein Name ist Francine und du kannst Bertha sein."

„Ich will nicht Bertha sein. Mein Name ist Katie und ich mag ihn. Ich mag es auch, geistig gesund zu sein."

„Wir könnten so tun, als wären wir russische Schlangenmenschen", schlug Angelina ernst vor.

„Ich kann kein Russisch und ich kann an meinen besten Tagen gerade mal meine Zehen berühren."

„Ooh. Wir könnten italienische Quidditch-Spieler auf Urlaub sein, die versuchen-" Angelina sprang fast von ihrem Stuhl. „Oh Scheiße. Wo ist George hin?"

„Du hast ihn schon verloren?", fragte Katie und konnte kaum den Drang zu Grinsen unterdrücken. „Gut gemacht, Francine. Können wir jetzt nach Hause gehen?"

„Nein. Warte. Ja. Da ist er, an der Bar. Tom holt ihm einen Drink. Er muss sich hier wohl mit wie-auch-immer-sie-heißt treffen."

„Wir sitzen also nur hier rum und warten?"

Angelina grinste und kramte in ihrer Tasche herum. „Ganz und gar nicht. Langziehohren", sagte sie, als sie ein Paar davon energisch hervorzog. „Ist es nicht tragisch, dass etwas, das George erfunden hat, gegen ihn benutzt wird?"

„Wie werden wir das empfangende Ende dazu kriegen, genau zu George zu kriechen?", fragte Katie. „Wir wollen ja nicht am Ende zwei betrunkene alte Männer belauschen."

„Überlass das mir."

Katie sah mit entsetzter Belustigung zu, wie Angelina auf Händen und Knien in Richtung der Bar kroch. Irgendwie schaffte sie es auch noch, ohne dass einer der Kunden sie bemerkte. Wenn sie sie gesehen hätten, dann hätten sie wahrscheinlich eh gedacht, dass es sich nur um eine Halluzination handelte. Als Angelina zurück zum Tisch kam, strahlte sie.

„Denkst du, dass ich Spionin werden könnte?", fragte sie. „Ich könnte Todesser dazu verführen, Geheimnisse zu verraten."

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass Fred die Idee lieben würde. Du solltest dich lieber erst mal ans Quidditch halten."

„Wie wäre es mit einer Privatermittlerin? Das wäre sicher lustig."

Katie schüttelte matt den Kopf. „Während du am Schnattern bist, unterhält George sich mit Tom."

„Oh. Genau." Angelina gab verlegen eins der Ohren herüber und setzte ihr ernsthaftestes Gesicht auf.

Was sie durch die Langziehohren hörten, machte ihnen klar, dass sie keinen leichten Kampf kämpften.

„Aber dann sagte er, er weiß nix über Wein, ja. Ich konnte es nicht glauben! Er hat sich alles nur ausgedacht, um mich zu beeindrucken", sagte Tom gerade.

„Er wollte offensichtlich wirklich einen Job haben", erwiderte George.

„Jah, aber ich brauch niemand, der was von Wein versteht. Kann mich nicht mal dran erinnern, wann das letzte Mal jemand den Kram bestellt hat."

„Man weiß ja nie, vielleicht bestellt Greta heute Abend welchen", sagte George.

Angelina und Katie tauschten einen Blick. Wer zur Hölle war Greta?

Tom räusperte sich laut und beide Mädchen zuckten zusammen. „Ah, mit ihr triffst du dich also. Du hast Greta in letzter Zeit ganz schön oft gesehen."

„Na ja, sie ist eine fantastische Frau."

„Und eine verdammt gut aussehende dazu, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

„Sicher. Sie ist sehr hübsch."

„Also kommt ihr beide gut miteinander klar?", fragte Tom.

„Sehr gut. Heute kommen wir vielleicht ins Geschäft."

Angelina keuchte auf. „Das bedeutet Sex", zischte sie.

„Sch", befahl Katie und wedelte mit der Hand.

„Pass auf, dass du es richtig angehst", mahnte Tom, als er Georges Glas nachfüllte.

„Werde ich", versicherte George ihm.

Tom ging davon, um einen anderen Kunden zu bedienen. Die Mädchen saßen einen Moment lang in geschockter Stille da. „Greta", wiederholte Angelina langsam.

„Das klingt französisch. Warum können sie sich nicht an ihr eigenes Volk halten?", sagte Katie bitter.

„Greta ist kein französischer Name. Er klingt deutsch."

„Vielleicht schwedisch."

„Es ist egal, wo sie her ist", sagte Angelina fest. „Sie kann ihn nicht haben. Sie würde alles ruinieren. Alicia hat aus einem bestimmten Grund nicht mit Oliver geschlafen. Ich denke, dieser Grund sitzt da drüben an der Bar."

„Also kann George mit niemandem ausgehen, bis Alicia sich entschiedet zurückzukommen. Er muss mit seinem Leben pausieren, bis sie bereit ist?", fragte Katie wütend und empört.

„Natürlich klingt es schlecht, wenn du es so ausdrückst. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist George dazu zu bringen, dass er merkt, dass Alicia die einzig Wahre für ihn ist."

„Viel Glück damit, denn ich werde mich da nicht reinziehen lassen."

Angelina seufzte. „Alicia hat das mit der Verlobungsparty erklärt. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld."

„Du würdest das nicht sagen, wenn es deine Party wäre, die ruiniert würde", schmollte Katie.

„Nichts wurde ruiniert. Du bist überdramatisch."

„Bin ich nicht. Du bist wahnhaft, wenn du denkst, dass du George von anderen Frauen fernhalten kannst. Weasley-Jungs sind von Natur aus unwiderstehlich. Du solltest das ganz besonders wissen."

Angelina nickte zustimmend, fügte aber hinzu, „Ich weiß auch, dass Weasley-Jungs nichts für die Schwachherzigen sind. Alicia hat eine lange Zeit gebraucht, um sich an George zu gewöhnen. Irgendeine Frau könnte reingehüpft kommen, denkend, dass sie mit ihm klarkommt, und ihn dann zu heftig und intensiv finden. Was dann? Georges Herz wird wieder gebrochen. Er braucht jemanden, der ihn wirklich kennt und ihn versteht."

„Warum gehst du dann nicht mit ihm aus", murmelte Katie düster.

Angelina kniff die Augen zusammen und bereitete sich darauf vor, mit einem beißenden Kommentar zu antworten. Sie wurde von Tom unterbrochen, der sagte. „Greta ist ihr, mein Junge. Sie ist drüben bei der Tür und sucht nach dir."

Angelina und Katie sahen beide zur Tür, wobei sie sich so schnell umdrehten, dass sie beinahe ein Schleudertraume bekamen. Greta stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und entdeckte George an der Bar. Sie lächelte und winkte.

„Wow", sagte Katie leise.

xxxxx

Schreiben.

Es ist nicht schwer. Man reiht Buchstaben aneinander, die Wörter ergeben, die wiederum zusammen Sätze bilden. Ein paar Sätze hintereinander bilden Absätze und ein paar Absätze füllen schließlich eine Seite.

Aber die Buchstaben müssen in eine bestimmte Reihenfolge gebracht werden. Das ist nicht schwer. Das ist nur Rechtschreibung. Das Problem dabei ist, zu wissen, welche Wörter wohin kommen. Sein oder nicht sein. Es scheint so leicht, wenn Shakespeare es macht. Such dir ein Wort aus und pack es in einen Satz. Aber welches Wort nur? Das mit den wenigsten Silben? Jenes, das am besten klingt? Jenes, das am meisten Sinn macht?

Es gibt mehr Wörter in der englischen Sprache als Sterne am Himmel. Wie kann man hoffen, das richtige Wort unter Millionen auszusuchen? Dasjenige, das den Satz lebendig werden und pulsieren lässt wie eine Arterie.

Man muss gesegnet sein.

Alicia stöhnte und ließ ihren Federkiel aufs Pergament fallen. Sie hatte das Talent offensichtlich nicht. Einige Leute konnte schreiben und andere konnten es nicht. Wie sie vor Kurzem rausgefunden hatte, gehörte sie zu Letzteren. Ihr Pergament war so blank wie ihre Gedankenwelt. Alle ihre Notizen über Oliver lagen vor ihr, doch sie in einem Sonderbeitrag zu verbinden, stellte sich als der schwierigste Teil der Aufgabe heraus.

Vielleicht hatte sie sich einfach zu ehrgeizige Ziele vorgenommen. Nachdem sie diese Nacht mit Oliver verbracht hatte, hatte sie entschieden, dass sie ihn menschlich erscheinen lassen wollte. Sie würde sich nicht auf Quidditch-Statistiken oder langweilige Punkte wie seine Lieblingsfarbe konzentrieren. Sie wollte tiefer gehen. Bis runter auf den Grund, wenn möglich. Das Interview war fantastisch gelaufen. Oliver war sehr locker und offen gewesen.

Alicia hatte sich anfangs sogar schuldig gefühlt, dass sie ihre Freundschaft benutzte, um persönliche Informationen aus ihm rauszukriegen. Es fühlte sich verdächtig wie die Manipulationen an, die sie früher mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit bei den verschiedensten Leuten angewandt hatte. Sie hatte das Interview mehr wie eine freundliche, private Unterhaltung denn als eine Befragung erscheinen lassen. Oliver hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich zurückzuhalten, und einige der Dinge, die er gesagt hatte, waren recht provokant.

Alicia wühlte in den Pergamentblättern herum, auf der Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten Kommentar, den Oliver gemacht hatte.

‚_Die Welt des professionellen Quidditch ist ein ziemlich dreckiger Ort. Ich habe Dinge gesehen und Dinge gehört, die deine Haare zu Berge stehen lassen würden. Sie ist so halsabschneiderisch, dass es keine echten Freundschaften gibt. Sie ist ein leerer, öder Ort, wenn du an der Spitze bist. Jeder ist paranoid und wachsam. Das Schlimmste dabei ist, dass man alles Recht der Welt hat, paranoid zu sein. Wenn man nicht die Augen offen hält, kriegt man ein Messer in den Rücken, bevor man Wronski-Bluff sagen kann.'_

Ein Kommentar wie dieser würde Oliver eine Menge Schwierigkeiten bringen. Es war genau die Art von Bemerkung, nach der die Presse sich die Finger leckte. Sie würden nach Namen bohren und nicht aufhören, bevor sie nicht etwas Belastendes herausbekamen. Oliver würde gefeuert oder zumindest einen Verweis erteilt bekommen. Er würde definitiv seine Augen offen halten müssen.

Das war nicht mal das Schockierendste, das er gesagt hatte.

‚_Oh ja. Man trägt definitiv eine große Zielscheibe mit sich herum, wenn du in die großen Ligen kommst. Die meisten Leute schauen nicht weiter als bis zur Uniform. Mir haben sich Frauen an den Hals geschmissen, als sie noch nicht mal meinen Namen oder meine Spielposition kannten. Ich bin in den Umkleiden in die Ecke getrieben worden, in den Straßen verfolgt, und Frauen tauchen sogar vor meinem Haus auf. Es gibt sogar Frauen, die immer wieder mit Quidditch-Spielern schlafen und dann ihre Geschichte verkaufen. Es ist für sie wie ein Beruf. Ich kann es ihnen aber nicht allzu sehr vorwerfen. Es gibt Männer, die auch dann mit diesen Frauen schlafen, auch wenn sie wissen, dass diese nur hinter Ruhm und Geld her sind. Die Namen, die ich dir nennen könnte, würden dich umhauen.'_

Oliver würde mehr als gefeuert werden, wenn dieses Zitat herauskäme. Alicia war erst seit ein par Tagen Journalistin und schon war sie in einer ethisch zweifelhaften Lage. Es ging dabei nicht nur darum, dass sie jemandes Leben ruinieren würde, sondern sie würde das Leben eines _Freundes_ ruinieren. Das könnte sie niemals tun.

Alicia griff wieder nach ihrem Federkiel und begann zu schreiben, auf die einzige Art, die sie kannte.

xxxxx

„Das kann nicht Greta sein", sagte Angelina. „Auf keinen Fall."

„George winkt sie rüber", sagte Katie ungläubig. „Der Kommentar, den Fred über McGonagall gemacht hat, sollte doch ein Witz sein, oder?"

„Um fair zu sein, sieht sie nicht so alt aus wie McGonagall. Wahrscheinlich erst sechzig."

„Oh, nur sechzig. Na ja, das macht es ja schon wieder normal."

„Sch. Hör zu."

„Es ist wunderbar, dich wieder zu sehen, Greta", sagte George gerade. „Du siehst genauso wunderschön aus wie immer."

„Ihr jungen Leute wisst einfach nicht, wann ihr genug gelogen habt, nicht wahr?", sagte Greta und in ihrer Stimme schwang echte Zuneigung mit.

„Keine Spur von einer Lüge. Ehrlich, Tom hier hat gerade darüber geredet, wie wunderschön Sie sind."

„Ich hab nix davon gesagt, Ma'am", beharrte Tom, eindeutig verlegen. „Nicht, dass sie nicht wunderschön wär'n, so nich. Ich hab es andere Leute sagen hör'n, mein ich. Geht mich nix an, wie Sie aussehn."

George lachte leise, als Tom zum anderen Ende der Bar eilte. „Wissen Sie, ich glaube, er mag Sie."

„Tom? Oh nein, mein Lieber. Ich komme schon seit zwei Jahren hierher und er hat nie was davon gesagt. Ich hätte so was gemerkt."

„Vielleicht sollten Sie noch ein bisschen genauer hinsehen. Ich fände es nicht gut, wenn sich das hier so lange hinzieht. Ich war schon einmal in derselben Situation wie Tom und es ist nicht unbedingt angenehm", sagte George nüchtern.

„Das reicht, Junge. Hör auf, Süßholz zu raspeln. Wir sind hier, um ein Geschäft zu machen, oder nicht?"

„Sicher. Haben Sie das Angebot durchdacht?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich habe es lange und gründlich durchdacht und ich nehme an, dass ich nie ein besseres Angebot bekommen werde. Es gibt nicht viel Arbeit für Hexen in meinem Alter. Ich wäre verrückt, das hier auszuschlagen."

„Ich habe den Vertrag mitgebracht. Unterschreiben Sie ihn heute Abend?"

„Muss nicht dein Bruder dabei sein?", fragte Greta.

George schob der alten Frau ein Blatt Pergament entgegen. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn. Ich bin das Hirn hinter dem Geschäft. Er steht nur rum und sieht gut aus. Werden Sie unterschreiben?"

„Gib mir nur einen Federkiel und zeig mir wo."

„Wunderbar. Unterschreiben Sie einfach auf dieser Zeile und setzen Sie ihre Initialen auf die andere und wir haben einen Deal."

„Also mache ich eine Ladung Kanarienkrem jede Woche, richtig?", fragte Greta, während sie auf das Pergament kritzelte.

„Und eine Ladung von jeder Nasch-und-Schwänzleckerei alle zwei Wochen."

„Das klingt machbar."

George ergriff die Hand der Frau und schüttelte sie energisch. „Mein Bruder und ich freuen uns darauf, Geschäfte mit Ihnen zu machen."

Greta gluckste. „Du und dein Bruder da sind todbringend. Ich hege die Vermutung, dass ihr mit eurem Charme schon jeder Frau, die ihr getroffen habt, an die Unterwäsche hättet gehen können."

„Aber ich will gar keine andere Frau der Welt, mein Liebling", neckte George.

„Lümmel", sagte Greta und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Ich werde mit Tom reden gehen. Vielleicht ist an dem, was du vorhin gesagt hast, was Wahres dran."

„Seien Sie nicht zu hart mit ihm. Sein Herz ist wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr das, was es mal war. Zu viel Aufregung könnte ihm den Rest geben."

Greta gab ihm einen weiteren Klaps, dann ging sie, um Tom zu suchen. Angelina und Katie nahmen beide die Langziehohren heraus. Sie waren gleichzeitig erleichtert, verwirrt, neugierig und müde.

„Was ist gerade passiert?", frage Angelina schließlich.

„Wir haben gerade einen Geschäftsabschluss beobachtet. Obwohl das vor lauter _Sex_ natürlich kaum zu bemerken war."

„Halt die Klappe."

„Ich kann wirklich sehen, warum wir Georges Tugend vor einer Frau beschützen müssen, die alt genug ist, um seine Großmutter zu sein. Er will sie, ganz eindeutig", sagte Katie voller entnervtem Sarkasmus.

„Noch mal, halt die Klappe." Angelina rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Wir haben Glück gehabt. Wenn er sich mit dem alten Muttchen getroffen hat, dann hatte er wahrscheinlich keine Zeit, einer anderen die Hosen auszuziehen."

„Meinst du?"

„Ich glaube, wir sind erst mal sicher."

„Hurra. Endlich werde ich heute Nacht ruhig schlafen können."

Angelina sah sie finster an. „Ich hoffe, du erstickst an deinem Sarkasmus, Bell."

Sie verdrehte nur gelangweilt die Augen. „Können wir jetzt nach Hause gehen?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten noch ein bisschen abwarten und schauen, was er tut. Er könnte ja losgehen und sich mit einer-"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Ladies?"

Die beiden sahen zu der Kellnerin auf, die an ihren Tisch getreten war. Ohne weiter etwas zu sagen, stellte sie zwei Gläser Alkohol vor ihnen ab.

„Ähm, wir haben nichts bestellt", sagte Angelina.

„Die sind von dem Gentlemen, der an der Bar gesessen hat."

„Hat?" Katie richtete ihren Blick auf die Stelle, wo George gesessen hatte. Der Hocker war leer. „Er ist gegangen und wir haben es nicht mal mitbekommen. Wir sind die schlechtesten Spione, die jemals existiert haben."

„Er hat mir gesagt, ich soll Ihnen die Getränke und das hier bringen", sagte die Kellnerin, ihnen eine zusammengefaltete Serviette reichend.

Angelina riss sie ihr aus der Hand und öffnete sie. Katie beugte sich hinüber, um mitzulesen.

_Ihr beide seid so unauffällig wie Hagrid in einer Menge von Kobolden. Geht nach Hause zu Fred und Lee. Ihr könnt meine Freundin morgen kennen lernen._

„Freundin!", kreischte Angelina sofort, was die Aufmerksamkeit von allen im Pub erregte.

Katie sah zu ihrer Freundin auf und flüsterte, „Uh oh."

xxxxx

Am nächsten Tag war Angelina schlecht gelaunt. George wollte ihr nicht sagen, wer seine ‚Freundin' war und sie musste den ganzen Tag arbeiten, weil die Jungs Einstellungsgespräche führten. Katie kam für ein paar Stunden vorbei, um zu helfen, doch Angelina fand das eher hinderlich.

„Runter vom Tresen, Katie. Das hier ist ein professionelles Geschäft." In der Sekunde, in der die Worte ihre Lippen verließen, gab es ein lautes, knallendes Geräusch. Ein großer Kanarienvogel stand mitten im Laden. Sie seufzte und ging hinüber, um den aufgeregten Kunden/Vogel aus dem Laden zu scheuchen. „Schönen Tag noch, Sir – äh, Ma'am?"

„Du hast völlig Recht. Ich kann verstehen, wie das Sitzen auf dem Tresen die professionelle Integrität dieses Ladens negativ beeinflussen würde", sagte Katie.

Angelina schob sie nachdrücklich runter. „Ich meine, mich daran zu erinnern, dass du in Hogwarts um Einiges netter gewesen bist. Hast du dir deinen ganzen Sarkasmus für jetzt aufgehoben?"

„Damals war ich noch voller Hoffnungen. Jetzt bin ich arbeitslos und werde finanziell von meinem Freund unterstützt."

„Hat Lee jemals ein Wort darüber verloren?", fragte Angelina, bereits halb in der Offensive.

„Er ist viel zu _gut_ bei der ganzen Geschichte. Er sagt, dass ich nichts zur Wohnungsmiete und den Lebenshaltungskosten beitragen muss, wenn ich es nicht schaffe. Er versteht nicht, dass ich es hasse, nutzlos rumzusitzen."

„Okay, ich passe auf, dass die Jungs dich für heute bezahlen. Das wird erst mal helfen und bald wirst du im St. Mungo's arbeiten und Ausbildung machen. Du wirst genauso viel verdienen wie Lee, bevor du es auch nur merkst."

Katie biss sich krampfhaft auf die Unterlippe und klopfte mit den Fingernägeln auf den Tresen. Sie sah mit wässrigen, blauen Augen zu Angelina auf. „Aber was, wenn meine Noten nicht gut genug sind? Was werde ich dann tun? Ich habe nichts, in dem ich besonders gut bin. Ich werde als Kellnerin im Tropfenden Kessel enden."

Angelina drückte aufmunternd ihre Hand. „Das wirst du nicht. Du wirst Krankenschwester. Die beste Krankenschwester, die es jemals auf der ganzen _Welt_ gegeben hat. Warte nur ab."

Katie seufzte niedergeschlagen und legte ihren Kopf auf Angelinas wartende Schulter. „Es wäre leichter, wenn Lee nicht so nett deswegen wäre. Er will mich nicht mal kochen und putzen lassen, damit ich die fehlende finanzielle Unterstützung gutmachen kann. Er sagt, dass meine Gegenwart alleine genug ist. Er sagt, dass er gerne für alles zahlt, solange er mich jeden Tag ansehen kann."

„Das war's. Ich hasse ihn."

Katie konnte ihr Kichern nicht unterdrücken. „Ich weiß. Das Arschloch sagt mir jeden Tag, dass ich wunderschön bin. Wie soll ein Mädchen das ertragen können?"

„Ich hasse Männer, die aufmerksam, geduldig, liebevoll und respektvoll sind", sagte Angelina. „Darum bin ich auch mit Fred zusammen."

„Das habe ich gehört, Angel."

Die Mädchen drehten sich um und sahen Fred und George nach der Mittagspause die Treppe runterkommen. Fred wedelte drohend mit seinem halbgegessenen Sandwich. „Red nur so weiter und bald stehst du auf der Straße, Fräulein. Ruf dir lieber ins Gedächtnis, wer hier der Boss ist."

„Der Boss, hmm? Wenn der Boss nicht aufpasst, schläft er bald für eine Woche auf dem Sofa."

„Als wenn du es so lange ohne mich aushalten würdest." Fred versuchte, sie zu küssen, doch sie drehte sich weg.

„Ihh. Ich hasse Aprikosenmarmelade. Verzieh dich."

Fred versuchte weiter, sie zu küssen, während sie kicherte und sich wand, um ihm auszuweichen. Er stellte sie schließlich am Tresen und bedeckte ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals mit Küssen. Angelina vergaß ihre Abneigung gegen Aprikosenmarmelade schnell und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Katie zuckte zusammen. „Hast du ein Laken oder so, das wir über sie werfen könnten? Sie werden die Kunden verjagen."

„Meiner Erfahrung nach hören sie schneller auf, wenn man sie ignoriert", sagte George. „Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit vor unserem nächsten Gespräch, als könnt ihr Mädels hochgehen und Mittagspause machen."

Angelina löste sich plötzlich, was Fred enttäuscht aufstöhnen ließ. „Mittag klingt wie eine fantastische Idee. Wir sehen euch beide später."

„Ich überlasse dir den Rest meines Sandwichs, wenn du bleibst", bot Fred an.

„Weißt du, wenn ich nicht so hungrig wäre, würde ich blieben. Ich würde nicht mal das eklige Sandwich als Lockmittel brauchen."

„Es ist immer tröstlich zu wissen, dass deine Freundin Zeit mit dir verbringen will, auch wenn du sie nicht mit Essen bestichst", sagte George.

Angelina schlug sofort zu. „Was ist mit deiner Freundin? Lässt sie sich bestechen?"

George lächelte gelassen. „Die Regale sehen ein bisschen unordentlich aus. Ich gehe sie besser schnell aufräumen."

„Dein Bruder ist nervig", zischte Angelina, als er in einem Gang verschwand. „Hast du was aus ihm rausbekommen?"

„Nein", antwortete Fred. „Alles, was er gesagt hat, war, dass wir sie beim Abendessen treffen werden. Oh, er hat erwähnt, dass sie Vegetarierin ist. Du kannst heute Abend kein Fleisch kochen."

„Eine Vegetarierin?", echote Katie. „Das ist interessant."

„Kennen wir überhaupt irgendwelche Vegetarier?"

„Meine Schwester ist Vegetarierin", sagte Angelina nachdenklich.

„Denkst du, dass George mit deiner Schwester ausgeht?"

„Gott, ich hoffe nicht. Ich dachte eigentlich daran, dass sie ein paar andere Vegetarier hier in London kennen könnte."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie alle miteinander Kontakt haben", warf Fred ein.

„Du weißt doch, wie Homosexuelle andere Homosexuelle auf der Straße erkennen? Vielleicht ist es genauso. Vegetarier können einander vielleicht spüren", sagte Angelina beharrlich.

„Aber Homosexuelle sehen oft homosexuell aus. Vegetarier sehen aus wie jeder andere."

„Vegetarier sehen nicht aus wie jeder andere. Sie sehen aus wie Leute, die kein Fleisch essen."

Katie duckte zwischen dem Paar hindurch und hielt am Fuß der Treppe inne. „Okay. Eure Unterhaltung ist offiziell merkwürdig geworden. Ich gehe hoch, bevor ich den Drang verspüre, daran teilzunehmen."

Katie verschwand und Fred fragte, „Sicher, dass du nicht hier unten bleiben willst?"

„Ich würde liebend gerne bleiben. Darum gehe ich besser jetzt." Angelina küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange und trat in die Fußstapfen ihrer Freundin.

Oben begannen sie damit, sich Sandwiches aus allem zu machen, was sie an Essbarem finden konnten.

„Wo ist der Prophet, Ang? Lee hat erwähnt, dass darin was über Du-weißt-schon-wen stehen soll."

Angelina schob ein paar Lebensläufe beiseite und fand die Zeitung, noch immer zusammengerollt. „Da hast du sie. Bisher hat noch keiner reingeschaut. Ich war heute morgen zu beschäftigt damit, George durch die Wohnung zu jagen."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich den Artikeln aus dem Propheten überhaupt vertrauen kann. Ich habe seit dem letzten Mal kein besonders großes Vertrauen mehr in sie."

„Genieß es mit Vorsicht. Egal, was sie sagen, wir wissen, dass es nicht gut steht. Man muss sich nur in einer großen Menge aufhalten und schon kann man spüren, dass alle Angst haben. Ich wünschte, wir könnten etwas tun", sagte Angelina.

„Und was genau stellst du dir vor?", fragte Katie.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dumbledore oder Harry unsere Dienste anbieten. Wir waren immerhin in der DA."

„Das war Kinderkram." Katie blätterte durch die ersten paar Seiten, nach ungewöhnlichen Meldungen Ausschau haltend. „Hier drin steht nichts außer den üblichen falschen Sichtungen und nutzlosen Warnungen. Es gibt eine Menge, das nicht gesagt wird."

„Vielleicht sollte es auch nicht gesagt werden. Die Todesser sind vielleicht nicht besonders helle Köpfe, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie zumindest Zeitung lesen können. Über jeden Schritt zu berichten, würde unserer Seite nicht viel helfen."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht." Katie machte die Zeitung zu und drehte sie um. Sie verschluckte sich fast.

„Was?", wollte Angelina wissen und versuchte, den Tagespropheten aus ihrem Klammergriff zu zerren.

„Es ist Alicias Interview mit Oliver. Es ist hier drin. Seite dreiundsiebzig."

„Gib es mir. Schnell!"

„Zieh nicht! Du wirst es zerreißen!"

„Ich lese schneller als du!"

„Nicht! Ah! Du hast es kaputt gemacht!", quiekte Katie.

„Du magst Alicia nicht mal mehr", schnappte Angelina, das Stück überfliegend, das sie hatte abreißen können „Ha! Ich habe das Interview und du hast das dazugehörige Bild."

Katie verschränkte die Arme und zu einen Schmollmund. „Ich hasse dich ab jetzt offiziell mehr als Alicia. Du bist zur Verlobungsparty ausgeladen."

Angelina ignorierte ihre beleidigte Freundin und begann zu lesen.

_Das Erste, was einem an Oliver Wood auffällt, sind seine Augen. Dort versteckt er all seine Emotionen. Nun ja, die meisten zumindest. Wenn er über Quidditch redet, wird er unglaublich lebendig. Man braucht ihm nicht in die Augen schauen, um zu wissen, dass er sein Spiel liebt. Als wir beginnen, über sein Leben zu reden, muss ich darauf achten, seine Augen zu beobachten._

_Er ist überall als der nächste große Star des Quidditch angepriesen worden. Nicht nur sein Image ist unglaublich gut zu vermarkten, er versteht auch wirklich was vom Spiel. Es passiert nicht oft, dass sich diese zwei Eigenschaften in einer Person vereinen. In diesem Fall ist die Person zudem sympathisch nichtsahnend über seinen öffentlichkeitsfreundlichen Charakter._

‚_Ich weiß nicht, warum das passiert ist', sagt er, während seine Augen durch den Raum wandern. ‚Ich wollte nur Quidditch spielen. Mir war klar, dass ich für den Club und die Sponsoren in der Öffentlichkeit auftreten musste, aber mir war nicht klar, dass dazu Interviews für Zeischriften mit jungen Hexen als Zielgruppe gehören. Ich dachte, dass ich mit Leuten von den hartgesottenen Sportzeitschriften reden würde.'_

_Bei jedem anderen würde diese Aussage krass klingen, doch Oliver Wood ist ehrlich ahnungslos, wenn es um seine Anziehungskraft geht. Es ist eine Naivität, die Frauen anspricht. Wir wollen uns um ihn kümmern. Es ist wahrscheinlich eben dies, was mich damals angezogen hat. Als ich in Hogwarts mit Oliver ausging, waren wir beide noch ziemlich jung und unerfahren. Ich war verliebt und er war nur froh, dass jemand Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, um ihn wirklich kennen zu lernen._

‚_Ich hatte nicht viele enge Freunde in Hogwarts. Es war zum Teil meine eigenen Schuld, weil ich mich so sehr aufs Quidditch konzentriert habe. Niemand hat sich die Mühe gemacht herauszufinden, was hinter der Fassade steckte. Na ja, ein oder zwei Leute schon.'_

_Ich weiß, dass wir empfindliche Themen streifen, denn seine Augen sind glanzlos. Er wirft mir hin und wieder Blicke zu, als ob er nachschauen wolle, ob ich noch da bin. Er kommt mir wie jemand vor, der mütterliches Lob sucht. Ich frage ihn nach seiner Familie._

‚_Tja, ich habe keine Brüder oder Schwester, also sind da nur ich und meine Eltern. Mein Vater liebt Quidditch und er ist der Hauptgrund, warum ich heute hier bin. Er machte es sich zur Aufgabe, mich so früh, wie er konnte, mit dem Spiel vertraut zu machen. Beim ersten Spiel, an das ich mich erinnern kann, war ich etwa vier Jahre alt. Meine Mutter versteht Quidditch nicht wirklich, aber sie steht hinter mir. Sie ist eine wundervolle Frau. Eine wirklich stilvolle Frau, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Sie hat versucht, mir Kunst und Bücher nahe zu bringen, aber das hat nie funktioniert.'_

_Ich will das Interview nicht in eine Therapiesitzung verwandeln, daher verlasse ich das Thema seiner Familie. Ich frage, was Jedermann wissen will._

‚_Ja, ich bin Single', lacht er. ‚Warum fragst du? Du bist doch nicht interessiert, oder?'_

_Alicia Spinnet, Junior Quidditch-Korrespondentin, aus Sydney, Australien._

_**Teil Zwei dieses Interviews wird in der Morgenausgabe vom nächsten Donnerstag erscheinen.**_

Angelina reichte Katie wortlos das Stück Papier. Ihr Gehirn versuchte noch immer zu verarbeiten, was sie gerade gelesen hatte. Oliver und Alicias Beziehung in Hogwarts war nun _sehr_ öffentlich. Welchen Effekt würde das haben? Welchen Effekt würde das auf George haben? Sollte sie ihm den Artikel zeigen?

Er war wirklich nicht allzu belastend, dachte sie. Alicia machte ihren Job und Oliver war einfach er selbst. Nichts Verdächtiges ging vor sich.

„Etwas stimmt hier nicht", sagte Katie.

Ihre Konzentration war dahin, und Angelina sah zu ihr auf. „Was meinst du?"

„Warum würde Alicia ihre Beziehung so einbringen? Sie hatte nichts mit dem Interview zu tun. Zum Ersten lenkt es von Oliver ab. Ich glaube nicht, dass das der Sinn von Interviews mit berühmten Leuten ist. Die Menschen lesen die Interviews nicht, um was über den Reporter zu erfahren."

„Na ja, Alicia weiß, was sie tut und das hier wurde immerhin veröffentlicht. Ich glaube kaum, dass die Zeitung es drucken würde, wenn etwas damit nicht stimmen würde. Es könnte auch einfach nur irgendein journalistischer Trick sein, wir haben ja keine Ahnung."

Katie nickte. „Das ist ein Argument. Es ist eine schöne Vorstellung, dass die Redakteure wissen, was sie tun. Wenn sie denken, dass der Artikel gut ist, dann muss er es auch sein."

„Es bringt dem Propheten wahrscheinlich ein bisschen zusätzliche Publicity. Alicia wird exklusiv für sie interviewen müssen und nicht mit irgendwelchen anderen Medien reden. Ich frage mich, ob sie weiß, wo sie sich reingeritten hat", meinte Angelina nachdenklich.

„Es kann ja viel über Alicia gesagt werden, aber dumm ist sie sicher nicht."

Angelina unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „So was über jemanden zu sagen, den man angeblich hasst, ist aber ziemlich nett."

„Ich kann sie nicht hassen", gab Katie zu. Sie grinste hinterlistig. „Wenn ich ihre Freundschaft verliere, dann hänge ich mit dir fest."

Angelina streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

Der Abend rückte an diesem Tag nur langsam näher. Alles schien sich doppelt so lang wie sonst hinzuziehen. Nachdem Katie gegangen war, erwartete Angelina, dass sie so beschäftigt sein würde, dass die Zeit nur so vorbeifliegen würde. Leider war es ein schlechter Tag und es kamen nur wenige Kunden. Angelina ertappte sich dabei, wie sie alle fünf Minuten auf die Uhr sah.

Sie starrte wieder blicklos auf besagte Uhr, als Fred und George von ihrem letzten Vorstellungsgespräch an jenem Tag wiederkamen. George brachte den Bewerber aus dem Laden, dann schloss er die Tür hinter ihm ab. Das Geräusch riss Angelina aus ihrer Starre.

„Was?", fragte sie, sich verwirrt umsehend.

Fred stieß sie an. „Zeit für den Feierabend, Schätzchen."

„Oh, ja. Genau. Ich gehe das Geld zählen."

„Lass mich machen. Du siehst ein bisschen abwesend aus."

„Ich bin nicht abwesend", sagte sie entrüstet.

„Du hast auf die Uhr gestarrt, aber nicht gemerkt, wie viel Uhr es ist. Das ist so ziemlich die perfekte Definition von abwesend."

„Lass mich in Ruhe. Es war ein langer Tag."

Fred gab ihr eine handvoll Knuts. „Wenn es dir gut geht, dann mach dich nützlich."

„Denkst du, dass das Abendessen gut laufen wird?", fragte Angelina leise, während George herumging und die Regale gerade rückte.

„Sch. Ich versuche zu zählen."

Angelina schmollte und begann schlecht gelaunt die Münzen in ihrer Hand zu zählen. George kam schließlich rüber, um ihnen zu helfen. Er und Fred witzelten rum und versuchten, den anderen beim Zählen durcheinander zu bringen, indem sie zusammenhanglos Zahlen in den Raum riefen. Während Angelina zusah, fiel ihr auf, dass sie die beiden schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so hatte scherzen sehen. Jeder aus ihrer Gruppe schien in der Gegenwart der anderen angespannt zu sein. Wenn George mysteriöse Freundin der Grund für diese plötzliche Änderung war, dann war es vielleicht nicht so schlecht, sie dabei zu haben.

Fast sofort fühlte Angelina ein Zwicken im Magen. Es war ein Gefühl, bei dem sie begonnen hatte, es mit Alicia in Verbindung zu bringen. Gedanken an ihre abwesende Freundin brachten ihr immer körperlichen Schmerz. Sie fragte sich, ob es jemals eine Zeit geben würde, in der sie nicht automatisch an Alicia dachte, wenn sie an George dachte. Eines Tages würde sie die beiden in ihrem Kopf trennen müssen.

Vielleicht würde Georges neue Freundin ihr dabei helfen.

„_Angelina_!"

„Hä?"

„Ich habe dich gefragt, wie viele Knuts du gehabt hast."

„Oh. Ich weiß nicht. Habe nicht aufgepasst."

Fred stöhnte und nahm ihr das Geld ab. George warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. „Ist mit dir alles klar?"

„Ja."

„Wir müssen das Abendessen nicht durchziehen, wenn du dich nicht gut fühlst."

Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich will sie kennen lernen."

George lächelte. „Sie will euch alle auch wirklich gerne kennen lernen. Ich bin sicher, dass du und Katie euch wirklich gut mit ihr verstehen werdet. Sie ist fantastisch."

„Fantastischer als Alicia?" Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu fragen.

„Gleich fantastisch", erwiderte er ohne zu zögern.

Angelina hob ihre Augenbrauen in einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Neugier. Bevor ihr jedoch eine Antwort einfiel, entschuldigte George sich und ging nach oben, um sich fertig zu machen.

„Er will nicht, dass wir Alicia heute Abend erwähnen", sagte Fred zu ihr.

„Ich versuche es."

„Nicht versuchen. Mach es, Angelina."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich werde mich nicht für eine Fremde selbst zensieren."

„Wie wär's mit für George?", fragte Fred.

„Er ist ein großer Junge. Wenn er nicht damit zurechtkommt, wenn ich über Alicia rede, dann werden wir Probleme bekommen. Ich habe nicht vor zu vergessen, dass sie existiert."

„Für mich?"

„Ich mag dich nicht genug."

„Ist das so?", sagte Fred. „In dem Fall macht es dir bestimmt nichts aus, wenn ich Amber einstelle. Die große Frau mit den lockigen schwarzen Haaren, die wir gleich nach dem Mittagessen gesehen haben? Sie hat keine Ahnung von unseren Produkten, aber sie schien eine ganze Menge über mein Privatleben wissen zu wollen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mich _hervorragend_ mit ihr verstehen würde."

Angelina versetzte seinem Arm einen halbherzigen Schlag. „Ärger mich nicht so damit."

„Wirst du dich benehmen?"

„Keine Amber?"

„Sie war recht hübsch…", antwortete er nachdenklich.

„_Fred_."

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen."

„Ich kann nicht anders. Ich würde sterben, wenn jemand dich mir wegnehmen würde." Ein wenig verlegen aussehend, löste Angelina sich von seinem Arm und eilte nach oben.

Fred starrte ihr hinterher, fasziniert dass sie ihn nach so vielen Jahren immer noch überraschen konnte.

Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen wurde, war Angelina nicht die Einzige, die angespannt war. Alle außer George saßen nervös im Wohnzimmer der Wohnung der Zwillinge. Alle paar Momente sah jemand zur Tür.

„Warum brauchen sie so lange?", fragte Katie.

„Entspann dich. Er ist erst seit fünf Minuten weg", sagte Fred. „Er sagt, dass sie in der Nähe wohnt, also werden wir nicht mehr lange warten müssen."

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht nicht gleich alle um sie drängeln oder sie anstarren", riet Lee.

„Und stellt nicht so viele persönliche Fragen", fügte Katie hinzu.

Angelina runzelte die Stirn und gab vor nachzudenken. „Wäre es zu persönlich, wenn ich frage, mit wie vielen Männern sie schon geschlafen hat?"

„Amber", warnte Fred leise.

„Schön." Sie verschränkte die Arme und warf einen Blick zur Tür. „Wenn sie sich nicht beeilen, wird das Essen kalt."

Wie auf Knopfdruck ging die Tür auf. Alle sprangen auf. Katie ergriff Lees Arm in einem Würgegriff und Angelina musste einen Fluch unterdrücken. Die Frau, mit der George eingetreten war, kam ihnen vage bekannt vor…

George strahlte und legte ihr seinen Arm um die Taille. „Hi, Leute. Ihr erinnert euch doch noch an Amy, oder? Sie arbeitet in der Magischen Menagerie. Ich habe sie letztens im Laden umgelaufen."

„Du hast mich nicht umgelaufen, George."

„Oh, richtig. Ich habe dich umgehauen."

Amy kicherte und piekste George scherzhaft in die Rippen. „Ich war schon lange vorher hingerissen." Sie hielt inne und lächelte die anderen Vier mit einem hübschen Lächeln an. „Es ist so großartig, euch endlich alle richtig kennen zu lernen. George hört nie auf von euch zu reden. Bei ihm klingt es so, als wärt ihr eine Ersatzfamilie."

„Jah, Lee ist das nervige Stiefkind, das niemand mag", scherzte Fred.

„Fred ist der gruselige Onkel, der sich an Weihnachten betrinkt und unter dem Baum bewusstlos wird", erwiderte Lee.

Amy kicherte noch mal und ließ zu, dass George sie in die Wohnung zog. Alle gingen rüber, um ihr die Hand zu schütteln und sie Willkommen zu heißen. Das heißt, alle außer Angelina.

Sie hielt sich im Hintergrund und sah zu, ihr Magen ein schmerzhafter Knoten.


End file.
